Return
by Vaoni
Summary: After the war, Link returns to Ordon Village, lost and unsure of how to deal with every day life. The villagers may adore him, but his mind is only occupied by one woman... a certain Princess and that strange craving to be a wolf. Link/Zelda, Colin/Beth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in the games.

AN: I hope you enjoy my story. I am obsessed with this pairing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link scuffed his shoes gently across the soil beneath his feet and shifted so his back rested against the step behind him.

Ever since he had saved his home from disaster, he felt a feeling of uselessness within him. He knew that it had been his destiny to save his home and since the task had been completed, he was now without a purpose. His journey with Midna had ended and after returning the Master Sword to its proper place, he had journeyed through the land with Epona, determined to see the places he had fought. This time he did so without the threat of death. It had brought him peace for a while but soon he had found that travelling did not help him as it should have and he resorted to hiding away in Ordon village.

Sometimes, he felt himself drifting back into thoughts of when he had risked it all for the sake of his people. He would often think about the simple times he had spent with Epona, when he would ride her across the plains just for the feeling of the wind. In the dark lonely nights that he now spent tossing in his bed, he felt his mind returning to the feeling of power in his hindquarters as he prowled the world of darkness. Sometimes, he even missed the comfort of Midna's weight on his back or the feeling of his lovely sword in his hand.

When he had returned to the village he had grown up in, he had expected to return to life without complication, perhaps with the disturbance of the occasional nightmare. It had unfortunately, not been as easy as he had imagined. Subconsciously he had secluded himself, hardly visiting the village and taking to wondering through the dense forests, remembering vividly the paths that he had one trod. As always, Princess Zelda occupied his thoughts. He was never free from the sight of her hair, her smile or the way that she pursed her lips.

It seemed as if even Epona felt a sense of loss, as she would sometimes stop in her grazing and look towards him. He once spoke to her as a friend and her gaze often begged him to let her gallop across the fields.

A soft sound alerted his ears to a distant shuffling and he gazed towards the offending area. He nearly smiled as Colin stepped out from a nearby bush and came towards him. Colin was hardly the boy that he had once rescued and had filled out more, making him seem like a capable and ready young man. A few remnants of his former self were still kept, his hair having not changed since his early years.

"I was looking for you…. I wanted to ask you something," he nodded at the boy, waiting for him to continued, "It's been a while… well, actually only a few days since you last practiced with me and I was just wondering if… well, can we practice some more?" The boy shuffled nervously as he spoke and kept his eyes mostly down cast, as if expecting rejection.

Link regarded him evenly and Colin visibly tensed under his gaze before speaking once more, "Not if it's too much trouble. I just… think that it might come in handy..."

The boy met his eyes defiantly and Link sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Colin…. I don't think there is much use in practicing any more."

The boy smiled softly in an understanding manner, "I know. It's just that, the world isn't always going to be peaceful and maybe if I learnt some more moves, I could save people like you do." A slight echo of his hero-worshipping childhood came through as he spoke.

Standing up and brushing off his tunic, Link muttered, though loud enough for the boy to hear, "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

The boy's face burst into a large smile and Link felt touched that he was so eager. He knew that the boy often thought of bigger things than the small village he had grown up in; things that a rural, peaceful life could never offer him. The boy's past distaste for swords had faded and he had become a firm believer in protecting others. He would hardly be surprised if he heard of Colin enlisting, he was always the active sort.

As they walked along one of the paths, Link asked, "What has Ilia been up to?"

The boy smiled cheekily and answered him as if they were best friends talking casually to each other, "She's been pretty busy lately… especially since that Kakariko boy came to visit the village."

Link blushed, though not noticing the extra smile Colin gave him. He muttered under his breath, this time low enough for only his ears to hear, "I'm sure she has…."

Colin spoke as he dawdled beside him, "You know, she used to like you."

Unsure of how to respond, Link kept on walking, flushing under the inquiring gaze of the youth. He felt odd to be referring to him as a youth but appearances were deceiving. Although Link did not look it, he felt centuries old and his body and mind were often weary with life and its challenges. Worst yet, the peace he had longed for seemed to be escaping him and his weariness only increased with the anxious calm he had settled into.

They emerged into a small clearing and Colin watched as Link paced around the edges, curious about how they would start. The clearing was littered with skinny branches from the trees above and the pleasing song of the birds echoed across the barren surface of the ground. The boy gave Link an awe-filled expression as he picked up a straight branch and twirled it effortlessly through his hand, getting the feel for his 'weapon' instantly. Link had always been nimble and quick with his hands and often felt naturally aware of whatever object he used for a weapon. Using the Master Sword had been as natural to him as breathing, although the weight had been slightly disarming.

He gave a pointed look to the boy and Colin immediately started shuffling around for an equally sized branch. Eventually finding one, he grabbed it and gripped it tightly, flowing into a natural defence position. With an experts eye, Link could see slight errors in his stance but allowed him to use the position anyways.

Raising an eyebrow, he commented on the firm grip Colin wielded the 'weapon' with, "Don't hold it so tight, it needs to feel flexible in your hands." He noticed the knuckles fill in with colour as the grip lessened slightly. The same stoic and determined expression remained though.

Springing into action, Link made sure that his attack was slow and simple. He easily swung the branch overhead and was pleased at the sight of Colin nervously blocking. A slight tremor wound its way through the wood as the force of the branch slapped against the boys, and Link felt a rush of adrenaline flow in his veins. He strained against the curiously strong urge to defeat the boy quickly and aggressively.

Stepping back, he took another swing at the boy, grunting when he was blocked again. Colin's eyes suddenly widened as a leg curled its way around his, effectively knocking him to the floor. In the clearing, the boy's harsh breathing echoed to his ears and he watched as his eyes focused once more on the figure leaning over him.

Colin lay on the ground for a moment, wondering how, in nearly half a minute of fighting, he had managed to land on his back. He had already submitted himself to the inevitable concept of defeat but had hoped that he would last longer then a minute or two.

Standing above him, Link offered his hand and hoisted the boy up, speaking as he did so, "You have to be alert every moment. Never let yourself feel pride in your actions, as that could be one of the many distractions that could cost you your life. Focus is the secret to success, even if that means abandoning your emotions."

A nod of appreciation came from Colin and he grabbed his stick once more. It occurred to him how incredibly inhuman Link seemed as he attacked and defended himself. His movements were graceful and ageless and his eyes piercing and threatening. In such a position, it was hard to comprehend that this man had once laughed cheerfully or rested peacefully under the cool afternoon sky.

They continued with the drills, only stopping when Colin sunk to the floor in a near stupor. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his legs trembled with the weight of his aching body. He nearly groaned at Link's composure and the way that he fidgeted restlessly with the stick.

He flopped onto his back, talking through deep, heavy breaths, "How can you still have so much energy? I feel as if I have been walking for an age or have tried to lift a house."

The man he had grown to admire seated himself gracefully next to him, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face, " It gets easier, it just requires a lot of patience and hard work."

Colin noticed an odd look in the other mans eyes, as if he was trying to recall a particularly distant memory. He shivered slightly at the predatory fierceness, which flashed over those startlingly blue eyes, but shrugged it off quickly as he waved an insect away. A flash of colour distracted his thoughts as a bird flew through the clearing and he allowed those nervous worries of his to disperse.

Noticing the quick movement, Link internally berated himself for the powerful longings that had consumed him. Even as he had been sitting with Colin, his mind had been racing through the long grasses of Hyrule Field and standing underneath the clear night sky as a waxing moon shone gently upon him. Looking towards the contrasting blue of the afternoon sky, he noticed that twilight was approaching for the sun had begun its slow creep towards the horizon. At this time of day, he usually secluded himself in his room, his hands creeping precariously towards a secret box. Perhaps it was good that Colin sat beside him and distracted his mind from those thoughts, which plagued him.

An odd silence settled over the two, neither comfortable nor awkward. It was not long before Colin spoke again, a look of concentration lining his young face, "I know it's a bit late to bring this up but…. I just can't forget it," He paused and Link waited. A slight hesitation formed on the boys face and he spoke again, "Thank you, for everything that you have done. I don't think I've said that yet. I know it isn't much but I mean it."

He was at a loss for words on how to respond so he simply looked away, not really seeing the ground as his mind wandered. Colin was watching him with concern and with a lonely voice he responded, "…my pleasure."

Standing up, he waited for the boy to follow his lead. A sigh accompanied his rising and he began to walk towards the village, the boy following in his stead. It seemed symbolic, that he was in front and Colin was behind and he couldn't help but feel that it resembled their relationship.

No matter how far he walked from that boy, the sound of his steady steps always followed him.

__

Uli smiled at the small bundle cradled in her arms. She dangled a finger above the squirming body and laughed at the quick fingers, which tried to snatch at the offending digit.

Rusl smiled at the sweet scene in front of him, taking another drink from the teacup he was holding. The day had finally come to an end and he was glad to be able to relax in front of the fire with his family.

Footsteps sounded from door and Colin walked into the room, smiling at his mother and greeting his father. He took a cup from the shelf and poured himself some tea, seating himself next to his father.

Turning to the elder man, Colin inquired, "Has Link come to see you yet?"

Rusl took another sip and answered, "Not in a while… but I think that he's just trying to get himself together."

"Oh… "

Regarding his boy quizzically, Rusl turned to him and paused, wondering what his soft exclamation was regarding, "have you seen him lately?

Colin's face lit into a quick smile as he responded, "I was with him today, he's been helping me practice sword fighting. I'm not very good at it yet but I'm getting there!"

"Be sure you complete your chores before you play."

"It's not playing, he's teaching me how to be a warrior."

Uli looked up quickly and asked in a concerned motherly voice, "You're being careful aren't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Colin answered, "Do you really think he'd let me injure myself? It's really fun though… he does push me pretty hard. I don't think he's used to holding back…"

Rusl took a sip of his tea again and placed the cup down. Link had changed since his return to Ordon. He was troubled and silent, no longer the chirpy youth, which had strolled around town with a pleasant grin and eager gait.

Colin stopped in his gushing as he realized the serious look on his father's face. Rusl paused in consideration before speaking, "You've been good lately so… if you stick to your chores and help out around the house, then I'll make you a practice sword for your sixteenth birthday."

Almost instantly, the boy beamed and started to string together as many thank you's as he could. Rusl grinned slightly as he realized that his wife was looking at him with a slightly disapproving look.

He shrugged and poured himself another cup of tea.

Uli suddenly smiled encouragingly and spoke, "We should invite Link around for dinner."

Colin watched his father's reaction eagerly and was slightly disappointed when the man made no inclination that he had heard her.

Giving up on waiting, Uli spoke again, "He seems awfully lonely up there."

Shifting in his seat, Rusl decided to respond, "Maybe he's just trying to relax a bit…"

Another silence spread over the room, though hardly noticed by the two adults that were thinking deeply to themselves, pondering over the boy that they had loved for years and wondering when he had suddenly matured. Grabbing a wooden sculpture that Colin was half was through carving of Epona, he picked up a close knife and begun the tedious and yet comforting task.

Suddenly, a smile lit up Uli's face and she rocked the baby in her arms, as if growing too restless with her hands, "We should throw a celebration!"

Rusl and Colin looked up with identical expressions of confusion. Losing interest already in his carving, he placed it back on the table.

He spoke first, "What are we celebration?"

"Link of course! We haven't welcomed him back yet! "

"But it's been weeks and weeks since he returned. Isn't it too late?"

Standing up carefully with her child, she placed her in the nearby cradle and answered in a whisper, "Of course not. We could invite the whole village and host a huge feast."

Turning to his father, Colin watched as he fought an internal war with himself. He knew what the man was thinking and the doubts that plagued his mind. Not many people were sure of this new man that Link had turned into. He worried them but was resilient enough to refuse their help. The last thing they wanted was to host a celebration for him if he didn't want it.

A small sigh escaped his lips and Rusl spoke softly, "I'm not doing any of the preparations though…."

Uli answered with an eager smile.

__

Link stared at his carry bag.

The soft leather, which lined the outside of the bag, was worn and dusty. Although he had tried to clean it, the dust seemed to have made its mark upon the once unblemished surface. Scuffmarks lined the exterior and the clips were rusted and bronzed, only fantasies of their former selves. A dark stain stemmed from the corner and Link had the strong suspicion that it was old blood, whether his or someone else's, he couldn't be sure.

A gust of wind entered through the front door and the bag swung slightly, torturing Link with its seductively innocent looks. Inside it's sturdy exterior, a faded and slightly torn letter was concealed.

For as long as he had been in the village, the letter had been constantly plaguing his thoughts. It was by accident that he had discovered that someone had slipped it carefully into one of his bags as he had set off, trusting that he would eventually find it and respond to the message.

Moving over to the bag anxiously, he lifted the flap gently up and tore into opening, quickly shuffling through its contents and emerging with a gold line letter.

Wasting no time, he tore open the seal and unravelled the one page of writing, stopping to run his hand over the fine ink that lined the page. Link could safely say that he was more than a little infatuated with Princess Zelda. He knew that it was her writing, which stained the parchment and images of her slender fingers rose unbidden to his mind. She had given him purpose and a reason to fight. Now, he was lost and unsure, his heart still longing for a sight of her gentle eyes or rose coloured cheeks.

He trailed his gaze over the luxurious script.

_Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule and devoted servant to the people of Hyrule, _

_Requests the presence of Link of Ordon Village for the recuperation and rehabilitation of the city and its people. An award of honour, a celebration and knighting is to be preformed on arrival as well as a private conference with her highness, Princess Zelda. _

_Greatest respect is to be acknowledged to Link of Ordon._

_Princess Zelda._

Link stared at the letter in awe and shock, his heart beating wildly against his rib cage.

For a moment, he humoured the notion that this was a joke but dismissed it as he gazed once more at her fine script.

From the moment that he had stepped out of the gates of her city, he had been comforted by the knowledge that the city would prosper. How could they not with such a ruler as she? They had no need of him anymore. H was a strange presence to the army who could not accept him into their ranks without a title. The people were unsure of how to act around him, whether to accept him as one of their own or revere him as a hero.

Chuckling to himself he entertained the thought of waltzing into the castle again, his letter tucked underneath his arm. Would she smile when she saw him, throw her arms out and embrace him? Or more likely, would she nod and take his hand and assure him that it was the people who were grateful to him and that they were the reason that he was being knighted?

He stopped his thoughts from dwindling into speculation and he smoothed the letter out onto his wooden table.

Despite the rational thoughts that flew through his mind, he could not help but think… what chance would he have of winning a princess?

__

AN: As you can see, I quite like this pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Link but hey, I didn't think of him first….

AN: Okay, this chapter features Beth's POV. I thought that it would be interesting to see how his old connections view him. Especially the children. By the way, Colin and Beth and Talo would be around 15.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hoisting herself onto the thick wood, Beth watched as Talo struggled to keep his balance beside her, gripping the frame of the fence and positioning himself awkwardly along it. Looking down she felt slightly disappointed at the lack of Malo, missing his strange intelligence and fierce curiosity. It wasn't often that the village received letters from him but she knew that his business was booming. She could tell that Talo was feeling the loss of his younger brother but he would just shake his head and roll her eyes, as if questioning her inquisitiveness.

They had matured a lot from when they were children. Beth had always assumed that she could one day leave the village for a more exciting life. Now she wished for the opposite, her experiences with adventure had left her craving the security of Ordon.

A goat shifted and eyed them before blinking its large eyes and returning to its meal. The night was just beginning to creep over the horizon and before long she would forced by her father or by Pergie (who after Links reappearance had been keeping an extra sharp eye on them) to return to the village. She peered into the sky and felt a smile form on her face at the sight of the sunset.

Beth yelped as she felt an elbow connect with a rib and she glared at Talo. The boy turned to her and pointed his head in the direction of the field. She followed his gaze and her eyes rested on a figure walking through the fields.

She whispered to Talo, knowing that more sound would alert the person and then force them to return to the village quicker than expected, "Is it Pergie?"

Talo squinted and raised a hand to block out an imaginary ray of sun, "Nah, it's not Fargo either, he left a while ago."

Matching his squint she examined the figure curiously, swinging her legs from the decaying wood frame of the fence, scarred by the wind and numerous goats that brushed against it. The figure walked with no obvious purpose and looked up at the sunset occasionally, having not noticed the two children watching him eagerly.

Beth felt a blush form on her cheeks as realized who it was. Even after his absence she hadn't been able to forget his careful nature and soft words. Some days she had even walked towards the bridge that distanced Ordon from the rest of the world and watched for any sign of his approach. Even though Colin captured her attention most of the time but she still couldn't get over her first ever crush.

The figure leant down and grabbed a root of grass and whistled into it, his posture alert. A sharp clear ring suspended over the open field and the goats straightened up, watching and attentive for any danger.

They watched in bemused amusement as Epona came tearing around the bend from the village, her speed increasing with each stride until she jumped the locked fence and trotted neatly towards Link. A neigh of pleasure and familiarity escaped his horse and she nudged him gently with her long muzzle, leaning into his comforting strokes.

Looking towards Talo she saw a grin spread over his face as he saw his idol, memorizing the details of their secret watching. He and Colin often fought with sticks in their free time, which was becoming less frequent than she had thought. When Link returned Talo had spent half of his free time waiting for the suddenly reclusive man to appear. He had been slightly disappointed with the small amount he now saw of him though had told her excitedly about how he had managed to go fishing with him.

Talo spoke in a loud whisper, "D'you think he knows of the party?"

Beth only managed a shake of her head and he shrugged his shoulders, going back to his observing of his hero.

Link moved towards the saddle of Epona and hoisted himself with a natural grace and ease onto the horse's back, Epona shifting under neath him as she felt the comfortable weight once more.

Once more, Beth felt her heart hammer in her chest as she watched him. She had always imagined that one day a handsome man would come riding into the village and take her away to be wed to and live with forever. It had not been long ago that she pictured Link as that man, though now she realized that it was only one sided. She had once told Colin about this little fantasy of hers (minus the Link part) and he had laughed and then without warning hoisted her onto his back, neighing and doing a dismal job of being a horse. She was happy with how her and Colin were growing so much closer together; she could imagine a life with him in Ordon. Even though they were still young, barely past 15 she had begun to see Colin as mature. Still, she had to admit that Link was handsome in that mysteriously beautiful way.

A slick nudge in the horse's ribs sent the horse into a slow walk, taking a few moments to let Link get comfortable. Breaking into a run, Epona slid to the side of the paddock, edging towards them faster. As Link noticed their two forms he grabbed the reigns tightly and pulled Epona in, her hooves skidding on the parched and grazed ground.

With an even gaze, Link brought the horse beside the fence that Beth and Talo were perched on and pulled her to a stop. Beth shifted as she realized that she had been staring and with a slight jab back into Talo's ribs as payment for earlier, brought him out of his reverie.

The boy beside her shook his head to clear it and smiled at Link. His smile was contagious as soon a small smile curved onto Link's lips, which, in turn, caused Beth to blush and reveal a full-toothed grin of approval.

Talo leant as forward as his balance allowed and gushed to Link, "Can I ride her one day?" Skipping the introductions entirely and asking a frequent question.

Link answered in a smooth voice, patting the side of her neck, "Sorry, Talo. She's still a bit tall."

With a slightly deflated but still infectious smile, Talo spoke again, "So? You're short! Come on Link, Please?"

"Sorry, but what I lack in height I make up for in balance." Obviously noting the boy's attempts at staying on the thin wooden frame.

Chuckling at the grown boy, Link swept an un-gloved hand through his blonde hair; his green hat still perched like concrete and covering the rest of it. Since his return he no longer bothered with his armour or chain male but Beth was still yet to see him in his old Ordon attire. He still wore his green tunic and tights; the old hat perched on his head and his boots as scuffed as ever.

A small silence spread over them as Talo pouted and with an almost nervous look, Link spoke once more, "Beth, I haven't seen you around the village as much?"

She smiled and answered, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that! I've been helping Uli out. She even let's me baby sit sometimes."

Opening his mouth to reply, Link was cut off by Talo, a mischievous tone to his voice, "Preparing yourself for Colin are we?"

Blushing furiously, Beth punched his arm lightly. After the incident in Kakariko, Colin and Talo had become fast friends, having a non-threatening continuous argument between them as if reminded each other of how things used to be. It had been a shock for the whole village when Talo was first seen with Colin, fishing in the stream and chatting merrily between each other.

Link's eyes sparkled as he spoke, "So that's why he's been so preoccupied in practice lately…"

Now turning the colour of a tomato, Beth muttered under her breath, "you guys are horrible," causing them to burst into laughter. Even Epona whinnied lightly and tossed her head, as if understanding their conversation.

Already knowing her revenge, Beth gave a glare of pure attitude to Link and grinned as she spoke, "Coming from the man that had Ilia prancing after him?"

A blush spread over the mans face that for some reason seemed to suite him and he rubbed the back of his neck and leant his face down slightly. She was glad that she could at least reduce someone to a pile of embarrassment.

Her attention was grabbed suddenly by the smallest of whispers from Link, "she wouldn't if she knew about _her…._" Talo had obviously not heard but Beth was now curious and eager to know about this woman in Link's life. She could only imagine how special this lady must be to have someone like Link's attention caught.

"Beth! Talo! Where are you?"

Turning sharply, Beth saw the figure of her mother in the darkness with a lantern casting a glow around her. She suddenly realized that it was almost dark and that they were expected to be back for dinner. A sudden thump and groan of frustration came from Talo as he tipped over the edge of the fence, his arms flailing madly as he fell onto a soft patch of grass below.

Another chuckle escaped Link's lips.

Beth turned back to him, annoyed at their sudden departure, "Sorry, mum doesn't like me staying to late, 'specially after that monster came into the village ages ago."

An almost sudden transformation came over Link and the smile slipped off his face and a slight frown creased his brow. He nodded and cast a glance at Talo who was still heaving himself to his feet and brushing the grass of his legs.

"You should get home then."

The two friends watched in amazement as he jerked the reigns sharply and with a straight, serious posture broke Epona into a canter, leaping the gate once more and thundering past her mum and into the village, no doubt heading into some mysterious part of the forest. Beth suddenly felt chills as she remembered his expression, a cold one that she only saw at the most rare occasions.

Talo tugged on her arm and pulled her off the fence, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Beth could still hear the thunder of Epona's hooves as she moved further away, reminding her of the sound of a rampaging goat.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tossing the covers aside in his bed, Link stared through the small window and into the moon. Tomorrow was a new moon and he could be sure that he would be acting up.

It had been no surprise to him that he had inherited some of the wolf's mannerism. He had, after all, spent a tedious amount of time running through the world of the Twilight and Hyrule with Midna.

He missed Midna, more than he cared to admit. When wondering the planes for new quests he had often debated her, especially why she appeared as she did. It had been more than a slight shock to see her in her human form, there was no doubt that she was beautiful. If he weren't so preoccupied with Zelda he would have fallen hard for her. To him though, it was more than just beauty. He felt peace when he looked towards Zelda, not the mystery of an unknown woman who was beautiful. But with Zelda they shared a sense of understanding of the hard burdens of duty, something that many could never understand.

It was obvious that Midna wasn't used to him, or anyone for that matter. He wouldn't be surprised if he was actually the first friend in her life. Her actions seemed continuously stunted and he was sure that she was confused about why he remained in her life. He understand what she meant by the keeping in touch with the mirror, it was her way of telling him that she cares about him, about how he will turn out after everything is back to normal.

He supposed that once he became restless with peace he would search for the mirror once more. If for his own satisfaction of hearing her comments and alluring gaze once more. He knew that he was a wanderer; he just hoped that Zelda could be the one to accompany him on his next walk about.

Sighing in annoyance, Link pulled the remaining sheets of his legs and fetched his bag. Heading towards the slightly more subdued fire he pulled out the letter from Princess Zelda and read it again.

He was not sure that he could personally bear to put off seeing her for as long as he intended to. One of his main dealings in life was to explore ever possibility for he knew that it would just leave him confused and once again, alone with no answers. Even if his heart was broken he would at least have a reason, something he could contemplate and if possible, improve.

Pushing the thoughts of rejection away he focused on the positive sides of his life. He was to be awarded and knighted which would alleviate him above the normal standards of people. He was also a well-known hero to the people. It was clear that status was not part of the problem; even though she was a princess his rank was high enough to command respect.

Hyrule was also looking for a king, it was clear that they adored Princess Zelda but a king spreads stability and power, something that had been lacking of late.

Fingering his earring nervously, Link bit his lip. _King. _If he was to somehow, by some amazing twist of fate to ever be together with Zelda, he would be king.

As if Hero wasn't enough.

Pausing in his scanning of the letter he made up his mind, in three days he would leave for Zelda.

Whether or not he would return to Ordon as a solitary figure would be up to her now.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sprawled beneath Uli's fire, Beth, Talo and Colin yawned. Their bellies were filled from dinner and the three of them often met up for a lay down before they headed back to the their houses for sleep. Colin's house had the best area for lazy relaxation so it was common for the two others to end up at his house.

Colin spoke up as he watched the fire, "I'm tired."

Talo kicked him with a leg and ignored the boy's moan of lazy protest, "Then go to bed."

Smiling ludicrously, Colin winked at Beth, "and leave poor defenceless Beth to wander back to her house alone. In case you've forgot, I protect people."

Beth giggled slightly at this and joined in the conversation, "oh handsome knight, save me from the horrible monsters of Ordon!!"

Colin laughed and he tickled her, earning more giggles from her as she rolled around. Talo rolled his eyes in annoyance at their flirting. It had not been long ago that they ignored each other, Colin finding Beth over bearing and Beth thinking of Colin as to young and immature.

Her giggles eventually fell away and after a brief silence, Colin spoke, "hey, when is the party for Link on again?"

No answer followed and Colin assumed that they had both shrugged their shoulders.

He called out, "Hey, Mom?"

Small footsteps reached their ears and Uli appeared in the doorway, "yes dear?"

"When's Links party going to happen?"

The woman's eyes instantly widened with excitement and she answered quickly, "three days dear. I've already spoken to some of the people about it. I asked Bo and he said that he would love to host it in his house. Ilia has already begun with the preparations!"

The woman smiled at them and left the room, her eyes softening as she saw Colin and Beth rolled towards each other.

Talo muttered under his breath as her footsteps receded, "I hope Link doesn't find out about it…."

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: ohhh Link's leaving at the same time as the party…

Okay, cool. So that's that chapter done. Hope you enjoyed so far.

Feel free to Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda the game.

AN: Sorry about the long update! I tried to make it as quick as I could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breathing in the fresh, clean air, Link closed his eyes sleepily. His cap was flung over his eyes in an attempt to block out of the sun. Even from his shady position, the sun still filtered through the healthy, colourful canopy. He yawned again and stretched out his muscles, enjoying the relaxation that he had found in the small village of Ordon.

Making a small contented sound in the back of his throat he pulled the cap off his eyes. With his hands nestling under his head as a pillow he watched the cool liquid of the stream run endlessly in front of him. The water looked refreshing and he felt his mouth go dry at the thought of taking a long drink of the crystal clear liquid. Birds flew over the top of the water's surface, diving and dipping into its depth and leaving with small prizes in their beaks.

His eyes suddenly felt heavy and with a sense of security and comfort, he closed the heavy lids. His breathing became regular and deep and without allowing himself to slip off into oblivion, he let the sounds and sights of the area wash over him. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and the grass tickled the sides of his face. He could hear the sound of Epona's hooves occasionally landing heavily near him as she grazed happily.

The sound of gravel shifting met his ears and he peeked underneath his closed lids. The blurry outline of a familiar village boy made him tense his body and with a practiced grace, he jumped into a defensive position. In a movement that would have been missed with the blink of an eye, he swiftly produced the small knife that was concealed in his boot. Although the war was over, it would never truly stop for him. It was a common fact that if danger existed, it would run to meet him, whether he willed it or not.

His gaze landed on Colin who was grinning like mad as he stood in the grass just off the tree and stream. The boy walked leisurely towards him as he spoke, "If I had of been a monster you'd have been in a bit of a mess right now."

Link shrugged at the thought, a detailed description of how the attack would proceed and end had already formed in his mind, each one ending with him dealing the final blow, "I'm sure I would have survived _somehow._"

The boy snorted and turned his eyes down. The shy look on his still childish face made Link sure that there was more then respect in his eyes. He had known for a while that the boy admired him and he had tried in vain to stop that unrealistic image.

Standing, now up and alert, Link spoke again as the boy reached him, "So… am I needed for anything?"

Colin made an odd gesture with his lips before he replied, "…not really, I just thought you might like some company."

Unsure of how to respond to such a statement, Link walked towards the stream and took his boots off. He was not by nature a social person and often found the thought of staying with someone overnight or in a guarding position incredibly uncomfortable. He had never felt the security and comfort of a family and it was difficult for him to think of his presence as anything but an oddity. He often wondered how he would have turned out if he had been raised as a normal boy, whether he still would have thrown himself into war. Perhaps the plus side of being a singular person was that he had nothing to lose when charging into battle. Despite that reclusive part of him, Colin seemed to accept his need for solitude.

The boy sometimes did follow him like a stray puppy, which, if he was to be honest, was flattering. Colin watched as Link sat on the side of the stream and dunked his feet in it. The water was just deep enough that he could plunge them in until mid calf. It seemed an age since he had last sat in this spot and swung his feet in the clear stream. Back then, his only care had been for Epona.

Taking off his boots, Colin quickly followed suite, his pants rolled up to his thighs in an effort to prevent them getting wet. The boy smiled brightly as he saw flash of silver and before he knew it, a fish was struggling in the hands of the older man.

Link looked at the fish in confusion. Upon seeing the flash of silver he had acted on pure instinct and had grabbed it in such speed that not even his mind had yet to realize what he had done. With a frown, Link suspected that his actions were on account of his wolf's instincts. It was concerning that the behaviours were coming through in his human form.

Colin's voice broke through his thoughts, "Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Link looked at him blankly and replied, "uh… maybe when you're older…."

The boy poked his tongue out at the green clad man and Link grinned mischievously as he dropped the fish back into the water. It floated to the top for a second before jerking to life and swimming quickly away.

Still grinning and acting on impulse (which was rare for him), Link grabbed the boy by the neck and efficiently pulled him under his arm for a headlock. The boy laughed and pushed at his arms, twisting his head in an effort to break free from the tight and firm hold. Link just twisted his fist harder into the hair, only releasing Colin when tears of laughter were streaming down his face.

Letting him go, he leaned back and surveyed the boy, whose hairstyle now resembled that of a mane, "Your lucky I went easy on you."

Colin laughed, "I guess you're just lucky that I'm such a gentleman that I wont respond to that _very _violent and barbaric act!"

Link laughed softly, "You are very generous, My Lord."

"I could get used to being called that…"

Shoving him playfully, Link scrunched up his face, "Well I wouldn't if I were you. I'm not sure Beth would like that."

He was rewarded with a glowing red hue on the boy's cheeks as he mentioned her name. At that moment, Link was intensely glad that the boy didn't know of his infatuation with the princess. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how utterly impossible his situation was.

Their feet still dangling idly in the water, Link and Colin leant back onto the soft ground, their hands cushioning their heads. Epona whinnied her approval of the area and went back to grazing. Her grazing seemed loud against the flat plain of grass which heightened each sound.

Colin sat up in confusion at the sound and looked around, "is something wrong with Epona?"

For a moment Link allowed what the boy had just said to register in his mind. He had forgotten that not even Ilia knew the differences between Epona's calls. He must have thought that the horse was disturbed or wary of something, as she was not prone to using her voice. He was glad that despite all the hardship they had suffered, his relationship with Epona was as strong as ever. He often thought that he could hear the lightest touch upon his mind when he was with her, the same touch that began when he spied Hyrule Castle or grasped the Master Sword in his hand. It was comforting.

"Nothing's wrong, Colin."

The boy glanced warily around once more and went back into his last position, the tension leaving his body surprisingly quick. He had always been a trusting person, ready to believe whatever a friend had stated.

The boy spoke over the streams rushing, "I'm really glad you're back, Link."

He chose not to reply to that statement, as he wasn't quite sure how long his stay would be. While he felt guilty at abandoning them, his presence seemed to be more of an annoyance to daily life then a welcome addition. He was not the kind of person to wallow in a negative area. There were plenty of places he had yet to see or journey to and even more to see without the threat of danger and war.

"We all missed you a lot. We missed Epona as well."

Nodding, Link still did not trust his voice. Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty about his future actions. He was still torn between two of the most precious things in life. He had the village, a foster family to himself and an all encompassing parent, and he had a life of adventure, of new cities, forests and Zelda's smile. Biting his lip, he did not see the look of alarm come over Colin's face as he watched him. The worried look on the Hero's face justifying the fears he felt of Link's unhappiness and insecurities.

Holding his breath, Link looked up at the sky. The blue canvas was tinted a light shade of orange as the sun slowly made its weary descent into the horizon. He looked up to the faint outline of the moon that was still visible in the daylight. His heart fell as he gazed upon its nearly full body and he felt his hands flex at the thought of running, hunting and watching the night through colourless eyes.

There was, however, only a few more nights to enjoy the serenity of peace and he willed his mind to remember his afternoon under the large tree. The thought of leaving the village rose unwelcomed to his mind again and he sighed heavily.

Sitting up, he collected his boots and popped them back on, speaking as he did so, "I have to go, but I'll see you around."

The boy nodded, a frown evident on his thankfully innocent face. Link whistled and the large horse bounded slowly behind him as he walked away. When he turned back, he could see the faint outline of Colin against a crescendo of colour as the sun faded from the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beth! Talo!"

Colin ran up to his friends, his legs dusty from the water and his hair still poking up in a style that was very similar to a half plucked chicken. The two of his friends looked at him in concern and they set down their gardening tools. Jaggle briefly popped his head out from above and peered from the top of a ledge at the boy. Deciding that there was no danger he turned back to his sleeping.

Finally reaching them, Colin stopped and let himself catch his breath before speaking, "I was at the stream with Link and I mentioned that I was glad he was home and he had this expression on that was really confusing and I think there's something up with him because he didn't seem that happy and now I don't know what to do because the party's in a few days and … and what if he's gone by then!"

The blonde haired boy stamped his foot as he breathed heavily from the excessive talking. He kept on glancing up the pathway as if expecting Link to saunter down any moment and catch him talking about him. Uli had always told him that talking behind ones back never really achieved anything except the habit of lying because it always managed to get back to the person you least want it to be with.

Talo raised an eyebrow at his friend's actions, "So… he's leaving?"

"I don't know!"

Beth put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder as he had nearly worked himself into hysterics. She knew how important the man was to Colin and seeing him so torn up over his hero made her feel an odd anger towards the silent warrior. She knew that he was going through a rough patch but his indifference towards Colin was getting distracting.

Beth spoke, "Well, maybe you just heard what he said wrong?"

Colin shook his head from side to side in an emphasis on the fact that he knew _exactly _what he saw.

Deciding to stop the boy's very contagious bad mood, she spoke loudly, "well then, I guess were just going to have to give him reason to stay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the crystal as carefully as he could, Link felt the irresistible urge to touch it. He cursed under his breath as he resisted the feeling. From his peripheral vision he could see it sitting perfect and pristine on one of the top shelves.

A candle shone on the table and a fire roared in the fireplace, keeping dutifully to the confines of the small opening. The moonlight illuminated half of the room from further darkness although it made the shadows seem longer and more threatening. The letter from princess Zelda remained on the top of the table, the ends curling from the hours of being held in a rolled up position.

It seemed like hours (although only minutes) that he kept his gaze locked up ahead, the crystal always being slightly in his view. He knew that if he was to touch it he would assume the form of the wolf and whether or not he'd be in control was something he worried obsessively over. He knew that he would eventually give in to the seduction of the crystal and the huge boundaries of the unknown were constantly thrust in his face.

Walking over to the door, he locked it. Heading down to his cellar he retrieved a spare plank of wood and stuck it in the handle, securing and barricading the door. He wasn't sure that it would that sturdy but it would hold… he hoped.

The crystal glinted sharply and he moved over towards it, his hand hovering over the object for a moment as he fully considered his actions for the last time. His mind returned to the feeling of powerful hind legs and ever-alert ears.

Leaning down, he grasped it.

Almost instantly, his vision tunnelled and he knew through experience that he wasn't blacking out. The sounds, smells and sensations surrounded him in a rush and he felt his blood pumping through the powerful and swift body.

Falling to the ground he let his new body adjust to the change for a moment as he panted through the deadly and intimidating jaws. His eyes closed for a moment and he breathed in again.

Looking down at himself he became acutely aware of the warmth that his fur created and the scent that was retained in it. His vision was sharper and the moonlight, which had only previously helped to illuminate the room, now lit it up in a hazy and dreamlike glow. A scent faintly swelled in his nose and he lifted his head up. His ears swivelled to capture the sounds of the night.

Saliva pooled in his jaws and he moved towards the door, using his nose to nudge it. The plank, however, kept it firmly in place. A surge of violence rose towards the barricaded entrance that was restricting his movement and he attacked it quickly, his claws and jaws both marking the wood with long sweeping carves. The door however, was kept firmly barricaded.

The scent swelled in his nose again and with all reason now driven from his transformed mind, he attacked the door again.

Over and over he attacked it, trying to somehow break free of the stuffy room that was growing much to hot from the fireplace. His breathing was soon erratic and fur littered the ground from where it had dislodged itself from his attacks on the solitary object.

Eventually the scent faded and as a beast, he lay down on the cold and hard floor, willing himself to turn back into a human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning, Link blinked warily against the morning sun. Trees had obscured his window until the sun escaped from the horizon. His lids were painted red against the sudden onslaught.

Lifting himself off the cold and hard wooden floor of his house, he felt his bones ache. It felt as if he had run across Hyrule Field the night before and then lain down to rest on a particularly pointy rock. Squinting, he stared down at his body. He let out a relieved sigh at the sight of himself in the bright, morning light. His skin was pale and no dark fur marred its smooth surface. Occasionally, a cut or bruise broke the skin, a testament to his raging body and mind. With his weary eyes, he could see dark stains littering the floor. A macabre reminder of what he had inflicted on himself.

Memories of the night before flew through his mind. Hazy images of violence and havoc crept into him and he felt himself clench his fist. He could remember trying to break through the door, his body heaving with the effort of tearing it down. What worried him was that he had inflicted such damage on himself. Why was he unable to control these wild compulsions? How violent would his next transformation be?

His alert and cautious ears picked up the sound of footsteps. While he was human, some senses remained shaper and more sensitive. He waited until the pounding, rhythm of walking moved closer to his door. It seemed that two people were approaching. A loud knock followed after a pause.

Eyes widening, Link hurried to sit up from the floor. His body protested at the movement and for the first time since waking, he felt his injuries. Wincing, he walked to a wooden chest and dug in it for some clothes. Slipping the garments on quietly, he tried in vain to cover whatever injury he could.

"Link, are you alright in there?" The sound of Ilia's sweet, familiar voice travelled through the door. He looked down at the sound. Once, her voice had caused his heart to swell.

The faint sound of Colin's voice met his ears and his eyes widened at his remark, "Just open the door. He's probably just sleeping."

He bit his lip and hesitated before shouting to the two villagers, "Just… Just a minute!"

He heard her murmur an Okay through the door before a silence fell. Anxiety tore through him as he surveyed his room. The same, disturbing image of bloodstains was on the floor and he frowned at the sight. It was noticeable and worrying, although the extent of his injuries did seem to match up with the amount of blood spilled.

Getting onto his knees, he used an old rag from his travelling days to clean up the drops, cursing under his breath as he did so. He tried not to make to much sound as he rubbed the floor and he could hear the impatient talking of the two outside. Surveying the slightly cleaner wooden floors, he wiped the sweat off his brow and chucked the rag into his chest, shutting it quietly.

Taking a deep breath, he nervously walked over to the door and opened it slightly; just enough so that they could see that he was all right. Ilia was tall, her body having changed from that of a young girl, to a young woman. When he saw her, he was reminded of just how they had changed. Despite her form, she still had the same love for Epona and was just as quick to blush. Colin was waiting beside her, his face lighting up as he saw his mentor appear.

As he watched her, he fought amusement at the reddening of her cheeks, "Link! How are you? Sorry about calling on you so early, Colin and I really just wanted to see you."

He smiled thinly, although genuinely, "It's alright. I'm an early riser."

Colin rolled his eyes at their pleasantries, speaking purposively at him, "So we actually came here for a reason, you know," Link waited for the boy to elaborate, "Last night, some really odd things happened last night."

He narrowed his eyes, "what kinds of things?"

The boy shuffled and flicked his eyes downward, "Noises... Strange noises from around here. We were wondering if you knew anything about them?

He fought to keep his eyes from widening as he internally cursed, "I didn't hear anything. What did they sound like?"

"Kind of odd. A lot like a dog or something of that sort but it was more… guttural. It sounded ferocious."

Ilia looked at him nervously, "I asked Colin to see what it was but…"

"Well I didn't hear you volunteering!"

"That's because I'm a girl. Besides, aren't you some sort of warrior now?"

He pouted, "I'm still training."

Link interrupted harshly, not feeling up to playing along with their banter, especially with his cuts now bleeding again, "I really do appreciate you both coming out but I have a few things I need to sort out."

They both looked down and flushed an embarrassed red, "Oh."

Mumbling slightly from the berating, Colin spoke, "Well, we just came to see if you were alright. You'll let us know if anything comes up, wont you?" The boy looked up expectantly.

Ignoring the fact that he was in a lot of pain, Link sighed and spoke again, "Of course I will…. If you'd like to come back later in the day, I wouldn't mind. I'm just… busy, right now."

The two villagers brightened instantly, a smile crossing their faces. Colin gushed out quickly, "Can Beth and Talo come to? Oh, can you show them your moves and can I please ride Epona?"

Smiling slightly, Link responded, "Maybe. It depends on how much she likes you today."

Ilia also looked excited at the prospect of seeing Epona again, although her smile was tainted with lines of worry and doubt. He wondered how well she could see through him. She was, after all, a childhood friend. Although a lot had changed, her ability to see through him was one that he couldn't assure himself of having changed as well.

Nodding to them gratefully, he watched their forms as they retreated back to the village. As they dwindled into small specks in the distance, he closed the door, walked to his bed and collapsed gratefully into its welcoming arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning through a sleep filled haze, he awoke to another barrage of knocking at the door. Link stumbled out of bed and opened the door, neither taking notice nor caring whom it was.

Of course, it was Colin. Talo, Beth and Ilia and a stranger that he had never met before accompanied him. Acknowledging the village boys, he shook hands with the stranger, "I've heard a lot about you, Link. I'm Mido. I dropped into Ordon for a few days and I've heard nothing but your name since I got here. I decided that it was about time I met the man himself!"

Feeling guilty at his irritated expression and bed ridden appearance, he forced a smile onto his face, knowing that everyone could tell that it was fake, "I have also heard a lot of yourself. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mido was a tall and lanky person who, although sure on his feet, held a certain amount of awkwardness. Link was guessing that this was due to his height, which dwarfed the other villagers. Although tall, his form was not intimidating and there was gentleness to his presence, which was reassuring. It may have been his hazy mind but there was the smallest flash of recognition in his eyes, the kind that made him nervous and tense. He was sure that Mido would be great for Ilia but he couldn't keep a small amount of jealousy from creeping into his heart when he thought of how she had once fawned over him.

Opening the door wider to invite him in he stifled a laugh at the way he bent his back to enter. As he watched the villagers invade his privacy he could hardly believe that he had grown up with them. It seemed an age that he had last just relaxed in another's presence. He missed being able to talk of nothing and everything.

Colin looked around intently, his eyes memorizing each square feet of the area. His prying eyes made him glad that his letter from Zelda was stored deep in his chest, away from his curiosity. The boy had walked to his bow and arrow and was looking at it in awe. Mido was also gazing at it curiously and he caught the man gazing at him from the corner of his eye.

The boy broke the silence, "So what do you want to do?"

Talo spoke eagerly, "How about we do some swimming? Or we could go for a walk. I've always wanted to go deep into the forest."

Ilia paused and frowned, "That sounds dangerous."

"We have Link. We'll be fine!"

"I still don't like it. I think we should walk to Hyrule Field. I hear that the sun sets beautifully there."

Link smiled in reminiscence, "It is beautiful."

Although Talo argued heatedly with the suggestion, it was eventually resolved that they would walk to Hyrule Field. Although Ilia was a bit wary of crossing the bridge, the knowledge that the horse could speed over it without hesitation was enough to comfort her. After her suggestion, it was also agreed that Epona would go with them. He was glad that she would come, he felt guilty at his current neglect of her.

The others all quickly assembled outside as Link retrieved his saddlebag and Epona, slipping her a few carrots for putting up with his lack of attention to her. Climbing onto the saddle, he had an intense feeling of déjà vu. He could almost remember the first feelings of his adventure: hope, optimism and anxiety had flown through his stomach. Now, he simply felt at ease.

He nudged Epona with his foot and she gladly walked out of the makeshift stall and into the light. Once he had exited, Ilia had moved to stroke her thick neck gently. Epona snorted in encouragement and pleasure. He ears flicked back and he snorted at the silent rebuke he was receiving. Although the others were crowding around his magnificent friend, Colin was standing apart, his eyes gazing longingly at her form.

He cleared his throat at the sight, "Colin," the boy looked up, "would you like to ride her?"

The boy's eyes lit up, "Me? Ride her?"

"If you'd like to."

"More then anything in the world! Are you sure it's alright?"

"It's fine. Just treat her right and let her guide you. She knows were to go…" he stroked her neck fondly, glancing at her ears, which had flicked forward. She whinnied softly and shifted on one foot.

Talo's voice broke his thoughts, "Why does he get to ride her?"

Sighing, answered resolutely, "Epona is no pony, she's an animal and she has a temper. Colin has been working up his muscle and I've taught him the basics of protecting himself. If anything were to happen, he could control her. I couldn't assume the same for you." In truth, he didn't trust anyone with her, even Colin. He would remain on her, just to make sure that nothing happened.

Pouting, Talo crossed his arms. He nudged the horse lightly in the ribs and guided her to Colin, stopping her huge form beside the dwarfed boy. Unhooking his feet from the stirrups, he instructed the boy on how to lift himself onto her back. As the boy leaned his weight onto his foot in the stirrup, Epona shifted, causing the boy to jolt in alarm. He used a hand to guide the boy behind him. The boy bit his lips as he sat behind him.

Rolling his eyes he talked lowly to him, "I know this is odd but Epona doesn't let just anyone control her."

He failed to mention the consequences of her lack of trust. He had seen brutal falls, men whose necks were snapped, whose bodies were crushed beneath the hooves and bulk of the animal.

Having Colin firmly secure on Epona's back, he led her into a light trot, the group following a little bit behind. He could feel the boy's arms shaking as he fought to keep his balance. He had forgotten how nerve racking it could be for some people to ride a horse. He always had such trust in his friend; the thought of falling off her was hardly one to take seriously. Even in battle, the one variable he could always count on was Epona. She was strong, trust worthy and willing to help him. She was his friend, the closest friend he had ever known.

They kept at a slow pace. The others talked loudly behind and he often heard the sound of laughter coming from Ilia. Colin was breathing erratically, his excitement lining the air around him. Before them, Hyrule Field gradually emerged. It was beautiful and vast, the very sight of its emptiness was humbling.

Halting Epona, he swung himself off her back and wiped down himself. Grasping the hand of the boy, he guided his shaking form of her back. A large grin rewarded him as the boy stretched his rarely used muscles that the ride had forced him to strain. In the vastness of the space, he felt his hand itching for the Master Sword. His arm felt strangely light without the weight of his shield. Epona seemed to sense his thoughts as she nuzzled him lightly in the chest. He leaned into her gentle touch as he scratched her jaw.

Colin spoke as he petted her, "Are the others far behind?"

"They'll be here soon."

"That's alright. I was meaning to ask you something anyways…"

"What is it?"

"Are you liking it back here, Ordon I mean?" Link looked at him in surprise as the boy nervously continued, "…it's just that you seem a bit distant and well… we don't mean to worry but your alone a lot and you never really talk about what happened when you were away."

He answered cautiously, "It's nice being back. It is strange, having to adapt to everyday life again. But it's nice here, it's peaceful."

The boy smiled, although Link could tell that he wasn't convinced by his response.

"We missed you. You've always been a bit of a solitary person and we understand that. But we… I … consider you my family and my friend. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the boy's heartfelt words, Link answered softly, "I've never really known a real family. My parents… I've always been alone but… I've always considered the village as my family, my home. It's just hard. Harder then I thought it would be."

He could see the rest of the group walk towards them as he spoke. Beth ran straight to Colin, took his hand and dropped onto the ground in a cross-legged formation, winded from the run. He allowed a small smile to grace his features at the sight. Especially at the boys blush.

She spoke quickly as she panted from the exercise, "this was such a good idea!"

Talo reached them as well and sat down next to the pair. He sprawled onto the grass, breathing hard as well.

Ilia and Mido joined them, their eyes sparkling at the layout of the land. He had forgotten how beautiful it must be to others. To him, it was as constant as a mountain. It was strange to think that some people had no desire to venture outside their homes.

He turned towards the horizon and looked longingly towards the orange sky. He remembered how just under a year ago, he would have been laying down his sleeping mat against a tree and watching the fire roaring in front of him. A nice slab of bread, cheese and meat would be waiting for him. Epona would have been grazing alongside him and the coolness of the night would just be coming in.

Sitting onto the ground he put his arms behind his head and layed back against the soft grass and closed his eyes. His body relaxed against the grass.

The group talked softly while the sunset and he allowed the constant rhythm of their voices to wash over him. He couldn't recognize any words as he was focused on the feel of the wind and grass against his body. After a while, the conversation lulled until it finally stopped, falling into a comfortable silence.

Breaking the silence, Mido spoke, "Link, I've been hearing some great things about you."

Unsure of how to respond, Link cracked one eye and regarded him, "what village do you come from again?"

The man laughed, "why I'm from Kakariko. It's not very close but it's not exactly a stretch to get here. Actually before I came to Ordon I did a bit of travelling around Hyrule, trying to get a view of all the destruction that was coming closer to my poor little village. Anyways, I happened to hear a lot about a great hero, a man who was fighting the enemies of Hyrule using a monster of another world," with a clever and knowing grin he asked Link, "perhaps you've heard of him?"

Embarrassed at the way his eyes penetrated him, he answered cautiously, "Perhaps."

Mido laughed under his breath as he answered, "I think you know a bit more about this fellow than you're letting on."

Sitting up, he stared at the ground, allowing his silence to answer the statements for him. The man paused before continuing, "you know, you are quite the hero out there."

Colin was gazing at him in awe and Ilia was regarding him curiously, her eyes sharp and inquisitive. He faltered under that penetrating gaze, his mind racing for excuses and ways to avoid his title and reputation. He wished for the adventure, the danger and the experience. He just had never wished for the fame, which accompanied it.

His mind in turmoil, he stood up and walked over to Epona, climbing swiftly onto her back as he spoke resolutely, "I'll be back at dark."

He could see that Ilia was about to stop him and the others were looking at him in surprise but he pulled on the reigns sharply and turned Epona towards the spread of land, edging her into a fast gallop. He knew that he was overreacting but he felt betrayed that his alias within the wide world was now known to his friends, without him even being able to tell them first.

Link could not understand how his feelings were changing towards his status. When he had been unacknowledged he had felt insignificant and angry at their lack of understanding towards everything he had been through. Now that they finally knew, he couldn't help but feel shame at his actions and a wish that they had never found out that it was him. He knew that they had all had suspected but their silence had been a relief.

Even the glorious sunset could not dismiss the demons which were awoken in him. His body was begging for freedom, for a chance to run in the wild again. Tears sprung to his eyes unexpectedly and he bit his lip. The agony of a physical injury paled in comparison to the feelings he was experiencing.

He knew that he would have to face them again and he had promised that he would be back at sundown, which was fast approaching. Epona started into a light trot at his nudge and followed the way he had come.

Coming over the hill were his friends were sitting he noticed with concern that there was a large brown wagon parked were they where, with two large horses standing at the front and connected to it by thick ropes and leather.

Breaking into a gallop he quickly reached them, his anxiety turning to worry.

Climbing down from Epona he walked lightly over to the group. Ilia, having just noticed him, waved him over. He was happy to see that she didn't seem upset by him. Colin was talking to the woman and stopped as he saw him, as did Mido who had been listening intently to what the woman was saying.

Walking over, he looked curiously at the woman they were all talking to.

He stopped as he recognized her. She smiled as he approached, her long blond hair neatly combed to fit her dusty and very modest travelling clothes. Her wide, blue eyes gazed at him evenly. Those eyes were so familiar, as blue as the sky and as clear as a winter stream. Her skin was smooth and pale, the faint blush of rose tinting her cheeks and complimenting her complexion.

"Zelda?"

Smiling kindly, she spoke softly, "I have missed you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, I love looking in my inbox and finding a kind word or two. Makes my day every time. I hope the ending of the last chapter wasn't too cheesy but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at her in shock, he saw her crystalline eyes flick nervously over his face. Her eyes were gentle as he comprehended her presence and he felt his heart swell at the sight of her. The woman's face was defined and mature, the remnants of worry and fatigue lining the bags under her eyes. He held out his hand limply, wanting to feel her presence and confirm what he was seeing.

Zelda stepped forward and gently grasped his shaking and calloused hand. Her fingers were small and slender, cold against his warm and large hand. She squeezed gently and he had to stop himself from pulling her small form into his, just to breathe in her sweet scent and feel her strong, graceful body.

"What…. How? How are you here?" He spoke through a dry mouth, his eyes blinking for the first time since he saw her.

"Perhaps before I tell my story it would be wise to introduce me to your friends." She smiled sweetly as she spoke, the lines around her eyes creasing at the action. He resisted the urge to push a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Shaking his head, to release himself from her spell, he felt blood rushing to his face. Noticing his friends for the first time since Zelda had appeared his looked around at their gaping faces. Ilia was staring directly at Zelda, her mouth open in an appearance of shock. Colin was staring at him, his eyes moving over his face and then moving to Zelda's.

Clearing his throat, he glanced down briefly before speaking. Introducing Zelda, he stumbled a few times over his words. Ilia was the first to speak, her eyes wide, "I don't mean to be forward but you aren't…. Princess Zelda… are you?"

Just as he was about to answer, Zelda interrupted calmly, "Unfortunately, my father was quite enamoured with the Princess and felt that it was befitting to name me after her. It's actually quite a common name within the villages bordering Hyrule Castle."

Ilia nodded in understanding, an odd smile lining her face. Zelda smiled serenely in return as Ilia spoke, "Oh well, I just thought that I'd ask! I guess that you'll be staying in our village then?

"If that is alright of course, I have more than enough supplies to sleep in the field if it is too inconvenient."

Link jumped in, "No! It's fine, you should stay in Ordon Village."

Mido chuckled but Link pointedly ignored him as he stared into the woman's eyes. She was smiling broadly now, her fingers still entwined in his. She squeezed his fingers again gently before slipping her digits out of his. He clenched his fist at the loss of contact.

Colin spoke through the silence, "My mother has a spare bed… although, you'll have to put up with a crying baby. But it's warm and mom's a great cook."

Speaking nervously, Link mumbled, "… I have a spare room if you'd like?"

Zelda blushed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think I'll room with Colin's family. If that is alright of course?"

Ilia was trying to contain her laughter as she looked between them. "It wouldn't do to impose on Link, he's lived as a bachelor his entire life."

Trying to cover up his extreme embarrassment at the situation he nearly choked Beth when she spoke as well, "Especially since Link's house is so small… and far away from the village."

He couldn't be sure if they were joking or not but he felt a blush line his face at the thoughts they awoke. Zelda was looking in the other direction, probably just as embarrassed as he was. He spoke nervously, "It's dark. We should head back to the village."

Colin went white as he realized the time and Link couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Uli was famously protective of her children and had strict rules regarding their bed times. The boy said his good byes quickly, "I've got to go. But Zelda, Link can show you where my house is. We'll be having dinner soon if you're hungry. I'll see you soon!"

After the other members of the group jogged after the boy, he and Zelda walked slowly back to the village together. Epona walked happily behind her master, her reigns being held by him as he led her.

They eventually passed Link's house and Epona, being smarter then people gave her credit for made her way contently to the her single stable to feed on the grain and hay that Link had put there later in the day. The sun by then had set and there was a small glow that illuminated the trees either side of the two as they made their way down to Village. The lanterns had all been lit and there was a homey feel to the village as they walked in. Each house had a soft glow radiating through the windows, occasionally laughter seeped from the open doors or windows to reach their ears.

They eventually reached Colin's house. Staring at its comfortable exterior, they paused in their small talk that had travelled from the weather, to Epona and then gradually to her journey. It was odd that he felt so nervous. He had faced gigantic, ferocious monsters with little more than a sword. He had ridden through great collapsing caverns where everything was demolished. Yet, he had never felt so unsure of himself. In his defence, Zelda was royalty.

She turned to him, her face partly concealed by the lack of light, "You have yet to ask why I am here?"

Link hesitated before leading her to the quick trickling stream nearby. The grass felt soft and comfortable beneath them and the stream trickled by in a constant flow that added a relaxing atmosphere to the area. The moon by then was large and shining in the sky, the stars smiling brightly at them as they had emerged. A gentle wind rippled his hair and he pushed a hand through it, happy that there was no perspiration on his forehead.

As he had yet to answer, she spoke again, "I was afraid you would never come to the castle again."

Link plucked at some grass, the moonlight reflecting off the waters just enough for him to judge her expression. He answered her softly, "I was just about to set off. It's just that… this village… it's my home and it's hardly been long enough that I can just walk out of their lives again. If I do, I don't know if they'd accept me back again."

Zelda sighed as she spoke, "I thought that might be the reason. I must admit," she smiled whimsically, "I thought up some rather odd reasons for why you must be late."

"Oh really? May I ask what these odd reasons were?" He grinned wolfishly at her shy expression.

"I thought that out of all the things to finally get you, it would be the most anti-climatic. Obviously you were in a hole somewhere."

He laughed at the thought, "Oh obviously. What's worse, a hole or Ordon?"

"Link… you shouldn't speak so demeaning about this village! It's very nice."

"A bit of a change from the castle."

"I don't think you could find a better extreme."

"It's better then a sleeping under a tree."

"Well, for your information, I did sleep under a tree last night!"

"I'm impressed, Princess."

"Besides, I did it all for a very good reason."

He watched as she swung around to her travelling bag and lifted from it an old book. The leather cover was creased with age and wear. The occasional stain marred its brown surface and the sight of thick pages poked out from its protection. Zelda handed it to him carefully. He gingerly took it, running a hand over its worn exterior.

"What is it?"

She studied him with her eyes as she spoke, lifting them only briefly to meet his, "this old book is a compilation of letters. My ancestor traded them with a certain Hero back in the war."

He gasped as he traced the leather with his palm, feeling for some reason a sense of understanding about the letters, despite never seeing them before.

She continued, "I was going to give them to you when you arrived at the castle but as you didn't appear, I really didn't have any choice but to come myself. I could never trust another with these heirlooms; they are worth more to me then even my crown. But they are just as much yours as they are mine."

Link looked up at her, "These letters, they are very personal, aren't they?"

Zelda blushed slightly and whispered softly, "…yes…" she focused directly on him as she spoke again, "I've sometimes wondered whether you feel as I do. When I first saw you, I knew that you were the Hero. It's always been that way. The Hero and Princess have always been by each other's side and we have always succeeded through our bond. I've never had to explain why I am the way I am to you. You've seen what I have; you've felt my pain. My people look to both of us for guidance, though you may not realize. These letters, they acknowledge that bond, that sense of belonging we both feel for each other. They are more personal then I could possibly explain with words."

Knowing how uncomfortable she was in admitting such a thing, he grasped her hand that was toying with the grass and squeezed it gently. As he did so, he could see tears rise to her eyes, as though the frustration of every day life was being released. He truly did understand all that she was saying. He had always shared something different with Zelda. They didn't need to explain how they came to be or what their motives were. They shared the same mindset and the same sense of familiarity when around the other.

Breathing in deeply, she spoke again, "It is lonely being a Princess and you seem to be the only one that understands."

He smiled warmly at her and pressed his other hand to hers, "I truly do understand, Zelda."

She smiled back warily and slid her hand from his, standing up gracefully and brushing the grasses from her skirt. Her skirt was plain, just like the rest of her clothes, disguising her royal presence. A grateful expression lined her face, as though a huge burden and tension had been lifted.

"I am probably expected at the house now and I do not wish to be rude by being late… thank you Link, for talking to me tonight."

Standing up with her he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and grasped the book tightly with the other, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Smiling again she walked up the lane, leaving Link staring after to her as she disappeared inside the brightly lit house.

Colin wolfed down the stew that his mother had made, hardly noticing the stern looks she was giving him at his manners. Across the table, Zelda was sipping on her tea as she waiting for her stew to cool. Rusl was slowly eating his food, occasionally looking towards the fire and placing some more firewood on top of it. A cradle was in the corner and over the wooden rim the small face of a baby could be seen, peaceful and sleeping.

Uli got Colin another serving of the hearty meal, speaking as she did so, "So, where did you say you where from again?"

She placed her cup down and spoke modestly, "From Hyrule castle, I have lived there all my life."

Rusl spoke as he chewed on a piece of gristle, "Ah yes, and a fine castle that is. Never seen so many people going to and fro in my life. Never a moment of quiet."

"Oh, I live in the more… peaceful area of town. The noise doesn't usually bother me, although that depends on whether there is a festival."

"Ah, I've been there quite a few times myself. What area would this place be?"

Gulping subconsciously she spoke hesitantly, remembering a few landmarks of the castle, "I live… near Telma's bar."

In truth, she only remembered the bar from all her sneaking around in the war. She had heard that Telma was the one to see to get all the knowledge you would ever need and often she had watched the goers who would come early and leave late. Surprisingly, not many were her own soldiers but foreigners, who found comfort in the strangeness of the woman and her bar.

The man burst into a huge grin, "Oh yes, I know that place. Telma's a jolly woman isn't she? Always up with the gossip of the crowd. I heard she's got quite a following of young men if you get my meaning."

Letting out a laugh she joined in, "yes, I imagine that she would!"

A silence descended on the table until Colin broke it, having finished his second portion and now chewing on some bread that he used to sop up the leftovers, "How did you meet Link. He's never mentioned you before."

She dismissed the feeling, which welled up inside her and caught the disapproving glance that Uli gave her son, "We met in the city. He helped me back to my house one night when I was lost."

Colin watched her pointedly as she explained, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he went back to chewing his piece of bread. He had caught a flicker of something in the woman's eyes and while he wished to believe her story, something was stopping him.

A piercing cry echoed through the house and Uli stood up quickly, wiping her hands on a nearby rag. Zelda watched with fascination as she picked up the small baby that had been previously lying in its cot, fast asleep. Softly, Uli sang to the little baby and she watched as its eyes slowly drooped and its lips parted in a sign of sleep. She managed to catch a few snatches of the song.

"_Upon the hearth the fire is red,_

_Beneath the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still round the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone."_

Colin whispered over the table Uli sang softer, "that's my baby sister Lila."

Zelda watched again as Uli rocked Lila back and forth, whispering sweet snatches of the song to her sleeping form as she did so. It was a strange sight for Zelda; she had never seen a child with its parent before. In the castle, if a child was born it was passed straight onto a nurse who would care for it until it was big enough to crawl. Only then was a baby presentable enough to be shown to a court. She had seen babies though, as queen it was her job to bless the new arrivals shortly after birth but never had she seen a maternal moment between the parent and child. Her own mother had not lived long enough for Zelda to remember her, so all her childhood memories consisted of was her nurse, Mala, who cared for her until she was older. Her father was hardly ever around and when he passed away in her childhood, she was suddenly parentless and lonely, to important to have simple friendships.

Uli noticed her staring and with a caring smile came over with the baby, "Would you like to hold her?"

Zelda nodded in shock and took the baby into her arms. She was surprised at how heavy the little parcel was and how easily she fit into her arms. Lila opened her eyes sleepily and blinked before closing them again, her lips wet from drooling. Zelda laughed softly to herself as she watched her sleeping, amazed that she had once been this small and innocent.

Shaking some of the linen out and placing them back in the cot, Uli signalled for Zelda to place the baby into the wooden cot. Doing so, she felt a surge of protectiveness towards the baby as she realised how defensiveness it was.

Whispering, Uli moved the baby's head so it was sideways, so as to not flatten the crown, "She's a little angel isn't she?"

"She is very beautiful. I wish I could see what she'll look like when she's grown."

Uli chuckled, "She'll grow quicker then you can imagine. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was cradling Colin in my arms and singing him the same song."

"She's going to be a beautiful woman."

"Kind words from a kind woman. Tell me, Zelda, are you thinking of settling down?"

Zelda frowned at the thought, "I have thought of it… briefly."

"Oh but you must have so many offers for marriage!"

Blushing crimson she tried to hide her face, although to no avail, "I have had… a few…"

She nearly laughed out loud about what the nobles would think if they saw her and listened to the conversation. She definitely had many offers of marriage, all of them being from the very rich. Most were, despicably enough, after her wealth and the power of the throne. Often she thought of what her ancestors had done, how had they chosen the perfect King from all the grovelling, snivelling Dukes, Princes and Lords?

Continuing, Uli wiped down the table that had a very interested Colin perched at it, his eyes watching their conversation, "It must be so excited to live in such a city. So much to talk about and do. Why, you must have so many men clambering after you that you don't need to pick just any poor fool." Uli giggled at Rusl who snorted in mock anger.

Absentmindedly, Zelda looked towards the hill that led up to Link's house and murmured under her breath, "and yet… I find myself falling for the most modest and simple of them all."

She was glad that Uli hadn't heard her but was horrified to find Colin looking at her like a cat that had just caught a mouse. She stared directly at him, trying to intimidate him into not mentioning what he had heard and was surprised when he jumped up and exclaimed, "I have to go to Beth's house right now!"

Zelda felt her eyes widen as she realized what he was about to do. She had kept the secret of her affections for years and in one night, a young boy had discovered more then her most personal friends. She cursed her tongue and the slip it had just made.

Uli looked at him with her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow threateningly, "And that is to merely… _chat?"_

He nodded in an excited fashion that made Zelda slightly fearful about what they would be conversing about, "yes, of course. I'll only be two seconds. I just need to tell her something really important!"

"Are you sure this can't wait until morning?"

Shaking his head, Colin was already at the door, "No, sorry, I absolutely must see her now!"

Uli clucked her head like a mother hen as he disappeared, "Such strange child that one is. Ever since that girl Beth took a liking to him, he's been up with the fairies."

She glanced at Zelda, "Now, lets get you ready for bed. I imagine you've had a weary day of travelling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the door hastily, Colin was surprised that the door hadn't keeled over by the force of his pounding. Hanch, Beth's father answered the door, his eyes squinting against the dark.

Colin nearly shouted at him but took a deep breath and spoke patiently, "Sir, may I please speak to Beth?"

He looked at him disapprovingly, "Spirits know that I shouldn't be leaving two young people together at night. Can it not wait until morning?"

Looking at him pleadingly, Colin shook his head desperately. Finally, Hanch relented and called out for Beth. She came walking to the door pleasantly, "Oh, Colin! What are you doing here?"

Hanch looked at them for a moment before moving off into the house. They could hear his heavy footsteps milling around impatiently.

"It's Zelda! She just said the most exciting thing!"

Beth looked at him in confusion, "What was it?"

"Zelda, she's… she's in love with Link!"

He watched as Beth's eyes widened and she suddenly squealed in happiness, "Oh Colin! This is wonderful news! Are you sure?"

He nodded his head quickly and she hugged him in happiness. As they were celebrating, a harsh voice cut in, "I knew I shouldn't have let you two alone."

As she was dragged inside, Beth whispered to Colin, "It's time to play matchmaker and I know just the event to make it happen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside his dimly lit house, Link looked deep into the fire, staring at the orange flames. His dinner lay forgotten in front of him, a half empty milk bottle sitting beside him.

He traced the outline of the book in his lap. It's old cover bent to his figure gently.

Finally, he opened it up, reading the inside inscription.

_To my dear Zelda._

_May all your writings be pleasant._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Link._

He stared at the inscription, feeling slightly overwhelmed at it. He had always assumed that his mother, whoever she was, had named him because of the hero in all the stories. He thought it would be a very popular name. His travels had proven otherwise. To this day he was the only one. Yet, every Hero in history had held onto his name. No other man graced the pages of their history as his name had.

The inscription was startling personal as well. They both seemed to be on a first name basis and he had even called her dear. He was sure that the letter would reveal a lot more than he felt comfortable with about their relationship.

Opening the first page he read the letter.

_To the Royal Princess Zelda,_

_I travelled to Zora's domain like you asked and have, through a long and arduous trial, gained the respect of Princess Ruto again. She still wishes me to marry her but I must be honest in saying that due to certain boundaries (such as being of another species) I do not desire to be wed to her for life. She has been very kind though and has asked after you. I promised her that you would visit her in the near future and she seemed overjoyed at the prospect. _

_It seems that the people there are settling back into the routine of their lives and have all but forgotten of their past worries. My journey has taxed Epona greatly and I fear for her health, but I have been expecting for a while that she would be passing on. A as a horse can only live for so long. I am travelling back to the castle now and will hopefully return in a few days. Keep safe and I look forward to talking with you upon my return._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Link._

Absorbing what he had read, he was stunned at how easy and relaxed the letter seemed. If he was writing to the princess he would insert as many, 'your highnesses' and 'my ladies,' as he dared. He had gathered that this was after the war of Ganondorf, in the time of peace before the next war.

He wondered briefly if this Princess Ruto was an ancestor of Queen Rutela.

Glancing at the bottom of the letter, he noticed another note from the letter above.

_P.S. Princess Ruto has approved of our marriage (despite her past feelings for me) and will be coming within two months of the ceremony. She expresses her delight at being chosen as a bridesmaid and has offered to help with the preparations. She tells me that she has also been engaged and has extended an invitation to us to attend her wedding._

He shook his head in disbelief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: That song above is from _The Fellowship of the Ring, _book one in _The Lord of the Rings _trilogy. I love it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, hoarded and smothered by my love.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of your reviews. They were beautiful to read!

Now, on to the story…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To my dearest friend, _

_When I first heard the good news I nearly sent for a horse so as to join you. What a glorious time of your life. My dearest, you cannot know the joy this gives me to know that you are so happy. Especially as this comes after such a time of grief. It is the talk of the court and all of my subjects have expressed their utter most joy at the news. _

_I expect that the little bundle would be a sure surprise for my dearest Link. Or should I say King Link. To think that the rugged traveller with dusty leggings and a dirt smudged face would rule over a kingdom. I imagine he will be a very devoted father. I am sure that I would not be displeased if he was to be my husband. But alas, I must not encourage such thoughts, now that I am married woman._

_My subjects have only just ended their celebrations, despite the wedding being a full moon ago! It is a shame that you, my dearest friend, could not attend as I did to yours! Though, I do not hold grudges, my sweet, for I am a forgiving friend and am understanding of your position. I would rather the excuse of a baby then any other to offer! _

_But, to the real subject of the letter, I am indeed expecting as well! To think, we are so in tune as to marry and bring forth life at the same speed! As with my race, I will be giving birth sooner, although I expect that this will be a great help for understanding what you will soon be going through. It is very soon is it not? My husband is so pleased that he has showered me with so many jewels and finery as to nearly blind me. I expect the same of dear Link, though I think he is much too humble to consider such choices in gifts! Never mind, just make him feel the guilt of you having to be burdened with the pain of birth and I am sure he will act as modest as a servant for the rest of your pregnancy._

_As much as I love to write, it is now time for me to take my daily exercise so that I am healthy for the long expected day!_

_From your devoted neighbour and friend, _

_Queen Ruto_

_xxxxxxxxxx _

_To my loving wife,_

_I have at last arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. I spent the day riding with Epona and am missing you already. I should have delayed my journey for Malon was in fine spirits as she greeted me and I expect that I shall have several bruises when I return back to you. As I write, she is still abusing me for not visiting sooner, a fact I have defended so as to protect my health. Epona is glad to have returned and I have talked with Malon concerning her health. She has agreed with me that it is better if my old travelling partner stayed with her, so as to end her days in familiarity. She has already picked out a fine young horse that she says can match Epona stride for stride. It will be hard to adjust but I know that no animal can pass by death simply on a request. In a positive light, having Epona at the ranch will give me a form of encouragement to visit. Perhaps that would appease Malon. _

_Already I am worrying about you and the precious life you carry. Are you well? You must remember to take your daily strolls for it is vital to be in good health throughout the pregnancy. Having grown up in a village of the Kokiri, I have no experience with the process of birthing so I have requested extra ladies to serve you. I know of your indifference to them but you must listen to their advice. Many have families of their own and can offer the wisdom of experience!_

_If you are writing to Queen Ruto please offer my congratulations on the wedding and my apologies at not being able to attend the ceremony. In truth, I am glad that we did not need to attend the ceremony. She is quite… overwhelming._

_I miss you more every hour. Even the thought that within a week I will be beside you is no comfort to me. I have more to discuss but I must wait until I can speak in person, I do not trust the confidentiality of our letters. _

_Your faithful and loving husband,_

_Link _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To my loving husband,_

_I received your letter late in the night so I apologise for the delay in replying. My eyes betrayed me and I found that sleep was in due need. I have been waking early every day and have been taking two walks, one at the sunrise and one at the sunset. My serving lady from my childhood, Mana, has been accompanying me on the morning walks as she sleeps little in her old age. I have, of course, dismissed all of the extra serving ladies that you requested for I have found more wisdom in Mana then all of the chattering women that crowded me. My belly has shown the first sign of a bump and already my ankles have swollen from the extra weight, I imagine I will be in sore shape by the time I am full and large. _

_I am most happy that Epona is able to live her last days in peace, she has been a noble companion to you. I am eager to meet this new horse but I am sure of its excellence, as Malon has shown great skill in breeding as her father did. In reply of the berating you have received for not visiting often to Lon Lon Ranch, you must tell her to also visit the castle just a frequently as I have grown quite fond of her. She has a refreshing cast of personality that I miss in these halls. It is also nice to know that I am not the only person in Hyrule able to bully you. _

_I accept that you would talk to me personally but I would request that the letters of yours be twice in length, as I would hear every detail of your travels. Return soon as my ears yearn for your voice and my eyes betray me often with you, though you are far away._

_I dream as always of you, _

_Zelda_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_My Dear Wife,_

_I am in shock. How could you dismiss the serving ladies? Who will pamper and care for you in my absence? Not that I do not trust Mana but she is but one woman. When I get back to the castle, I shall be having a long discussion about this issue. I sometimes wonder whether you truly possess the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce of Stubbornness seems more appropriate._

_But I did not write just to harass you. I also wrote to appease you. I visited Kokiri village today and am spending the night in the village. Tomorrow I will be returning to Lon Lon Ranch to collect my horse, as Malon must construct new riding gear for the body of my new companion. Everyone is so pleased for our coming child and they have been shouting names at me all day. I already have a list compiled. The prospect of a growing child is an odd one to them and they have asked me quite shocking questions about it. Indeed, they are also shocked at my own growth and have asked very probing, personal questions about the issue. Times such as those make me wish for your presence. However, it is wonderful to be back in the village that I spent my childhood in. I have resolved to visit regularly in the future, even if there is no change within its boundaries. _

_I have much to tell you but the villagers are back… with more names._

_I fear for my sanity,_

_Link_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_My old friend,_

_I offer you my deepest sympathy. I express every sorrow I can in your name that I have ever thought to hold. To know such pain as you do now is unbearable and an agony for a friend to witness. _

_I hasten to the castle this very instant,_

_Malon_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Link turned the page of the old, leather bound book and wondered what the horrible tragedy was. The next page was empty but he could see the evidence of a torn page, which would have revealed the incident.

His candle, that lit the writing on the page, blew out suddenly from a gust of wind coming from the open window. Link payed no mind to the wind, as the fireplace in front of him was roaring and cackling wildly from the extra wood he had placed on it.

The sun had yet to rise but would soon, as small birds were flying back and forth in front of the window. The distinct chattering of crows could be heard. A small bird flew to his windowsill and perched there attentively. Keeping still, he watched as the bird hopped from the sill to the table were he pecked at the stale bread lying on its surface. He was glad that such a small animal could trust him enough to be so close to him. Placing some bread in his hand, he waited for the bird to come to him. Instead, the bird flew off, into the distance.

Sighing, Link wrapped the leather cord around the book and bound it tightly, placing it on the hard wooden surface of his table that also contained the original letter from Zelda to visit the castle. He slipped on an extra long sleeved shirt as the dampness of the morning set in.

To Link dismay, the night had not passed as quickly as he had hoped it would. He could only count one solid hour of sleep. His joints ached from old injuries that were irritated by the cold. His eyes seemed to be weighed down by stones. It hadn't just been his want to read the letters, which kept him awake; it was also his cravings for the wolf. It was a constant push on his mind.

His dreams were no better. They were a blur of monsters and darkness and they awoke old memories of terrible days. Behind all those black clad monsters that roamed through his dreams with glowing symbols on their hides, was the sight of all the victims he had left behind. Queen Rutela, her graceful form was a constant, a bittersweet smile lining her perfect aquiline face. Midna, defensive and abrasive was silent, her body overshadowed by the pitch black void that consumed his mind. Her eyes would glance at him and he would wake, his heart hurting for something he could not understand.

A light hue of red was cast upon the room as the sun slowly but surely rose and he cut off some cheese and bread, eating it slowly in front of the fire. The bread was stiff and the cheese too chewy but he ate it without complaint. He was still only used to eating when he could find the food. Yawning, he brushed the hair from his eyes and used an old rag to wipe the sleep that had still gathered, despite not sleeping.

In the course of the night he had read all of the letters in the book, which was around twenty or so. Most were just letters expressing devotion and love but by the end he was enthralled with each and every page. So many pages were congratulating Zelda on her child. It was the last letter, which confused him. He was, though; a little jealous of their happiness, as it had been his one wish throughout his life to raise a family with a woman that he loved. Having never known the care of a mother and the guidance of a father, he was eager to show the care that he had always held inside of him. He was determined to give his children the perfect childhood.

Pulling on his boots and doing up the string on his pants, he grabbed his bow and quiver and added another log to the fire. Passing through the door he made sure to shut it firmly to discourage any children that may want to sneak inside. Climbing down the ladder to his house, he entered Epona's stall and snorted when he saw that she was sleeping soundly. Giving her rump a light, playful slap he smiled at the whiny she let out as she opened her eyes blearily and gave him a dead panned look. He let one hand stroke her muzzle softly as she nudged him in return for the slap. Grabbing the saddle from the beam beside her, he fitted it on her back as she ate some hay for her morning snack.

Securing the straps that held the saddle firmly in place he led her out of the stable and onto the dewy grasses. The sun still had not fully risen but there was enough light staining the leaves of the trees to see the ground. He climbed onto her back and nudging her in the sides, set her off at a slow walk. Epona lead him through the stone, walled path to Faron Woods. It would be soon enough that the sun would rise and the town would wake up.

He traced his old paths, being led by Epona to the spring where she stopped resolutely. Even though no spirit greeted him, the small patch of clean, fresh water relaxed him. As he stepped into it, he could feel the aches of his old wounds fade and his head clear. His dreams seemed a million miles away now.

After an hour or so he returned to his house and leaving a small bucket of grains for Epona, climbed the ladder. Entering his house, he looked at himself in his makeshift mirror and pursed his lips at the weary, tired man that stared back. Dark circles rimed his eyes and he could see the build up of light stubble lining his cheeks and chin. Knowing that he was going to see the Princess, he set up his shaving materials, making sure not to nick himself in the process. After shaving, he washed his face and put on some of his nicer and clean clothes.

Finally, two hours after the sun had travelled into the sky, he exited his house and walked down to the town. As he walked into the town though, he heard laughing and splashing, coming from the end of the stream in front of Uli's house. Following it, he watching in disbelief as Zelda held a fishing rod and desperately tried to reel in a fish. Colin climbed out of the water, his clothes and body completely drenched.

He approached the strange scene with caution, not quite trusting his eyes.

As he approached the waters edge Colin spoke through his laugh, "You're just in time! Zelda and I were catching lunch!"

He smiled, "I noticed."

Zelda laughed at his expression, the line still taut and the rod bent with the weight of the fish, "You can join us if you wish!"

He sat down on the edge of the water, "I never would have imagined you to be a fisherwoman."

"Well, I guess there are a lot of things about me that are unimaginable! I wasn't going to but Colin nearly dragged me down her."

Link gaped at Colin and the boy grinned unabashedly, still squeezing the water out of his clothes. His hair was flat against his head and his clothes stuck to him, revealing his now grown up body that was a large change from the skinny boy who used to follow him around.

The boy murmured lightly, "yeah, well she got me back for it…"

Grinning proudly, Zelda looked at Link and he had to conceal a grin at the boy's misfortune. It was a well-known fact to anyone in Hyrule that if the Princess were wronged, then equal force would be returned in defence. He had, thankfully, never been on the receiving end of that force but he imagined that it was only a matter of time.

As the morning passed, Zelda was delighted to have caught two large fish that Colin had immediately taken back to the house to be prepared. Link tried to ignore the fact that they were larger then the usual small fries he caught.

Soon the middle of the day approached and he ate with Colin and his family, the two fish being served to them as adequate food for the whole party. It wasn't long before Colin had run off to play with his friends and his parents had gone back to the burdens of country living. Eventually, it was just Link and Zelda as they wondered around the town, passing in and out of the forest and talking about whatever came on their mind.

He didn't bother to bring up the page of the letter as they walked. Instead he asked her nervously, "Zelda, would you dine with me tonight?"

The woman looked up in astonishment and for a few moments stared at him in some sort of gaping wonder. Shaking herself out of it she quickly exclaimed, "I would love to!"

He smiled and averted his eyes as he walked, suddenly shy under her gaze, "I have some fresh rabbit that I shot this morning and was thinking of making a stew of it."

She smiled and thanked him, "that would be lovely, it is much too cold these nights to have anything but a stew and I've been craving the taste for a long time. If you would allow, I can make some carrot bread for tonight?"

"That would be nice, if it isn't to much trouble of course?"

Zelda flipped her hand, "Of course not, I should learn a few skills and I dare say that making bread is an important one. I'll come a bit after sundown okay?"

In an act of courage he grasped her hand and squeezed it gently, "sounds great. I need to go prepare. I'll see you tonight."

Letting go, he missed the blush that had spread along her face as he walked away and how she pressed the hand to her chest.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Stirring the pot that was held securely over the blazing fire, Link breathed in the rich aromas spilling over the rim. The stew was bubbling widely indicating that it was ready for serving. He took the pot over to the two wooden bowls and poured it in, making sure to wipe the edges of the cups with his rag to make it seem presentable enough.

It had taken him nearly an hour to skin the rabbit and afterwards he had felt slightly disconcerted about the difficulty he had. Usually, while travelling he would skin and have it cooked in the hour. He had left a bit of the fat on the meat in order to have the flavour in the stew and was pleasantly pleased with the result.

Wiping his hand on the rag he felt his hand shake slightly as a knock came on the door.

He yelled, "It's open?"

The fair face of Zelda peered through a crack in the door and she opened it wider, and slipped inside, pulling off her cloak and smiling cheerfully.

She moved towards the fire, "I'm sorry I'm a bit late, Colin wouldn't stop bothering me and Uli had to search for a cloak that she insisted I take."

Pulling out a chair and indicating for her to sit down he replied, 'I don't mind, you arrived just in time actually, dinner is still hot."

She sat down on the chair gratefully and pulled out a bundle, "…and, I bought the carrot loaf, it's fresh and I nibbled on some of it. It's the best I've ever cooked!"

He laughed as she added under her breath, "…and also the only loaf I've ever cooked…"

Link thanked her and placed the loaf above the fire on an iron tray, letting it warm with the fire. Sitting down, he gestured for her to start eating and looked nervously at the bowl he had put in front of her.

He watched as she took a sip, set down her spoon and spoke in wonder "I didn't know you could cook!"

He grinned abashedly, "I had to pick up a few tricks on the road. It's just a simple stew, I probably should have prepared something a bit … fanciful."

"Oh no, it's lovely! I don't think I would have preferred anything else."

He grinned abashedly and tried to fight down the blood that was rushing to his face. He was naturally quite pale and any blush showed up unnaturally strong. He hadn't blushed this much since he had met Telma.

The dinner passed quickly and the conversation was free and easy. Zelda had much to talk about with the castle and her day with Colin. Link in return talked much of his trip to return to Ordon and even ventured as far as to ask about why he should be knighted. He fought himself increasingly adoring her and her habits such as tucking the strands of her hair behind her elegantly pointed ears and covering her mouth when she laughed.

Soon the bread that she had made was being broken between them and he offered freshly made butter to spread over it. They moved their chairs towards the fire and ate the bread between the cackles of the fire.

He was pleased to see a blush line her cheeks as he complimented her cooking skills as well. Considering how delicious it was, he wondered just how much help Uli gave her in the preparation.

It wasn't long before the conversation became heavier. Link ventured to speak what plagued his mind, "I read the diaries."

She paused in her nibbling of bread, "Already? There must have been more then 20 letters in the book?"

He nodded, "Yes, there was."

"And you read them all? It took me months to digest them all."

"I wanted to read them as quickly as possible."

"I hope you slept last night."

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways."

Looking at him in absolute sympathy she said softly, "Oh Link. Why haven't you told me how hard it's been?"

Shifting nervously under her gaze he looked towards the fire, preferring the flames to her expression, "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just being dramatic."

She shook her head, "I'm not going to dismiss this. I've been told that this can happen to soldiers after battle. They say that they see their battles in every dream, sometimes even when they are awake. I should have realized that this would happen with you. We deal with it often enough in the castle, especially after the war."

Link sighed, "It's not just the dreams though."

"What is it then? I want to help you Link, I want you to have the happiness you deserve… Other then the spirits, Midna and Epona, I'm really the only one who knows what you went through. I've seen you at your most wild and I would never judge you for anything you feel, think or say."

He frowned, "I know. It's actually kind of… relieving to know that you've seen the other side to me. There are so many secrets I have to keep, it's hard to know that someone… understands."

"I don't know all that you went through but… you don't need to be strong anymore. Your battle is over."

He laughed bitterly, "But I am courage. I am, by nature, strong and stubborn."

She laughed, "At least I am wise enough to see through that mask," her eyes sparkled from the roar of the fire.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you tonight about the letters." Getting up he removed the book from the sideboard and placed it on the table, "A page is missing."

He did not miss the hesitant look that lined her face or the way that she frowned at his mention of it. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap as she spoke, "There is a reason for that."

She was silent for a while and he waited patiently for her to speak. When she did, her voice was soft and gentle, and held a tone that he had not heard before. It was vulnerable and slightly innocent, the tone that a child would use when speaking of their fears. "This letter is precious to my family."

She pulled out a piece of brown paper from a fold in her skirt that had been cleverly designed to hide a small pocket. Taking it cautiously, he could see her hand shake as she held it out. She withdrew her hand quickly and folded it once more in her lap. A silence descended over the room as he read.

_My King,_

_Such tragic news I have heard this morning. I cannot bring myself to believe such gossip but I still can not contain my anxiety. The pain in my heart must be but a small fragment compared to yours. No mountain could present such a challenge as what life has dealt you. _

_I do not wish to patronize you by saying this, but I do understand, on some level, what you are dealing with. Perhaps you have noticed the absence of my mother? She was a lovely woman, strong and wilful with a beautiful voice that I often imagine I can hear in my dreams. Her death was not anticipated and it came at a time when most would be celebrating. Her death was through that exclusively female hardship, the giving of life. She was advised not to partake in the rearing of a child but her body still created mine. _

_Despite the loss of your wife, I wish to congratulate you on her daughter. Her name is appropriate and I'm sure Zelda will make an excellent Queen in the future. You must shower her with all the love you hold in your heart for she will be aching for her mother. _

_I will make the journey to the castle upon the completion of this letter. I am so worried for you; I wish you, for once, had the happiness you deserve. _

_Be well, _

_Malon_

Looking up from the old letter, he caught her gaze and asked warily, "Why did you keep this from the book."

She took a breath before answering, "My line… it is plagued with misfortune. Never has there been a reign where peace was withheld. Perhaps we are not fit rulers? I do not know. I do not understand why, but few women survive until old age. It may be a disease that claims them or war but sometimes, it is childbirth. My mother passed in that manner. Often, I feel that my father used to spite me for that sacrifice but I shall never now know what his real feelings were on the issue. He also passed a few years ago. It is strangely comforting to know that he is with mother. I hope they are content," she sighed before continuing, "I nearly burned this letter. My tutor gave me this book upon my taking of the crown. He felt that with the responsibility of ruling, I should understand the personal responsibility that my people will have on my life. I have always wondered whether he read it himself."

The firelight reflected eerily off her eyes as they glistened with unshed tears. He felt privileged to see such a side of a woman he so admired.

"But why would you conceal it from myself?" He inquired.

"Link, you are a hero among my people. You stand for what is good, pure and beautiful in this world. The people have already decided that we are to be allies, despite whatever concerns you may have on that issue. I felt that if you are to know of that alliance, you must know of whom you are swearing allegiance to. If you stand by me, you may be cast into the same misfortune as I am."

"I… I am honoured to be aligned with you, Princess. I would fight for you until my last breath. I already have and that time will never be looked upon with regret, despite its cost."

Her eyes softened, "Oh hero, I do not ask for such a sacrifice. I only ask for your words, your courage and your compassion."

"You've always had it."

They gazed at each other for a moment. Her eyes glistening and unwavering and wild. She shook suddenly and the contact was lost. She fidgeted as she spoke anxiously, "I do so apologize for the mood this night has taken. It was such a lovely meal and I spoiled it for you."

Link stood up and moved closer to her, trying to stop her as she stood up to leave. It was clear that Zelda was unaccustomed to showing her feelings. Being a princess left no one to suspect that she held that simple emotion of fear. He was both torn and filled with wonder at the display of emotions. In all honesty, his only wish was to pull her slight form to his and let her know that he did care and that he was listening. He was not concerned about her wealth, her line or her prestige. He only cared for the strong but vulnerable woman who gave her life to her people.

He spoke as she walked to the door, "You have nothing to apologize for."

She stopped and turned. Her regal posture was bent as she gazed at him, "You must know, Link, that no person has ever seen this side to me. Even my father was barred from my heart in such a way."

His heart beating erratically, he stepped forward, "And it is the same with myself. I only wish to support you."

Her mouth twisted into a sweet smile, "Look to your hand, hero," staring down at his hand, he could see the familiar image of the triforce engrained into his skin. He had born the mark since birth and now saw it as a reminder of all that he was. She continued, "Our corners have always been touching and together we stand strong. There has never been a moment when you have not been supporting me. It is how we were created; it is what the gods gave to us as a gift. We burden the pain of the people and share the strength of each other."

Zelda stepped forward and grasped his hand in hers, her fingertips grazing the image, "In the past, the Triforce of Power has often gone astray. Even Ganon, the Great Destroyer sought it for his own gains. What he did not know is that together, wisdom and courage makes power. Just as power and wisdom makes courage and courage and power makes wisdom. We are all connected, even if the three of us are not united. As long as two share what we know and feel, we can fill the void of the other."

With these parting words, Zelda fastened her cloak around her neck elegantly, pulled the hood over her fair eyes and left. Link could still feel her fingers in his, despite their absence.

Sighing and shaking his head in stunned disbelief, he sat down in the wooden chair by the fire and put his head in his hands.

He was confused and felt torn. He loved her. He knew that he did. How could he not? She was compassionate, strong, beautiful and understood him. However, every time he tried to see what she felt, she would reveal just a bit of herself as to confuse and stun him. He did not know whether she admired or loved him and the thought of destroying that through rashness worried him.

As he cleaned up the remnants of their dinner and stared down at the last bit of bread, he couldn't help but feel unbearably weary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love Link. I love Zelda. They are so perfect together. I just want them to hug.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

This is actually quite a long chapter. At least it is for me.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sniffing the air cautiously, Link moved carefully towards the fence that barred his way. The ground felt cold along his belly but he ignored the feeling as he picked his way across the soil. A bird flew above him and his ears flicked at the sound._

_Making his way carefully along the ground, he heard the sudden sound of a twig snapping, causing the heads of his prey to lift in alarm. Their nostrils were flared wide and the sound of great snorts travelled across the field.  
_

_After a period of utter silence, his prey warily lowered their heads again. He waited until he could hear the sound of their teeth grinding before he moved again. _

_A calf slowly wandered from the herd._

_Narrowing his eyes, he moved slowly once more through the overgrown grasses and towards the calf. Prickles stung him but he ignored them as he stalked the young calf. His spine rolled towards the ground as he moved closer, further into their keen eyesight._

_But a few leaps away from his target, the animal cautiously looked up from its grazing and calmly regarded him. Adrenalin flooded his system as he sprinted towards the now aware animal. His nails dug into the ground as he moved swiftly, no longer able to hid behind his veil of surprise. _

_Lunging, he felt the tough skin of the animal break under his sharp canines. He ignored the distressed cries of the calf as he bit deeper, pulling downwards and tearing at the flesh. Lunging again, he fixed his jaws around the neck of the calf and ripped a great lump from the dangling skin. Blood flowed to the ground and the distant sound of thundering hooves met his ears…._

Link woke with a start on the wooden floor of his small, snug house. His roughly treated body had collided with the solid floor, awakening him from his strange dream.

His hands stung and he groaned as something sharp and painful embedded itself into his chest. It wasn't deep enough to be harmful, but was still incredibly uncomfortable.

As he lay on the ground of his little house that stood apart from his little, childhood village, he thought back to his dream. It had been so real, the blood, the feeling of the ground, the whisper of the wind in his fur. Even the taste of that coppery liquid was still in his mouth, making his saliva build up in a disgustingly delightful way. Running his hands over his skin, he felt its smooth surface and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but his fingers itched for something.

Ignoring the pain in his hands, he lifted himself back onto his bed, leaning on its roughly constructed wooden frame. What he thought had been prickles from the supposed hunt was in fact small shards of glass that had lacerated his hands into an ugly, bloody mess. Looking to the ground, he noticed shards of glass littering the constant surface. From what he could guess, when he had tumbled over the side of the bed, so to had a glass tumbled with him. A clay bowl was lying on its side, no cracks marring its surface.

Standing up gingerly he grabbed the clay bowl with his lacerated hands and filled it to the brim with water from a jug in the corner. Despite the pain, the greatest concern for him was the effort it took to clench his fists.

Light had begun to spill through the windows, the sun having raised enough to peek into his quaint village. He sat by the open window with a great sigh, examining his lacerated hands.

He did not think that it had taken that long but by the time he was finished, the light from the window had now extended into the entire room and he could see that the damages from the glass was thankfully not as severe as he had expected. Once finished he grabbed a piece of bread from the table that had now gown stale and collected the left over shards of glass from the ground.

After cleaning up the mess he stood up and surveyed the room.

What he had thought was a clean and simple home had morphed into something that surprised even him. At the other end of the room, chairs were toppled over and ashes from the fireplace were spread over the floor. A log from the fireplace had even found its way onto the ground and darkened the floor with a long black streak. In fact, everything in the room was toppled except for the small box that contained the object of his misery at the moment, the shard.

Shaking his head he murmured a few choice words and set to the task of cleaning up.

Out of the entire morning, the thing that disturbed him the most was that he remembered nothing from the moment Zelda had left until going to sleep, the only time in which he could have made the destruction he was now cleaning up.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For the third time that day, Colin stood under the shade of a large tree and watched Link's door. His neck was beginning to protest under the strain of staring up at the high door of the mans house, but he continued his silent perusal.

He wasn't a shy person by nature but he was easily intimidated. He remembered with horror how he once used to gaze up at Link and proclaim that he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. And he still did. The man was everything that was good in a person. He didn't speak too much and listened more then most, he stood against what was wrong and evil in the world and he didn't hesitate to help another, no matter how trivial the issue. He hadn't been aware of all the Link did when he was younger, but his musings on the past had revealed a lot about the man.

He still remembered staring at that great boar which was hurtling towards him, his shoulder aching from the force of pushing Beth out of the way. He hadn't sacrificed himself because he had wanted to; he had sacrificed himself because it was what Link would have done. Despite the fear, he had known that Link would save him. Sometimes, when he thought back to that odd time in Kakariko Village, when the monsters roamed outside, he had the strangest feeling that Link had been there. Of course, he hadn't physically been there. But something had opened that cellar and he knew it had not been anyone in that small group he had huddled with.

Being intimidated was a particularly unpleasant emotion for him and it pained him to know that Link inspired the feeling. When Zelda had returned last night, her eyes had been weary and old, older than any woman her age should have. Uli had pressed her for information, but the woman had been unyielding. He hadn't asked about the night but he could guess by the way her body was bent and strained that it had been trying.

He was not a thick person and he understood the concept of unrequited love. After all, he had once trailed Beth with his eyes as she turned her head away from him. The odd part of their relationship was that they both seemed to love each other intensely. He couldn't even compare it to the love that his parents had for each other. That was a love of gentleness and soft sighs. Link and Zelda looked like they were made for each other, like the only existed for each other. Yet, they weren't together. He knew that there was some complex part to their relationship that he would never know about.

He wished that he could still talk as freely as he once did to Link. In the early years, the mans face had been carefree, his spirit eager and generous. Now, he was contained and tense and although he was still the same amazing person, he seemed to be tainted by a shadow. It was the kind of taint that falls across the land at twilight.

Because of that, he wished more then anything that Link enjoyed his party. His mother had spent so much time cooking and preparing the decorations; even his father had reluctantly joined in. If he could just see Link smile once, it would all be worth it.

He jumped at the sudden sight of the door swinging open. Link's slight formed walked out and he frowned at the sight of white bandages covering his hands. The man pulled on some faded, brown gloves and he watched him flex his fingers once they were securely on. He did not miss the wince at the movement. Instead of stepping down the ladder, Link simply jumped from the ledge to the ground, making Colin's eyes widen.

Mustering his courage, Colin stepped out from behind the tree and walked a few paces towards the man. As he emerged, the sudden movement caused Link to pull out an odd looking weapon that looked like a curved pole. Until he saw Colin, the face of the man was ferocious and determined. He would not like to be on the wrong side of that look.

Seeing his nervous form, Link hooked the odd weapon to his belt again and composed himself into a relaxed position.

Colin couldn't help but asking, "What was that thing you just pulled out?"

Link looked down at the weapon and spoke, "It's a boomerang."

"Woah. Were did you get it?"

"The forest temple."

"Really? The one in Faron Woods?"

He was surprised at the grin which slipped onto the mans face, "I'm assuming that if I tell you the answer to that question, you'll be on your way this afternoon to enter it. So I respectfully decline to answer."

"Oh, that's mean." He stuck his tongue out at the man.

Taking liberty of the mans good mood, he nodded to the gloved hands and asked, "I saw bandages on your hands. Are you alright?"

The colour in Link's face drained eerily, "I'm fine."

He looked to the ground nervously as he rolled on the balls of his feet, "Anyways, I was actually here to ask if you'd like to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

A surprised expression jumped on Link's face and he smiled welcomingly at him.

"I'd love to."

Colin smiled genuinely at the news, "I was also wondering if I could maybe do some training with you today?"

Link raised an eyebrow at that, "Only with wooden swords."

"That boomerang looks wooden?"

"Hands off it."

"No fair."

Glowing with his accomplishments so far, Colin followed Link as he walked to their practicing area beside the house. He was guessing that the preparations for the party would be beginning already and keeping the man occupied was his duty for today.

Link went to grab the training equipment and Colin found a shady area where he could practise. He was grateful that Link had been so patient with him. He found it difficult to be anything but a defensive fighter and it was only through much pushing that he mounted an attack. Even if it had been blocked by Link instantly, it was satisfying to know that he was learning.

A wooden sword was thrown to him and they immediately started their training. Colin could tell that Link wasn't even breaking a sweat but the manoeuvres he sometimes preformed seemed like they weren't even possible. Once he tried to copy the form but stopped as he saw Link trying to hide the laughter at the pathetic sight. His face still burned in embarrassment.

Despite all of the training that he did with Link, he was still in awe of the mans ability to move so graceful and stealthily, even when he was in a comfortable environment. He noticed that Epona also had the skill and when he would see Link round up the herd she would be as quick and silent as a horse could possibly be. He guessed, that that skill had to be learned from real danger, the kind that would force you to become the predator or prey. After all, he wouldn't have learned to be courageous if it hadn't of been because of what he went through.

As they continued the dance of attacking and defending, the sun travelled past the horizon. Eventually, Colin had to lean against a tree to fight the steady shaking of his legs, which had grown from a slight weariness to an incredibly painful ache. Link had a slight sheen of sweat covering his brow, although Colin's hair was wet with the sweat, which dripped from every pore in his body. The man dutifully handed him a rag and a water skin, which he took eagerly. The feeling of the water on his dry tongue was amazing.

While he was wetting a rag and wiping it on his face, he spoke, "Am I doing alright?"

The man glanced at him, his eyes peering at him in that same unnerving stare, "You're getting better. We still have to work on your confidence. I seem to be doing all the attacking."

"I know. It's just hard, especially since you're so skilled."

A rare smile graced Link's face and Colin was reminded of how handsome the man was, "Sometimes you'll have to fight creatures many times bigger then yourself. In situations like that, you don't have the luxury of worrying about confidence."

Colin asked in an abnormally quiet tone, "was it really like that?"

A pause followed his question and he was sure that the man wouldn't answer until he spoke so quietly that Colin almost didn't catch it, "Most of the time. Some of the creatures still terrify me. But as the old rhyme goes: death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain. No great man was made by giving up."

A silence formed after Link spoke and Colin gulped as he tried to think of how the man managed to face such creatures. He still couldn't contain shudders from seeing a spider. He couldn't imagine facing one any bigger than a cup, let a lone a person.

"What made you keep on fighting?"

The man turned his face away slightly and spoke, "I didn't really have a choice. It wasn't so much that I did it for myself, as that I did it for other people. I don't think badly of people who can't fight their own battles, some people are just passive by nature. But there are times when responsibility is given unwillingly to a person and you can either run from it or run with it."

Another silence formed and despite his entire brain telling him how stupid he was, Colin asked, "What happened between you and Zelda last night?"

The mans face went from thoughtful to conflicted as he answered, "We talked. Mostly about the war."

"Zelda seemed really quiet when she came home."

Link sighed, "We both have a lot to think about."

"What kinds of things?"

Glancing at him cautiously, he frowned at the mans answer, "I should go."

Suddenly angry at the mans avoidance, Colin stood up to Link's level and clenched his fists, "I want to know what's happening. It's not fair. You disappear without telling anyone and then suddenly you come back and all you do is … is… turn us all away!"

Link snapped at him aggressively and pushed him, making Colin tumble onto the trunk of the tree, "Why do you demand so many answers from me? Can I not just live in peace? Do I not deserve that? Why must I continue to please everyone when all that did was ruin my life?"

Colin breathed quickly in shock and felt instantly guilty for trying to push the man into answering. His shoulders hurt from the force of the push and his back from slamming into the knot of the tree at an awkward angle. As he squinted, he could see Link's back as he walked determinedly towards the house.

Not wanting to spoil the mood of the man for the surprise tonight, he ran and spoke to him while walking, "I'm sorry, Link. I've been really rude to you and it isn't fair. You deserve to be happy. I just want you to know that I only ask these questions because I'm your friend and I care about you. We all do. We just want you to be happy and it hurts us to see you so strained."

Link stopped, one hand on a step of the ladder above him and his foot of the first level. His face was in a frown and his mouth tight as he spoke, "I appreciate your concern, Colin. I will give you one answer to all your questions," Colin held his breath, "I never wish to speak of what I have seen, done and heard. If people wish to spread tales of my adventures, they are free to do so. But I will never confirm them, even on my deathbed. What I have seen, I shall take it to my grave."

His face fell into an expression of pure agony as he heard Link speak, "you can not live in denial."

"It is what I must do."

Link turned away from the ladder and tried to face him but Colin was surprised at the shame that seemed to be on his face. Eventually, after he had lowered his eyes, which looked incredibly sad, he spoke, "It's alright, really it is. Some things are better left unsaid and… your concern really does mean a lot to me. More then you can possibly imagine."

"We all love you, Link. Mum and dad consider you part of our family. They always have. Will you at least come to dinner tonight?"

Running a hand over his face and through his face, Link managed a shaky smile, "Of course."

Colin smiled in relief, "then I'll see you tonight?"

Link nodded.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sitting in a wooden chair of his house, Link stared blankly at the wall.

He was surprised and it was mostly at himself. He felt immensely guilty for pushing the boy. It had been unnecessary and complete unlike himself. It worried him that not only was he so vividly feeling the wolf, but that he was taking out his aggression on his friends. He couldn't avoid a smile at the thought of Colin being his friend.

He had yet to see Zelda tonight and he was sure that he would inevitably see her tonight. He was dinning where she was staying, after all. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the brown glove. Tugging it off, he sighed at the maroon blossom, which had spread throughout the white bandage.

Getting up, he lit a few candles and set a roaring blaze in hearth. By the time he had fully dressed, changed the bandages and cleaned up the mess he had made last night, the sun was nearly fully descended into the horizon.

Pulling on his gloves again he made sure that the candles were away from any flammable objects and made his way out the door. The ladder creaked as he walked down it and he added a handful of grains into a bucket for Epona along with some carrots. She neighed appreciatively and nuzzled his hands. He was sure that the look in her eyes was of worry but he simply kissed the star atop her forehead before leaving her. The swish of her tail accompanied his retreat.

Walking down the pathway he noticed that more light then usual seemed to be coming from the town. Rounding the corner his eyes widened at the sight before him.

The entire town was filled with bright, merry light. Glowing lanterns were lining the path, which lead to an even brightly lit area next to the windmill. Tables and chairs were set up around a clear space that he guessed were for dancing. The smell of meat wafted to his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the sweet scent. Great barrels of what had to be wine and ale were set up just outside the rows of tables and ribbons were tied around every house, pole and tree in the area. The towns people were dressed in their finest and all wore a smile of absolute joy that focused on him. A few of the folk even had old instruments in their hands. He practically sprinted down the path and walked hesitantly over the small bridge to the area, overwhelmed by everything that had been set up.

Rusl walked in front of the crowd and spread his hands out welcomingly, "This is your official homecoming celebration! From the village to you: welcome back!"

The crowd behind him cheered and the musicians started to play a bouncy tune that had a few people dancing. Still in shock, a smile started to grow on his face as finally he realized that the celebration was for his return. A few people that he recognised from Kakariko Village were dancing in the middle.

Rusl slapped him on back and spoke loudly, trying to project his voice over the crowd, "I hope we didn't shock you too much."

Grinning, Link responded just as loud, "No… I… this is… I mean… Thank you!"

A bellowing laugh emerged from the man and he patted him on the shoulder a few times, steering him into the crowd, "We just thought that we would welcome back a sorely missed member of this village."

Bo, the mayor of the town came over to shake his hand and hand him a cup of wine, "It's been a while since we had any sort of celebration in this town. Is it up to the Ordon standards?"

Link laughed, "You've certainly outdone yourself with this!"

The mayor grinned in satisfaction and slung an arm around his shoulders. His voice, quiet and hesitant, met his ears, "You didn't, ah, tell anyone about our little secret?" Link shook his head and the Mayor continued happily, "Well I hope those boots helped you. They sure did the trick in the past." With that, the Mayor immersed himself into the crowd again.

A few moments later, Link found himself faced with Uli and Colin.

Colin grinned and after a slight hesitation, gave him a hug. Link, though stiff at the contact, managed to pat him on the back warmly and laugh.

The boy was still grinning as he asked, his arms still wrapped around his body, "Was it a surprise?"

"I had no idea. Honestly."

Uli smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We'll, it's the least we could do for you. It's just a small celebration but we just wanted to show you how much we missed you."

Blushing, he thanked them again and they went to find tables to sit down on. A wrap around Uli's neck held her baby and he was sure that she was glad to be seated comfortably.

More and more familiar faces came to greet him. He couldn't stop blusing from the amount of compliments he was receiving. Sera, despite her daughter being with Colin tried to set him up with Beth and it was only with the presence of her actual daughter that she stopped. Beth was dressed in a way that almost had him rubbing his eyes but he guessed that since she was older now, she could outfits that were more mature.

She kissed his cheek as well and laughed at his blush, "I hope you've rested since you've been home."

He smiled, "Yes, I've had more sleep then I thought possible."

She laughed and pulled him towards a table, "I love that you're teaching Colin to be a swordsman. He's grown so much muscle since you've started and is as fit as a horse!"

Link saw that they were now in front of the very topic of conversation and he could see a red blush line the boy's cheeks. He nearly laughed at how he was regarding Beth and how she was dressed. Suddenly, Beth pulled Colin out of the chair he was sitting in and moved quickly into the dancing circle with him. He looked awkward but Beth merely laughed and moved him into the dance steps. The boy smiled at him and Link winked, causing the boy to fumble and nearly fall.

Looking over the many heads of dancers he saw Ilia with her boyfriend Mido and walked over to greet them. She smiled and ran over to hug him when she saw him, laughing when he stumbled backwards slightly at the force of her hug.

When she pulled back she spoke in gasps, "Oh Link, do you like your surprise?"

"It's fantastic. Thank you!"

She laughed and hugged him again. From the corner of his eye he saw Mido walk over, though regarding him warily. Link became aware that his hand was resting on the small of her back and that they were pressed against each other. Releasing her he greeted Mido with a firm handshake and the other man smiled at him.

Ilia spoke and brought out a small package, "I bought you something. I know it's not what other people have done but since we grew up together, I thought it would be good to get you something."

Link regarded her with affection, "you didn't have to Ilia."

She smiled as she handed it over, "But I wanted to."

Looking down at the present he unwrapped the cloth covering it and was surprised to see a small instrument, shaped like a flute. She spoke as he examined it, "I remember when we were just kids, a travelling trader came to our town to sell. When he came you sprinted off to see him and the first thing that caught your attention was this. I've never seen a more depressing face then yours when you realized you couldn't afford it so when I saw the same man return while visiting Mido a few months ago, I knew I had to get it for you."

Speechless, he felt a great surge of affection for her and he pulled her into a fierce hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well and they remained in the comfortable embrace for a few moments. When he pulled back he saw her eyes were misty and she laughed while rubbing at them. He thought he heard her mutter a few words but didn't catch them.

After saying his thank yous to her, he looked around as he realized he hadn't seen Zelda at all. When he finally caught sight of her he saw that she was sitting next to Uli and her baby and staring into the crowd, a small sad smile on her lips. As he walked over he felt butterflies surge into his belly and his hands began to sweat.

She saw him and smiled though it looked slightly forced and hesitant. Standing in front of her he gulped, "Zelda…thanks… for coming."

Clutching at her skirts she lowered her eyes, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He sat down next to her and leaned over to speak to her, "Am I right in guessing that this was mostly Uli's idea?"

The woman laughed, "Maybe. But Colin played a big part in it."

"How did I ever win over that boy?"

"It's not hard to see how," he looked up at her as she spoke and felt his heart melt at the way she bit her lips. Her face was red.

A hand slapped onto his shoulder and a loud voice boomed in his ear, "Speech!"

As soon as Bo said the word it was repeated until all the music had stopped and the dancing as well. He looked to Zelda and found that she was no longer in front of him but had returned to her sitting position next to Uli, her eyes downcast.

Dead silence emerged from the crowd as they waited or him to speak. He hated public speaking most of all.

Clearing his throat he began, "I would like to thank everyone that came," a cheer erupted and he went on, "it certainly is appreciated and I thank everyone who helped. It has been a very … relaxing few weeks and I'm glad to finally be back and safe in the place I grew up. No place in my travels has matched the love I have for this village and its people."

A roar of approval erupted from the people and a few more came to shake his hand before the celebration resumed again. He was glad that they had been satisfied with such a short speech. Looking around again and avoiding Zelda, he saw Colin, Beth and Talo eating over at a table. Cutting some meat off the large slab, he grabbed some wine and joined them.

Talo looked at him with large eyes as he sat down but grinned as he saw the welcoming smile on the face of the man. He felt slightly guilty that the boy was not used to such an expression.

"Are you enjoying the party?

Link answered Talo, "I love it. My stomach has been growling for beef since sundown."

Colin spoke, "You should try some of the chicken. I've never tasted better."

Grinning at the way he worshipped his food, Beth interjected, "Save some room for the desserts. I made some of them. We have cakes, muffins and tarts. A few people have even brought cookies."

Colin groaned at the dilemma of not eating the mountain in front of him but then grinned charmingly, "Well I guess I'll just have to dance extra with you to burn the meat off!"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and Link looked away in preference of his food. The beef was delicious and the wine even better and it was with a sigh of content that he put his fork down. He flexed his hand but found that they were stiff from the bandages and painful from the raw cuts. He was glad he had gloves on because he didn't think he could be bothered with the questions people would ask.

Looking up he saw Zelda being asked to dance by a man he had never seen before. A rush of jealousy poured over him and he watched gratefully as she declined him. Ignoring the others at his table, he got up and walked over to the princess.

She didn't notice him until he was in front of her but when she saw him, her eyes widened and she stared up at him. Holding out a hand she slipped her own pale, slender hand into his and rose. He gently guided her to the dance floor.

The music was slow so it gave them a chance to simply be dance peacefully together. So entranced by the beautiful woman in front of him, he felt a blush wind its way up his neck as he met her eyes. Their blue depths drew him in enticingly and he could se them searching his face. Link blushed in embarrassment as he realized that he was staring at her and immediately looked up. His legs shook slightly from his nervousness and he cursed the sweat, which built up on his palms.

He wondered what force had made him ask her to dance. Knowing him, it would be nothing less then the Goddesses themselves.

Breaking the silence, she spoke quietly, but just loud enough that he could hear her above the noise, "… I'm sorry for the way I left last night. It was rude of me to be so hasty."

He cleared his throat, "It's nothing to worry about."

She smiled but he could tell that it was forced, "I was thinking of travelling back to the castle soon since the letters have been delivered."

Link's mouth tightened, "Oh, well… I hope you travel safely then."

"You still need to be knighted. Don't think I have forgotten that."

He bit his lip, "Must I?"

"Without question. The people demand it."

He sighed.

Opening his mouth he tried to speak but the words failed him.

Trying again, he spoke this time with determination, "What if I travelled with you?"

Her beautiful eyes widened and she started at him in shock, "I would love that."

"If I did, would I travel as The Hero?"

"You would travel as yourself."

"And you would also?"

"Yes, no one knows that I am The Princess."

He took a deep breath, "What if I don't want to travel as your Hero?"

She frowned, "I don't understand."

"What if I wanted to travel as your… as… the man… that you loved."

She stopped dancing and stared at him in shock. He squeezed her hand encouragingly, "I could travel as the man that loves you."

He waited for anything but the shock filled expression, which adorned her face. It seemed an age to him that she held his gaze; the music sounded a mile away. All he could see was her eyes, watching him with shock.

People, oblivious to them, danced around, laughed or occasionally kissed or hugged. He thought he could see Colin and Beth watching them from their table but he didn't notice the frowns on their faces.

He spoke softly and desperately, "Please… say something."

She looked down, "I… why?"

He bit his lip, "…because I love you."

She gasped, "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

Link felt his whole body sag as she let go of his hand. Her body turned quickly and he watched as he slender form weaved its way through the crowd and into the night. The music slowly reached his ears again and his mouth felt dry and disgusting.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, alone, Link fell to his knees.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That whole, death as light as a feather thing came from the wheel of time books that I love and am reading at the moment.

Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything as I am exceptionally poor and jobless. Damn economic crisis!

Enjoy, I hope it is alright!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Link ignored the feeling of pain that travelled up his legs. His knees had been forced painfully to the ground as his legs had buckled.

Leaning forward slightly, he placed one hand onto the ground, his palm cold from the feel of the earth. The lids of his eyes were pressed tightly together and his breathing sounded harsh and jarring in his ears. The wound in his hand blossomed painfully and his breath caught from the feeling. It was odd that he didn't mind physical pain.

A hand forcefully pushed his face upwards and he squinted through the light of many flickering lanterns. He could see Colin's worried face peering back at him but he only blinked in confusion. His thoughts were disjointed and odd, like his mind was waking from a dream or caught in a haze. Other blurred faces moved behind the boy but his eyes did not stray to them. He travelled his gazed over the boys face. He could detect worry and sympathy, which was tinged with a slight look of anger.

The boys lips were moving and it took Link a moment to realize that he should be listening. Focusing on the words, he shook his head from Colin's grasp and looked to the ground again. Disjointed words reached his ears and he sighed at his inability to grasp them.

He felt lonely.

Never had he felt as bone crushingly lonely as he was now. In the temples, the only sound that had often met his ears were those of his own footsteps. Even seeing another face was rare and mostly unwanted as it was usually tainted with a look of evil. Midna had been his companion then. He knew that she had been as lonely and desperate as he was. Her eyes were inhuman and otherworldly but contained the same shock of sadness that stained his own.

Zelda was lonely as well. He could see it in her eyes. She was proud, stubborn, beautiful and compassionate but she held a sorrow within herself. He had only ever wished to free her from that slight look, the type that caused her to stare off to the horizon in silence.

Hands once again violated his solitude and he pushed them away determidly. Lifting himself from the cold floor, he looked into the dark night and walked into its embrace.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It had been from the corner of his eye that he saw Zelda leave.

His eyes had then strayed to Link, who seemed frozen in the middle of the dance floor. He dropped his cup as the form of the man swayed and then crumpled to the ground.

A shocked yell sounded from a girl who was dancing near him and the music stopped playing. The crowd backed away from Link to give him some space and a speckle of whispering began.

Colin saw an opening and quickly dashed through the arms of someone to get to his friend. He slowly crouched down and considered the crumpled form. No expression lined Link's face, it was stony and passive, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the ground. Using a gentle but firm push he lifted Link's head and looked into his eyes. No response came from the man except for a slight intake of breath.

"Link, are you alright?" He said in concern. Worried at the lack of a response, he continued, "Can you hear what I am saying?"

The man sighed and he watched as a terrifyingly anguished expression moved across his face. His mind seemed a mile away as the expression travelled across him and Colin bit his lip anxiously.

Suddenly, he began to move. With a strained cry, Colin gripped onto Link's arm. He was surprised at the force that Link used to push him away and he stumbled back. He collided solidly with the form of Mido who pulled him into a standing position.

Composing himself again, he saw the man's form disappear into thee night.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Beth looked at the horrible scene that had suddenly occurred. She felt her hands shake and a crash sounded as she dropped the bowl filled with water. Only a few curious on lookers glanced at her but she was quickly ignored.

It had only been a few moments since Link had departed the party and Colin was still staring into the night. His whole body appeared to be on alert as he watched the spot that Link had disappeared into it and she could see that Uli had rushed to comfort him. Rusl was standing next to Colin, his face dark and tense as he glanced down at his boy. He placed a firm hand on the should of the boy and she could see him squeeze the area comfortingly.

Running over to Colin she stopped beside his standing form and she watched his emotion filled face. His hand sought hers and she gripped it tightly, bringing their entwined fingers to her heart.

Leaning over to him, she asked quietly, "What just happened?"

Colin glanced at her seriously, "I don't know."

"I think something terrible just happened to Link."

"We need to talk to Zelda."

Beth admired his proactive approach to the situation. When she had been young, she had teased him for his shyness and inability to act upon his impulses. Now, she was proud of the way he analysed the situation and acted appropriately.

He turned resolutely and looked up to his father, who was watching him with concern, "We need to talk to both Zelda and Link."

"Yes, we should," said Rusl.

He spoke quietly, with an odd sadness tinging his voice, "I need to find him."

Beth's eyes filled with tears, "I know. He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

He squeezed her hand, "he's my family. I can't let him be alone when he's miserable."

She paused, pursed her lips and asked, "Do you hear anything between Zelda and Link?"

"He… they were dancing and… she ran off, into the darkness. He just kind of collapsed after that. I'm not sure of what happened other then that."

Rusl sighed resolutely, "Colin, how about you follow Link. Beth, I think you and Zelda should have a chat. She might need some company right now as well…. I'll… help your mother pack this party up. It's a shame it had to end like this, she was really looking forward to tonight."

Colin nodded at his fathers words and let go of Beth's hand. She kissed him on the cheek as he made to leave and she blushed at the way Rusl glanced at her. She couldn't stop a small smile from slipping onto her lips.

Beth added as Colin departed, "Colin… be carefully. Link's not himself at the moment. Don't do anything that will make him uncomfortable."

He nodded and then disappeared into the black night, which surrounded their brightly lit area. Giving one last look to the black night that had consumed both Link and Colin, she turned and started to look for Zelda. She wasn't sure where the woman was but she knew were to start. Anyone who was upset eventually found their way to the spring. It had a force in it, which repelled anything negative and the water was almost healing in its freshness and clarity. At night, it was particularly beautiful and seemed to almost glow from the wild energy that it emitted.

She walked with determination and despite the build up of sweat on her forehead, she continued to walk as fast as when she had started. Soon she was at the spring.

A soft neighing from a horse brought her attention to the forest at the side of the water and she saw a large chestnut pawing anxiously at the ground. A figure was beside it, the cloak drawn up while she worked with great speed at harnessing the beast properly.

Beth walked up to the woman and at her footsteps the woman turned around, making her hood slide off slightly to reveal a pale, beautiful face underneath.. The woman quickly turned back and continued to bring the strap around the horses belly, buckling the harness on tightly.

Beth asked her loudly and demandingly, "What are you doing?"

The woman gave a sharp yank to the buckle to test it and replied in a shaky voice, "I'm leaving."

"You can't just up and leave. You haven't even told Uli yet?"

The woman turned now and off the moonlight she could see that her features were now strong and regal, "You must thank her for her kindness. She has been generous in her affection."

"You should thank her yourself."

"I cannot, I must depart."

"Why? Why can't you stay?"

"Staying is not an option,"

"You didn't answer my question," Beth was grinding her teeth at the avoidance of Zelda to the issue.

"I can not stay because after tonight, I shall not be welcome anymore."

"That isn't true, why would you think that!"

"I have made a grievous error and have hurt a wonderful and courageous man. I can not stand to look at him, so large is my shame."

"So you would just leave?"

She looked at her with determination on her face, "Yes."

Moving towards the woman, Beth noticed that her hands were shaking. She saw that Zelda following her gaze to her shaking limbs, "Beth, our situation is complicated."

"So complicated that talking to Link would not resolve it?"

She frowned, "perhaps a talk would ease the situation but… I cannot. I can not face him."

Beth lowered her voice as she spoke, "So you would run away from him. Do you even realize how much he would sacrifice for you?"

"Of course I do! He already has sacrificed so much for all of us," she closed her eyes for a moment in thought, "I appreciate your concern but you do not need to involve yourself in our issues."

"Zelda, I may not need to but I want to. Link is my family, as he is to every person in this village. If something upsets him, it is our business to become concerned."

Smiling fondly, yet with a tinge of sadness lining her eyes, the older woman replied, "Truly, the greatest of hearts were born from this small province."

Expecting the woman to lay down her travelling pack, she was surprised when Zelda turned from her and leaped into the saddle of the her horse, calling over her shoulder to Beth as she left, "You may keep my cart. It will only slow my departure."

Zelda pushed her horse to a trot but caught the last, soft remark from Beth, "Don't think that you can just leave him behind. He wont let you… we wont let you."

Crashing through the undergrowth, the princess sped her steed to a gallop. She followed the moonlit paths blankly, her mind behind her and focused on the man she had left behind. She had not wished for her departure to be as it was. She wondered what her intentions had been for this trip: did she truly travel to Ordon just to hand him the letters?

She shook her head.

Her heart couldn't help but hope that he followed her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Walking through the cold and dark forest, Colin pushed a branch out of his way and looked around.

His walk had extended to an hour and a half of prowling the deepest recesses of the forest. The spring had yielded him no results and his only choice had been to warily walk across the swaying, rickety wooden bridge, which parted their town from Faron Forest. Truth be told, he was nervous at the thought of entering its darks recesses. Only his courage kept his legs from walking, although the deeper he went, the less eager they were to continue. Wishing for daytime brought him no comfort as he knew that the forest never withheld its gloomy image.

Touching a leaf, he leaped backwards with a yelp as a large bug climbed out from underneath it. His breathing was harsh and jagged, his heart pounding in his chest. He fought down the urge to bolt in the opposite direction, panic would surely only lead him deeper into the forest's hold.

A few more steps into forest led him to another spring. It was a spring that he had never seen before. It held the same aura that Ordon's spring had, the same unnatural glow and healing quality. Beside its cool waters, the form of Link entered his view. His legs were pulled to his chest as he gazed out at the small cascading waterfall that sprung from no height. His face was contemplative and desperately sad and the sound of a sigh drifted lazily to his ears.

Stepping out into the clearing, he saw Link's head snap in his direction as a twig snapped under his foot. His face was hopeful for a moment but when he saw Colin's form, his face and gaze fell and he turned back to the spring. Colin hid the feeling of disappointment that welled inside him at the sight of Link's disappointment. He knew that he hoped for a slender, graceful form.

It was odd to see his hero, the man that he had worshiped and admired since infancy, give in to his emotions. He was usually calm and collected, despite how desperate the situation was. The image of his serious but oddly neutral face was burned into his mind. He both hated and loved Zelda for inspiring such feelings. He hated her for hurting the man, for making him run off in desperation and for causing his face to fall in disappointment. However, he loved her for inspiring that hope, for causing Link to laugh genuinely and smile as if he had always been happy and carefree. He was thankful for Beth being so understanding and problem free.

He spoke softly so not to alarm him, "Link… are you alright?"

The man did not answer and he moved a few paces towards him. Although his posture was strained and tense, he sensed a level of rationality in him.

"I came to see if you were alright…"

Sitting down next to him, he watched him warily as he asked, "so… are you?"

The man grunted, his face turned away from him. Long strands of blonde hair obscured his expression. Colin tried to talk to him again, "You scared us back there."

A guilty expression overwhelmed the other mans anger and he picked at the grass in front of him. Colin continued, "We've never seen you so… shaken before. What happened back there?"

The silence was pregnant with Link's emotion. The sound of the soothing stream was an ambient background to the serious, one-sided conversation. An owl hooted in the distance and a bat flew overhead. Colin was very aware of the darkness, which lined the strangely radiating spring.

Link spoke softly through the silence, "How is that I can face a flaming, chained demon with no hesitation and yet…. looking into that woman's eyes, I'm utterly defeated."

Colin waited for him to continue, "When I was young… I used to think that I would marry Ilia… We always used to joke about it, her and I, but I knew that one day we would own a house together and build a family. It was something that just was. I never even had to consider whether we loved each other, that wasn't even a factor in the marriage. After all, I had never felt what love was before, comfort was all that I had ever known. When we used to joke about it, her and I, she used to speak of our honeymoon and how we would travel to all the cities in the known world. Ironically, I was always the one that dismissed that; I never really wanted to leave Ordon."

He threw a bit of grass into the spring as he spoke. It was disconcerting to hear him speak so freely. When he was young, he was as talkative as any child. When he had returned, his speech had been limited, serious and only deliberate.

Link continued, "When I was a child, I was so eager to prove myself to her. I wanted to show her that I was worthy of her attention so I built this terrible little treehouse at the edge of town. It was filled with cracks and holes and I could never quite get the dampness from the walls. That treehouse, well, it's now my real house," he laughed quietly at that, "I was so focused on it that I decided to find the biggest tree I could. It was only until I had lost myself in Faron woods and stumbled into Hyrule field that I realized that… I couldn't stay in Ordon all of my life. I had to find my way in the world, do something with my life." The man went on, "There were so many times when I thought that I would die on my adventure and every single time I would see Zelda's face. Every time I would black out, I always thought about how much I wished I could tell her my feelings. How much I wanted to be around her, to protect her and fight with her and never give up until she was happy… and now… now I know that she only regards me as the people's hero. She will never see me as I see her."

Swallowing, Colin tried to reassure him, "Are you sure you didn't just judge her reaction wrong?"

Link laughed bitterly, "If only you had seen her face. She was so miserable. It must have been hard to let me down."

Another silence settled over the pair as Colin thought. He didn't know what to say, how to approach Link's situation. A thought had occurred to him and since it was his only one, he decided to use it, "You know Link, Beth really used to hate me," Link looked at him, "I actually once saw her groan when she saw me. It was kind of depressing. I don't know why but I still did like her, more then like really. Everything about her entranced me. You could put the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me and I'd tell her to move aside so that I could see Beth. And I mean… look at us now. She loves me. She told me that today, like she does every day. If I can get together with Beth, I'm sure you have a chance with Zelda."

The man looked across to him, "Do you really think that I have a chance?"

Colin was struck by the innocence of his question. It was almost child like in its simplicity and curious nature. He answered as honestly as he could, "Absolutely."

He was rewarded with a small smile, watery and shaky, but a smile. A silence descended again.

After a while, Colin decided to speak, "We should head back."

"I'm not going back."

Blinking in surprise, Colin asked in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

Link got up and dusted off his pants. There was a new look in his eyes, fierce and strong. The glow from the spring gave him an almost ethereal appearance, "I don't belong here. I need to follow Zelda."

"Link, you can't do this to us again. You can't, we only just got you back!"

"I've overstayed my welcome."

A sudden feeling of anger welled up in Colin.

Swinging his fist through the air, he punched Link.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Beth sat by the fireplace and stared at it gloomily.

The house was quiet, not even the wind caused a stir. It was well past midnight and yet she had seen no sign of Colin. Her anxiety had gradually risen in a crescendo and her hands were working shakily on a garment. Tea was sitting cold beside her and an open book was lying on the table. All were discarded in favour of her patient waiting. It took all of her strength to sit still while her feet wished to dart through the door after her loves form.

A scuff broke her out of her thoughts and she ran to her window. Outside, Colin and Link were stumbling up the path. The lanterns only lit their forms partially but she could see that they were tired and haggard. Colin's soft and usually lovely hair was messed and dirtied. She flew over to the door and stormed outside, put her hands on her hips as she waited for an explanation.

Unexpectedly, Colin did not flinch, cower or beg but came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She found herself leaning into his touch and her angry mood soon disappeared into one of relief.

Without a word she stepped aside and allowed for the two men to walk into the house. Immediately, they sat in the comfortable chairs by the fireplace.

Colin spoke first, "Did you find Zelda?"

She saw Link's head instantly swing towards her and his eyes watched her with a strange nervousness.

She sat down, "Yes, it didn't go quite as I expected…" Looking at them both sheeply she revealed, "We may have spoken some very cross words."

Link did not answer immediately but spoke softly after a pause, "Her highness is not prone to acts of anger."

Colin stood up and bellowed, "I knew it! I knew she was the real Princess Zelda!"

Beth shushed him and he sat down again, "Of course she was, Colin, did you really believe her excuse that her uncle or whoever it was named her after the princess?"

The man looked down in shame and she felt a bit of pride prickle through her for discovering it first. After she allowed herself time to wallow in her superiority she continued, "Well she was very upset… Link, she loves you."

He laughed bitterly, "I don't need your false stories of sympathy."

"They are not false stories, she really does feel that way. She did not say it directly but you must be a fool not to see it in ever line of her body. She is just scared and afraid of how you may react."

Link pursed his lips, "I can not believe you."

As each person considered their thoughts, a silence descended on the room, broken only by the crackle of the fireplace. A snore from upstairs indicated the presence of others but Beth knew that her parents could sleep through a thunderstorm. She did not need to worry about them approaching Link.

Colin's face lit up and he spoke, "What if you heard those three words from Zelda herself?"

Link snarled, "What are you talking about?"

Beth cut in, "Of course, what better way to convince you then from her own mouth?"

Standing up, Colin hoisted up his pants and exclaimed loudly, "I think it's about time that we visited a certain castle."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda or anything in relation to it. At all.

**AN: **Okay, my friends, sorry for the very late update. I have been very busy and lost my inspiration some time around the time that life started getting annoyingly real. But I have updated again. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please review :D

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Link felt the cool wind of the plains ruffle his hair.

Ahead of him, a crow circled a tree repetitively as it tried to find a perch to land on. The wind swept through the grasses, creating a domino effect and lifting the dust and dirt from the ground. He could feel the dirt already lining his clothes, the dust came with his tunic.

Atop of Epona, Link let a small nostalgic smile warm his face. There was no rush to their actions as they slowly moved towards their destination, one that was far in the distance and at the end of the rough road they travelled on. Epona had her head far to the ground in an effort to pick up stray strands of grass that flew into her mouth as they slowly progressed. He never realized how comfortable she had come to the steady flow of hay and grains she had received in the village, she was once again having to rely off the wild and he could tell that she was less then enthusiastic about this absence of food and comfort.

Beside him, Colin squinted again the sunlight that shun brightly throughout the open planes. His boots were covered with dirt and his clothes were torn from the numerous branches he had trekked through to get to the wide plains. However, a wide smile adorned his face and he had yet to show any signs of weariness or annoyance.

Unlike Link, he was walking towards Hyrule castle and this was not because of a lack of ponies or carts. Link had simply thought that if the boy was willing to travel with him then he was willing to rough it… and rough it he would. He wasn't wishing harm upon the boy but he was desperate to erase this heroic image of travelling and fighting. However, evident by the smile on his face, he was hardly fighting back the tears.

The boy ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the sky, "How long is it to the castle?"

Looking at Colin quizzically as if trying to find some form of physical weariness, Link replied, "A few more days… at least."

He wanted Colin to take in the journey step by step. Despite his complete impatience at his situation, Link was wary of exposing Colin to the dangers of travelling to soon. If he had been on his own, he would have torn the plains up until he reached the gates. However, he couldn't be selfish anymore.

Their route wasn't as straightforward as it usually would be. He had decided to travel to the left of the field and cut through Kakariko Village. He was fond of the village, which bordered Death Mountain. Colin seemed to be fond of it as well, especially after the extended time he had spent there during the war. Malo was there as well and he supposed that Colin missed him.

He had hoped to set out from Ordon at sunrise but the boy had been late in rising and the village had insisted on giving them both a hearty breakfast and a lengthy goodbye. He had tried not to show his impatience but even with his urgings, they had still set off just a bit before lunch. With the stop over at lunch, they weren't making good time.

It wasn't long before the sun began to dip in the sky and a brilliant orange lit up the sky. A slight tinge of pink edged through the orange and the birds that had taken refuge in the trees for the midday sun now soared through the sky. Eager to find an area to rest for the night, the two travellers set up camp under a large tree. Finding a small amount of pleasure in seeing the boy work as he sat against the large tree, Link looked towards the horizon.

He was unsure of what he would do once he arrived at the castle. Truthfully he had not thought past the travelling part of the journey and the anxiety that built up in him at the mention of Zelda made him consciously squash any thoughts of arriving there. The opening towards Kakariko Village was in the distance and they would easily make it to the small village before next nightfall.

Seeing Colin pause under the strain of setting up camp, he lifted himself to his feet and collected some sticks and dry grass for the fire. No words were spoken between them and Link suspected that the boy was still nervous around him. The night had fallen upon their small camp by the time they were finished and it wasn't long before their stomaches began to protest. Epona was happily grazing without the burden of her saddle and reigns and Link had no anxiety about her wandering off. She was and probably always would be loyal to him; just as he was to her.

Pulling out his saddlebag, he fished out some bread and cheese and handed the small portions to Colin. The expression on the boys face at such a small amount of food would have sent him into hysterics if he had been a more open man.

The boy munched on the food as he spoke, "Is there anything else, maybe some meat to go with the bread and cheese?"

"You're going to have to get used to meals like this."

"Can't we hunt for some wild pig or fish tomorrow?"

Sighing in both amusement and weariness, Link replied, "Colin, I've tried to tell you, this isn't all about glory and great feasts, battling enemies and rescuing maidens. Sometimes you get hurt, most of the time you don't have any money, you get attacked when you're in pain and you are always hungry."

"But…but can't you just hunt for some food… or go on missions for pay?" The boy looked at him in dismay as he said this, his face crestfallen but still hopeful.

Shaking his head, Link looked into the fire, "most of the time, you can't find the energy to hunt and people don't just pop up with missions offering you money. It's hard and it's lonely and most of the time you don't even know what you're doing. I tried to tell you before…"

"I know but… I thought," he looked up, "I still want to come along with you."

"I just want you to understand what it's like."

"Why do you still do this if it's so terrible?"

Picking at some grass, Link paused for a moment, "Well the first time I set off, I didn't do it because I wanted to, it just sort of … happened."

"Not many people would go, even if there was someone's life at risk."

"I'm not some hero Colin, I did it because I had to."

Running a hand through his hair, Colin gave an aggravated sigh as he tried to explain to Link his thoughts, "But Link, you travelled the length of the land, you... you rescued a princess! You can't be much more of a heroic icon if you tried!"

Sighing heavily, Link flopped onto his back and folded his arms beneath his head. The stars peeked through the branches of the trees and his cheeks felt cold from the nights chill. He heard Colin sigh as well as the boy shifted himself into his sleeping position.

Biting his lip, he stood up sullenly and walked into the field. Behind him he could feel the piercing gaze of Colin on his back and he felt something inside of him depress as he walked away. He was completely unprepared to speak about his journeys. He was used to travelling alone and he had thought that his journey with Colin would be passed in companionable silence. However, on the first night the boy was trying to pry into his life and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep everything to himself. Already the boy had managed to reveal more then he had ever let anyone know. Only Epona knew of his trials and she kept her silence diligently.

Walking across the moonlight fields, Link let his the tall grass slip through his fingers. The temperature was cool but comfortable and if it wasn't for the possible danger of being eaten, he would have preferred to sleep under the stars and moon. To the side of him, a bird cawed loudly, the only sound other then the wind in the grasses that was permeable to his ears.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let his hearing tell him what was surrounding him. A peaceful serenity encompassed him as he allowed himself to breath deeply for the first time since arriving at the village. He missed the solitary life he once lived, the hundreds of nights he had slept under the stars and looked up at their magnificence. For a moment his mind travelled once more to Midna. He was sure that if she could see him now she would be laughing at his pathetic behaviour. He missed her as well. He couldn't think of her without blushing, especially that such a beautiful woman had literally ridden his back for his entire journey. Sometimes when he thought back to all the times he spent in her presence, he remembered the sadness which penetrating her eyes. The most significant moment was before he had entered the sand deserts. She had touched his face so gently. He felt vain thinking such thoughts but it often seemed as if she loved him.

Most of all, he missed being wild and free. The feeling of the dirt beneath his hooves, the security of knowing you were the fiercest creature, the savagery of knowing that you could bring down any animal you wanted.

Air flew in his hair and he breathed it in again.

With a small sigh, he turned back to the way he had come and looked at the small fire that peeked from below the tree. Slowly, he made his way back. He was glad to see that Colin was curled up in his sleeping roll, even if he obviously wasn't asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The great steps leading to her palace was empty. No guards adorned the entrance and with a wistful smile, she was glad of that. It was a welcoming site to have relaxation in the palace, a rare thing to behold and one she was glad to see in her lifetime.

Gathering up her dirty skirts, she pulled back her hood and pursed her lips. She was ashamed to come crawling back. Stepping towards the castle, she walked gingerly up the stone steps and into the wide entrance hall. Statues of the past queens of Hyrule lined the sides and she felt ever more ashamed of her actions.

To think, she had abandoned her post as a Queen to run after a man.

Her eyes pricked with tears and with a shaking hand she wiped away the moisture. She was a Queen and to her knowledge, Queens did not cry. She had dealt with wars, with poverty and starvation, with rebellion and pain and yet her first tears of adulthood were over a man.

She ignored the pounding in her chest as his face came to her mind,

He had made his decision and she had to respect that, regardless of how it pained her.

Walking up one of the circular stairways of the hall, she came to a small hallway, lined with identical stone arches. As of yet, she had not encountered anyone and she praised the Goddesses for their graciousness.

Ahead, a familiar set of double doors loomed and she stopped to prepare herself. Straightening out her skirts, she walked purposefully towards the doors and with a great push, opened them simultaneously. Her chin was raised regally as she did so and her back straight and long.

A shriek met her ears, "Oh my queen, you're back! Oh what a great joy!"

She smiled affectionately as her private maid flung her sewing next to her on the table and rushed towards her. She was a portly woman that was never seen without an apron around her waist. Her hair was frizzed and curly and fell just below her ears in a semi respectable bob. She was the mother she never had and her greatest friend. No matter what was occurring in the world around her, Maria was a constant to lean on.

Enveloped in Maria's warm hug, she burrowed her face into the shoulder of the woman, "it is so good to see you again."

Maria pushed her to arm length and surveyed her, "Oh dear, something's different and I'm guessing that it's no good. I'll get you a warm cup of tea and draw up a bath for later. How about a bit of honey in your tea, you used to like that when you were young."

Letting out a breath of relief, Zelda flung herself into the padded chair and pulled off her cloak. She nodded at Maria, suddenly craving the glorious taste of honey. However, she wished that she could just steal the entire jar.

In the next room, Maria was humming to herself and a moment later she emerged with a tray of tea. Setting it down on the table, she poured a cup for Zelda and for herself and sat down in an opposing chair.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she looked at Zelda, "Now tell me dear, what happened to you?"

Zelda sighed and looked over at Maria with moisture clearly in her eyes, "I made such a fool of myself."

Unable to control herself, she wiped at her eyes with finger and continued to speak, "I don't know what came over myself, what was I thinking? Did I think that he would just do what I wanted, he's not a servant… oh Maria, what am I meant to do?"

Maria leaned over and took her hand in his, "It's nothing to be embarrassed by, you aren't the first woman to feel a fool because of a man."

Laughing through her depression, Zelda murmured, "well now I know why so many women curse off men…"

With a squeeze of her hand, Maria clucked, "You're just going through some hard times."

Trying to compose herself and appear at least a little bit respectable, she asked as she pressed her skirts down, "Where are all of the guards and maids? I haven't see anyone but you in the palace since my arrival."

The woman's face lit up, "oh yes, there are celebrations in the garden for all of the maids and guards. It's been going on for quite some time now and there seems to be no sign of slowing."

"What is the occasion?"

"Peace, my queen, can you think of a better reason?"

Smiling at the honest happiness that shone through the woman's eyes at such a declaration, Zelda squeezed her hand back.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Walking beside Epona, Link pulled on her reigns a little harder then necessary to nudge her away from a particularly green patch of grass. She nickered unappreciatively at the action and shook her head resolutely. He laughed as she trotted over to the patch, snapped up the nicest strand of grass and trotted back to Colin.

"I would have thought that Beth would be accompanying us…" Link spoke down to the boy who was shading his eyes with a hand.

Colin's ear perked up at the mention of Beth and he flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and pride, "We decided that it'd be better if she stayed at home."

An amused snort emerged from Link's mouth, "If there is one thing I have learned it's that we, generally means: me."

Trying to suppress his grin, Colin responded, "She sure wasn't happy. My ears are still ringing."

"Why didn't you let her come along?"

Missing a step at the declaration, Colin spluttered, "I thought you wouldn't have wanted her to come along! Not to be rude but she's a woman."

"Does that mean she can not walk?"

"It means she's not used to getting rough and dirty. She's fair."

"I admire your sense romance but I assure you that she's quite capable of anything you could do."

Glaring at the man and rolling his eyes, Colin replied, "Because you journey with so many woman."

Ignoring his dripping sarcasm, Link looked at him out of the corner of his eyes as he spoke, "Do you know that Ganondorf originated from a tribe made up entirely of women? They were called the Gerudo, nomadic desert folk. They are probably the fiercest warriors, tough as nails as well," Colin listened as Link continued, "In fact, a hero of the past that shared the same name as I, was guided throughout his adventure by a woman in the disguise of a man. An ancestor of Princess Zelda if I recall correctly."

Looking incredibly confused and dismayed at not having let Beth come along because of an incorrect assumption, he grew even more disbelieved after hearing Link's last statement, "Actually, most of my journey was made accompanied by a woman."

Stopping in shock, Colin spoke in disbelief, "wait… you were guided by a woman!"

Link nodded, "A princess in fact."

"How could Princess Zelda be in the palace and guiding you at the same time?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Link responded, "It was a different princess."

Staring at the man in complete denial and shock, Colin could hardly comprehend that Link had been acquainted with two princesses. He was rooted to the ground, his entire body having ceased to move from shock.

Now eager to hear more, he jogged up to be beside the still moving man, "So you know two princesses! What was the other one like?"

"She was rude and had no sympathy for anyone," Colin's face fell and Link continued, "…but she was also magnificent and hard working and would never back down from a fight. I miss her… not her squabble but I got used to her after a while…"

"Why haven't you said anything before about her?"

"No one ever asked."

Unable to conceal a fond grin for the man, he looked down to the rocky ground they were leading Epona on. The path had changed from grass and dirt to just dirt. In only a few minutes, they would be walking into Kakariko Village.

Knowing that he would be seeing Malo again, he fished around in his coin purse for some Rupees. He was sure that if he digged around a bit or cut some grasses, he'd find some green rupees. Thankfully, he had about two hundred and fifty of them bouncing around his coin purse, the remnants of his journey.

Colin stood beside him, looking over the fields as well with a satisfied grin before turning back to the way they had come. He saw the boy draw in a large breath at the sight and he supposed that he felt quite proud of all that he had achieved. Walking up the path, they rounded the corner and he smiled at the sight of spring. Leading Epona into the beautiful, crystalline waters, he felt his body immediately energize itself. Colin was watching him from the shore, a large smile on his face.

Walking out of the water, he slapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Glad to be back?"

"Yeah, I love this little village. It was nice staying here although…" Suddenly the boys face went ashen, "Oh no."

"What?"

"Oh it's just that last time I was here, there was this girl and she… well, she had a bit of a crush on me and I kind of just left one day without really saying goodbye. I hope she isn't going to be angry at me!"

Link laughed, "This wouldn't happen to be Luda; would it?"

"Maybe…. But it's not like she isn't pretty. It's just that, you know, I've got Beth."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, it's been a while since you last saw her."

"That is true. But she is a girl and you know how they are," Colin put a particular emphasis on the word girl, his face in a pout as he did so. Shaking his head at the antics of the boy, Link grabbed the reigns of Epona and led her up the path to Kakariko Village.

It had changed since he had last been there. The houses that were previously abandoned had lights shining from their interiors. The patches of rotten wood and boarded up windows were replaced with new furnishings. Even the occasionally plant lined the porch or window of the house. The village was bustling as well, with women and men milling around the open stalls outside the houses. Finding a vacant spot, he wrapped the leather reigns of Epona around an old piece of wood, giving her neck a quick scratch afterwards and a carrot.

With Colin following him, he led the way up the slight incline to the doors of the inn and turned the knob with his left hand. He was surprised at the interior of the inn. It was practically glowing from the lights that lined its walls and the inside was busy with customers and staff. He wiped a hand across his forehead, ridding himself of the dust and sweat, which he had built up on his travels. He nodded to Colin and walked to the counter.

Pausing, he waited until the pretty girl at the counter looked up, her eyes strangely familiar, "May I help you, sir?"

"I'd like a room with two beds, thank you."

"Certainly, sir," she looked down at the large book in front of her, writing a few points down, "Could I just get both you, and your companions name, as well as a signature."

"Link, and this is Colin."

The girl's eyes widened in shock, "I thought I recognized you! It's Luda, Renado's daughter!" Regarding her anew, he realized that it was her. Her hair was longer and her face had more definition; but it was Luda.

"It has been a while since I last saw you," she said, "and Colin, I thought I would never see you again. Especially since you didn't bother to even say goodbye last time!"

Colin blushed as he stepped up the counter, "I couldn't find you."

"I'm just teasing you, Colin," she grinned, "how have you both been?"

"Well," Link answered, Colin speaking as well, "I've been pretty good, Beth really misses you. She's been trying to convince her parents to let her visit for a while now!"

"I've been trying to convince my father of the same thing. I've been writing to her though, so at least we haven't become distant. Why isn't she here with you guys?"

"Her mother didn't like the idea of her stomping across Hyrule Field."

"Oh, well that's disappointing, I wanted to see her." Luda looked down, a slight blush lining her features as she bit her lip. Link sensed something shy about her as she spoke again, "Sorry to bother you but… Link, could you sign here?" She pointed at the large book she had previously been writing in. Link took the pen and signed his name, the signature incredibly basic. She spoke again, "Thanks Link, your room is upstairs, to the left: room 2C. Tonight's dinner is roast chicken and spit pig and will be served until 10:30. It was nice to see you both again."

Link nodded and grabbed the key. Colin smiled at Ludo as he followed Link up the stairs. Reaching their room, Link set his bag down on the top of the bed, which was closest to the door. He searched for the window and looked out of it quickly, scanning the road outside. He was accustomed to scanning out the safety of the wherever he slept. It was strangely important to him to be closest to the door, just in case something smashed through the thin frame.

"We'll rest here tonight but tomorrow, we're heading back out."

"Sunrise?"

"We'll have breakfast then, I want to set out straight after that."

"Yep. Can I do some exploring?"

"Just be back for dinner."

"Okay!" Colin launched himself out of the room, his footsteps thudding down the staircase. He was sure that the boy would be sprinting to speak to Ludo.

Sitting down on the hard mattress, he rubbed his knuckles. It was nice to have some solitude. Taking out his bow, he ran his hand up its spine and smiled to himself. He was fond of his weapons and liked to keep them in perfect condition. He had once asked the price of his bow and was surprised at how expensive and antique it was. Often, he just happened upon his weapons by sheer luck.

"The hero has returned," he looked up quickly, his eyes widening at the sight of Renado, the village Shaman. He stood up as the man walked regally into the room, nodding in greeting to the Shaman.

"I spied the young Colin downstairs, he did not notice my presence. My daughter was all that he could see,"

Link shuffled in embarrassment as the man moved to look out of the window. His deep brow shifted as he stared out of the window and a pregnant silence filled the air. Renado was a mystery to Link; he was never quite sure of just how much the man knew. After he had released Kakariko from shadows, the shaman had been grave, silent. He was a wise man so it had always been obvious that Link had lifted the Twilight. He was not sure what else the man knew besides that.

"May I take a walk with you, young hero?"

Link nodded, grabbing his bow and quiver. The shaman watched him silently as he did so. He felt vulnerable under the wise, solemn mans gaze but shrugged the feeling off as he led the way out of the room. The man followed him and they walked in silence to the door of the inn, passing through its oak doors without interference.

As they entered the darkness of the night, Link looked eagerly to Death Mountain. Its form was silhouetted against the moon, an ever-present comfort and threat to the inhabitants of the village. The shaman passed down the slight depression, which led to his house and Link followed behind him. Reaching the ethereal spring, they stared out to the always-running waterfall.

"Your journey still continues?"

"Yes."

"Where is your destination?"

"The Castle… and Princess Zelda."

"I see," the eyes of the man narrowed briefly in a sign of understanding, "Are you to visit Telma?"

Glancing up at the Shaman, he was surprised at how blunt the man had been in bringing her up. He was going to employ more stealthy methods to find out the mans association with Telma, "Most likely… what are your thoughts on the woman?"

"She is impulsive, loud and brash. She is also compassionate, generous and strong. It is not that I do not value her but I am unsure of how to proceeds. My wife… she died many years ago but her presence is still within every wall of my house."

Looking down at his shoes, Link replied, "Ludo isn't going to grow if you don't grow as well."

The man did not speak for a moment, "She tries not worry but I see it in her eyes. She will be a great woman."

"Until then, she needs the care of a father. A father who isn't in mourning."

Looking down at him, the shaman breathed in a deep chest of air, "I have prayed to the Goddesses for many years on this issue and have yet to receive an answer. Perhaps you are that answer."

Link flushed at the gentle look the man gave him and the small upturn of his lips. He felt embarrassed to be considered worthy of the Goddesses attention; he never felt that special, "I should get to the inn."

"Yes. Rest well, hero, you have quite a journey ahead of you."

"I've visited the castle many times before," he answered, hesitantly.

"It was not the walk I was referring to," with his parting words, the Shaman considered his form for a moment before walking slowly and determidly to his house. Link watched his form until it disappeared, shaking his head at the enigmatic parting words. Walking back to the inn, he stopped for a moment to run his hands over Epona before walking to the oak doors. Stepping inside, he was surprised at the amount of people that were milling around in the common room. The tables were full and taken, although Colin had thankfully perched himself at one. Another, small figure was perched beside him and he did a double take as he recognized him.

Malo raised an eyebrow at his approach, "Link, visiting again so soon. Is Ordon too boring for you?"

He had forgotten how sarcastic and the kid was, "I have a few loose ends I need to tie up."

"So you decided to come here? They must have been really important," the boy rolled his eyes as he said this and Link tried to fight down his irritation.

"I'm just stopping through here. I'm going to the castle, Colin is as well."

"I'm sure Uli was thrilled with that."

"She wasn't happy, no."

"But you went anyways. If you aren't going to tell me what you are going for, I doubt my pestering will loosen you up. I would hope that you are going to visit my shop while you are there?"

"I was going to, actually. I need a new sword, a good one. I… lost… the one I used and my replacement is quite blunt and dull."

"My prices should be compatible with whatever you offer. There is a sale on: twenty percent off all red potions for any major purchases over two hundred rupees."

"I'm afraid that I have no need for red potion anymore."

"That's a shame. Your continual injuries were excellent for my business."

"I guess you'll have to find some other accident prone customer to fill the gap."

"I have my eyes set on Colin."

"Hey!" The boy frowned at the mock insult, sticking out his tongue. He had been too absorbed in his chicken to add anything to the conversation before hand. Link grinned easily, forgetting how much he missed casual conversations, even if they were with a child.

The meal was soon devoured, Link pilling up on the meat and bread while Malo picked at his chicken and drank plenty of fresh milk. Colin was picking at the bones with his nails and sucking on the legs with an eagerness that surprised Link.

Soon, Malo decided to take his leave, "I must have my mental rest if I am to count the stock tomorrow. Link, will you walk me to my place?"

Link cocked an eyebrow at the odd request and glanced at Colin, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He walked the small boy out of the inn and to his place, which was situation on the outskirts of the village.

When they reached his door, the boy looked up and him and said resolutely, "I knew Ordon wouldn't keep you for long. Just make sure that you don't pull Colin into anything serious, he's still just a boy…. And give my love to my parents and Talo."

Malo nodded sharply and stepped inside his house, closing the door firmly. His statement, as well as his advice took Link aback. The strange boy that Malo was and this new side he was allowed too witness was just as disarming as his sharp intellect. Was it that obvious that he was restless, both in heart and in body? And did Malo really believe that he would pull Colin into something dangerous?

He shook his head. Walking around Renado's house, he paused before entering the walkway to the Graveyard. Scaling its steep incline, he nervously steered himself through the ancient tombs, expecting the form of a Poe to enter his vision any moment. Walking up the decrepit stairs, he crouched and crawled through the opening in the wall.

Entering the secluded area, he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt content here, as if all the pressures in his life had faded. He remembered seeing the glorious form of Queen Rutella appear to him, her aquatic form smiling at him with such sweetness. He hoped that Prince Ralis was well, wherever he was. He would do great things.

Slipping off his boots, he let his feet dangle in the water, leaning back on his hands. He was so tired. He felt old and cumbersome, like a tool that had out lasted its purpose. As much as he wished to deny it, he was a tool. The Goddesses had used him; he had probably been created for the sole purpose of resolving the war. Midna had used him ruthlessly. She may have been beautiful but before her true form was revealed, she had drove him to the brinks of exhaustion and continued to push him. Although the price had been peace, to think back on those moments was almost an agony.

As always, his mind was drawn to Zelda. In some ways, the Goddesses also used her. She had carried the same burden as he had; the only difference had been that if she failed, all would know that it was her failure. He had always been a nobody; it had allowed him passage to the deepest recesses of the land. Besides, he was a humble and modest person and the thought of any recognition for what he did made him uncomfortable and embarrassed. It was hard not to explain that he really did not have a choice in what he did.

Stepping out of the cool water, he rubbed some of the liquid on his hands before crawling back through the opening and heading for the village. The walk was slow and his mind was weighed heavily with his past deeds. The night was thick and silent, strangely peaceful. The moon was high in the sky, a reminder of the late hour in which he trekked home.

Entering the inn, he noticed that most of the inhabitants had left. Only a few villagers talked around a glass of ale or milk, their voices a constant and pleasant hum. Raising a hand of greeting to Ludo, he ascended the stairs and turned left to his room. Opening the door softly, he peered inside and smiled at the form of Colin, asleep on his bed. His mouth was open and he breathed in deeply, his hair ruffled from sleep.

Slipping off his boots in the pale moonlight, which seeped through the window, he pulled off his tunic, leaving his leggings and undershirt on. Rolling over to face the door, he stared at his frame for a few moments before hesitantly closing his eyes.

His dreams had been strange: dark and ominous, almost like the Twilight world. As horrendously terrifying as that world had been, it had a strange beauty to it. He could understand why Midna loved it so. He always seemed to dream of the wolf and her.

Colin rose a little after he did, his eyes bleary and red from sleeping. Dressing and packing their gear, Link left the room for breakfast. Colin followed soon behind him, still yawning.

Sitting at the tables, he ordered milk and some eggs, wolfing them down eagerly. After finishing the small meal, they picked up their gear and handed the key back to the Ludo.

"I wish you both could have stayed longer," she said, disappointedly.

Colin glanced at Link, "We'll try to pass through here again when we go back to Ordon. You are always welcome at Ordon."

"Oh, I know. But my father… I don't feel quite up to leaving him alone. He occasionally has some bad days." Link nodded in understanding, last nights conversation playing through his mind, "but I'd like to visit sometime. Beth always spoke so charmingly about the village." Her cheeks were rosy as she fiddled with the room key and hooked it under the desk.

Shaking her head, she grinned, "Anyways, have a nice trip!"

"Thanks, Ludo," Colin said as he grinned. The boy hugged her before parting; Link was content with a nod in her direction as he slipped out of the door. Walking to Epona, he let a genuine grin slip onto his face as he saw her paw at the dirt with her hoof. It seemed as if she was as anxious as he was to get on the road.

Leading her by the reigns, Colin and Link walked through the village to the north end, waving at familiar faces on the way through. Renado bowed at them formally as they passed, his face strangely lightened and unburdened. Malo was standing at the front of his old shop, his face impassive as watched them go. Although Colin waved at the boy, Malo simply watched them go, his eyes trained on their forms until they rounded the bend.

Speaking absentmindedly, Link turned his head from the form of Malo, "I have a feeling that we aren't going to be alone on this last leg of the journey."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking… I can hardly believe that Beth of all people would sit at home."

The boy blushed, "She doesn't have much choice."

The man grinned, "One thing you need to learn about women is that denying them something usually makes them want it all the more."

With a gulp, the boy bit his lip, "You don't think she'd… follow us, do you?"

Link nodded, with a smirk.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**AN: **This was a fun chapter to write. I love exploring minor characters! I don't mean this in an offensive way (to however might find this offensive) but I've always thought that Ludo was a little bit in love with Beth, not Colin. With that in mind, it was fun writing the part where Colin realized that Ludo would be at the village. I love Renado and Telma as a couple so I tried to include some of that goodness into the chapter. I will probably be doing a bit of her side of the romance when Link and Colin reach the castle.

Thanks a bunch and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I certainly took my sweet time in updating this story. I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for your patience. I suddenly found myself disheartened to continue this story and yet, I have persevered! I mainly continued because of the words of encouragement from a certain person that shall remain anonymous but knows exactly who she is. Ya little lamo. But anyways, I hope this is a good chapter. I've had it hanging around for a while.

Enjoy!

* * *

Link turned onto his back and stared up at the stars in the sky. The night around him was clear and crisp and the clouds had retreated to give him an unusually perfect view of the sky. The moon was high above him and cast its silky rays over the barren valley they were in. It was strangely cold and Link was glad for the warms embers beside him, the remains of a once roaring fire. The sweet scent of the nocturnal flowers of the field reached him and he gently drew a breath.

Beside him, the soft breaths of Colin were the only indication that he was not alone. He was beginning to feel comfortable with him. They had a few strained moments on the journey but he was still fond of him. He was eager to learn and humble about his training. It had been difficult for him to adjust to another person, to take into consideration what the boy could accomplish and limit himself for that. It had been frustrating at first but as the trip had progressed, he found himself enjoying the company, the care for another person.

As Link looked towards the sky, at the same distant lights he had once stared up at years ago, he reminded himself that he wasn't simply enjoying a late night stare at the stars.

He was listening.

Eventually, after the moon had begun to dip towards the horizon, he heard what he had been listening for. Distantly, there was the sound of leaves being crushed, of gravel being displaced and of skirts being shuffled. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep while the person came closer towards their camp. A curse broke the expectant silence of the forest, a few birds in the distance flew from the dark trees into the open skies. Along with the muttered curse, the sound of a rock tumbling down a small slope reached his ears and the scuff of a shoe on the ground as well.

Soon, the footsteps stopped and he realized that Beth was now standing beside him. A moment passed as he continued his even breathing. He heard her sigh as she surveyed the campsite, the glowing embers, and the packs by the tree and the two bodies lying under the moon. Link was lying on his back and while he felt her gaze on him, he had to resist the urge to scratch at a sudden itch or move an irritating piece of hair out of his eyes.

She seemed to pause for a long time and he could almost feel the direction of that gaze. It was no surprise to him that she threw down her pack next to Colin and spread out next to him. He opened his eyes, looked to the side and unhesitatingly looked into hers. She was staring at him over the shoulder of Colin, as if reproaching him for leaving her at the village. In that one look he knew he was both being punished and forgiven. Perhaps, he thought, she would be good for him, it may distract Colin and he wouldn't have to suffer under the horrible probing questions.

Link didn't sleep that night.

He was nervous of the approaching day, of seeing the princess again. He didn't know what he was going to say to Zelda and he was frustrated that he had left it for so long. When he had set off with Colin he had made the subconscious decision to construct a speech, some kind of structure to what he was going to say. Things were not working as planned. He knew that he wanted her in his life and had no doubts about that. However, the courage he was famed for was wanning with each day and only his stubbornness was pushing him along. For now, he had not ventured past arrive at the doors to her castle.

The first rays of the night annoyed him; he needed his strength before he was to meet Zelda. Beth had slept restlessly, tossing in her sleep. She was most likely unused to the harsh dirt bed and the many jagged rocks that lay beneath her. The birds began their chorus, flying to and fro, looking for something to eat.

A shark intake of breath alerted Link to the awareness of his fellow travellers. He looked over to Colin and saw the boy shoot up from his laying position on the ground at the sight of Beth.

Knowing that feigning sleep was useless, he sat gingerly up and looked across to the boy who was staring down at the sleeping girl in shock.

"She arrived last night," Link said at the boys bemused expression.

Colin's head shot around to look at him and he regarded him with a gaping mouth, "What… When?"

Rubbing the back of his neck in an expression of weariness, Link replied, "Just after midnight."

The boy glared at him, "You didn't… say anything to her did you?"

Raising his hands in self-defence, Link replied, "No, she just walked up, put her pack down and went to sleep."

The boy released his glare from Link and turned back to the sleeping form of Beth. She was curled up on her side, her face peaceful as she slept, oblivious to the outside world and all of the danger it contained. It was frustrating to Link that despite all of the efforts he had gone through to protect her and Colin from danger, he was the one who was once again launching them into it. His only reasoning towards letting them continue was that they were old enough to pursue him, simply raising his voice would do nothing to stop them. Her deep sleeping was also a point of annoyance, he was going to have to press into the two youths survival techniques. It would do them no good to be sleeping soundly while their camp was being robbed or worse yet, while a predator lurked.

Standing up and recognizing that his thoughts had taken on a distinctly bitter tone, Link brushed off the dirt from his pants and looked around, speaking quietly in order to not wake the girl, "She needs her sleep, I'll get us something to eat," pointing at him firmly, he continued, "guard the girl and don't do anything stupid."

Having shifted the power in his favour, Link felt comfortable with the knowledge that the boy would not be following him.

Walking off into the open grasses, Link surveyed the landscape patiently and quietly.

* * *

Poking at the dying embers of the fire, Colin scratched at his arm.

The sound of a rustle alerted him to the presence of Beth and he looked across at her. Her hair was mattered and her face red and blotchy but he found himself smiling fondly at her. The expression on her face, once peaceful, was now in a frown and she sleepily blinked her eyes. Raising her head from the ground, she looked around, breathed in deeply and locked gazes with Colin. He could see the sleep collected around her eyes and found himself amused at the sleepy face she greeted him with.

A smile grew over her face, "I told you I wouldn't stick around at home."

Colin snorted, "I didn't think you were serious."

With an amused laugh, Beth sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "Men always underestimate women."

Rolling his eyes, Colin replied offhandedly, "I don't think I can take that kind of talk in the morning."

Beth didn't answer but lay back down again. He saw her rub her eyes and close them. Grinning, he scooted next to her and lay down by her side. She took her hands away from her eyes and looked over to him. He could see her whole face soften and he felt his heart constrict as she licked her lips. They were slightly cracked from the wind of the plains and the moisture from her tongue quickly disappeared. Turning on his side, he saw her replicate the movement until they were both facing each other. Colin leaned in.

A snapping sound broke them from their moment.

"If you guys are going to be travelling with us, I don't want to turn my back and have that happen."

Jumping up in embarrassment, Colin pretended to wipe off the dirt from his trousers as he spluttered, "We were just, I was just, you know…. It wasn't what it looked like."

Link just rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot."

An awkward silence fell over the camp as Link got to work on skinning the rabbits he had caught. He sneaked a look at Beth and could see that while Colin was merely trying to avoid his gaze, Beth was hiding her face in mortification. He could see the tips of her ears turn bright red as she blushed in embarrassment.

He tried to hide the grin that threatened to spread over his face. 

Soon the minutes past in silence as Link skinned the rabbits. It wasn't long until he could see Colin openly staring at his work with a mixture of interest and disgust. While skinning was not a rare sight, it was usually kept away from the sight of children and performed in special outhouses. As well as the gruesome job of skinning the rabbits, he also was trying to conceal the large craving that was awoken inside him. The thought of plunging his jaws into the animals side and lapping eagerly at the blood that would spill gratefully from its fragile body. Wiping his blade on the grass, he chucked the innards of the animals into the open patch of land next to the camp. Immediately, two large birds swooped down and grabbed the bloody organs with their talons before flying off again. He didn't need to worry about predators prowling around them, they would be gone before anything substantial picked up the scent of blood and not that he was arrogant but he could fight almost anything.

Beth made a face of disgust at his work and spoke, "How can you stand to do that, it's disgusting!"

He rolled his eyes, "While fruit, bread and cheese is good for the road, meat gives that little bit more satisfaction and energy in a meal. Unless you want to nibble on apples for days at a time, meat's the best alternative."

"How did you learn to skin animals?" asked Colin.

Trying to not to think that when he was a wolf his teeth had been his knives, Link answered, "I picked it up along the way. It's not that hard; it's something that you just… know how to do. At least, I just knew…"

Things like that happened a lot to him. Sometimes he would complete a task without even realizing that he hadn't known how to do it before. He had assumed it had come with the whole Hero package.

Wiping his hands on a dirty rag, Link began the process of making breakfast.

* * *

Glancing sideways, Link watched as Beth hoisted up her back and groan at the weight of it. Link had decided that he would split the load evenly and allow Beth to carry the same weight that he and Colin were. As the girl had shown her determination and strength in following them, he decided that it wouldn't hurt for her shoulder the same burden that they did.

Patting the strong neck of Epona with one hand, he glanced at her large brown eyes that gazed at him evenly. He missed the soft words that she would speak to him when he had prowled as a wolf. Sometimes, as a human, he would catch her watching him and almost respond, as if she had spoken.

Colin looked up at him expectantly and he looked towards the road ahead. Epona slowly moved to a walk as Link took up her reigns.

The minutes passed slowly as they made their way to the castle. Eventual the soft humming of Beth broke the otherwise boring silence that muffled the air. He found himself listening attentively to her humming, snorting in amusement when he saw Epona's ears flicker at the sound. Ahead of them, the once distant castle loomed, gnawing at Link with its size and presence.

He tried not to think about what she was doing. Whether she was reading a book, talking to a maid, dressing…. Link shook his head and tried to will down the blush that he felt spread along his cheeks.

"So that's Hyrule Castle…"

"Yeah," said Link as he glanced at Beth.

"It's beautiful."

A silence descended and Link tried to not focus on the last time he had seen it. Rubble and ash. Barren. A graveyard of stone and the history of his people. He had been more devastated by its destruction then he could have imagined. Something primal in him had broken with at the sight. A relic of one of his ancestors. But there, in front of him, the same ancient image of the castle stood before him.

"So what was that other princess like?" Said Colin, a smirk on his lips.

Link blushed as Beth turned to him, "What other princess?"

"Well, Link apparently travelled with another princess, not Princess Zelda but someone else!"

"You travelled with _two _princesses!"

"It's hard to explain…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that! Two princesses! If I went travelling with two princes, you'd never heard the end of it! You are some kind of man to not go bragging about that. Two princesses, that's just… I can't believe it!"

Link looked at them with a deadpanned expression, "I didn't even know that Midna was a princess until later."

"Her name is Princess Midna? That's such a beautiful name. What did she look like? Please tell me, I just have to know!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Link spoke hesitantly, "Well… she was short and a bit stocky… and demanding. Very moody and controlling," he saw Beth's face fall, "she was also tall… and beautiful. A little bit sad... Especially when we had to part…"

Colin looked at him, "what you said, made absolutely no sense at all."

"It's hard to explain. I didn't really like her when she first met. She wasn't very pleasant," he said, mumbling an afterthought, "and it would've been nice if she hadn't dug her heels into my sides quite as hard."

Realizing that he had just mumbled a very suggestive and strange sentence, he looked at his two companions to see them staring at him in disbelief. Thoughts of how they had interpreted that sentence flashed through his mind and he looked down to hide the blotchy blush that was sure to be spreading along his cheeks.

Colin spoke after a long and awkward silence, "I don't know whether to ask you what that means or to just leave it."

Link pursed his lips. From the corner of his eye, he could see Beth try to contain her laughter, her face red from the effort. He rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, let it out."

He was sure that if Princess Zelda was listening, she could probably hear the distant sound of laughter.

After Beth had calmed down, Colin continued, "So… why haven't you told us about all of this before now? It's been a while since you got back."

Looking at a nearby crow diving for a field mouse, Link answered wearily, "I don't want to relive what I had to go through…. And a selfish part of me, doesn't want to share the amazing parts," he paused for a moment, "I remember what it was like to have a pure, untainted mind. To think that no matter what, something will save you in the end. Some of the things I had to face… I'm afraid that if I tell you what happened, you might lose that innocent part of you that believes that you'll always be rescued. It's…. " He trailed off.

Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, he recoiled slightly, aware of Epona shuffling under him as she sensed his discomfort and his caution. Her ears flicked slightly and he suddenly missed being able to know what she said, to understand her as another animal. His kill in the morning, the rabbit, had sated his hunger for the wolf for the day. Beside his crushing anxiety about seeing Zelda, he was also worried about not being able to indulge in his wolf form inside the city.

"Link, I know that you been through a lot. You went away so suddenly and then when you came back, you weren't the Link that we had grown up with. You were silent, difficult… stressed. We don't understand and… we aren't going to until you tell us why you've been acting this way. We wouldn't judge you, we just want to make you happy again."

He could see the worry in the boys face and suddenly felt guilty for having acted so differently to him and the village. He could feel the words form in his mouth, the words that would tell him about his cravings to run in the wild, about the need to become an animal, the memories that disturbed his sleep and made him odd and silent.

Looking towards Beth, he suddenly felt the words disappear. He knew Beth but he wasn't prepared to reveal anything to her. He was meant to be a hero, strong in the face of adversary, weak in the arms of a loved one and silent in the face of despair. He wouldn't crush that image for the two youths. Nobody is meant to think of the howling cries of a dying monster or the way that the dirt and grass clings to a fresh cut. When a hero is thought of, they are clean, poetic, courageous. They aren't despair ridden, terrible with women or difficult. No, he would not tell them.

He was suddenly aware of the precious stone in his saddle bad, "I'm thankful… for you and Beth. You are kind. You are patient. But I think, the only person that truly understands is Zelda."

Beth's face grew determined, "then it looks like this job of matchmaking became a little bit more important."

Link bit his lip and looked towards the suddenly close image of the castle.

* * *

Zelda stared out of the thick glass window. An elegant stone border encased the thick, new glass and she touched it lightly, surprised at the cold that penetrated her fingers through her white gloves. A blurred reflection greeted her in the glass and she sighed at the familiar face that greeted her. Smooth skin, large eyes and golden hair. Her mothers smile. Her fathers brow. Her grandmothers swan neck.

Her white gloves, flawless and fitted, traced small patterns on the window. A book lay beside her, the sill offering the perfect corner for her to sit in. She pressed her forehead against the glass. Her elegant crown tapped it gently and she smiled. Her father once sat here with her. He told her stories, stories of her mother. Of the perfect nose, the rose red lips, the soft eyes. His eyes would water as he spoke, his daughter playing with the fabric of his outfit as she was rocked to sleep by his arms and by his words.

Below her, a man and a woman wondered through the elaborate gardens that her room overlooked. One arm was linked in hers. He turned to the woman beside him, whispered in her ear and she watched as the woman leaned into his body. She could imagine the warmth the woman would be feeling, the strength of his arm. Her eyes would soften as she looked at his, his smile would grow.

Turning away from the window, she looked down. She wished she could be as other women; demand that Link marry her, demand that he adore her. She wished that she could enrage him with her list of suitors, make him jealous enough to protect her from their prying eyes, their frozen smiles.

She looked at the vase of flowers across the room. Within the large bouquet, she spotted a strange flower. Walking over to it, she delicately lifted it from the bouquet and took it over to the window. She remembered the flower, the odd shaped pink petals that used to remind her of open plains and long walks through the gardens.

With one hand she crushed the Astilbe. Her perfect glove bore the marks of it's violent death.

She would wait no longer.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **This is quite an important author's note so I hope you please read it!

You probably all thought that I had abandoned this fic as it has been ages since I last posted a new chapter. That is definitely not the case. When I was perusing my earlier chapters, I couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated at the language I used and at the way a few scenes were described. This feeling had been within me for quite some time and I decided to do something about it. That was about six months ago. Since then, I have been placing all of my efforts into updating this story and the chapters. I have, so far, left chapter 10 the way it was but (and this is worth noticing) I changed a part of chapter 9 and the journey to the castle. Colin and Link now pass through Kakariko on the way to the Castle and wind their way back east over Hyrule Field to the western entrance of the castle. I decided to have them pass through the village because I wanted to do a scene with Malo and explore the relationship between the Shaman and Telma a bit more (because it is just so darn cute!).

I also managed to get my hands on Twilight Princess again and am playing it for the second time and honestly loving every minute of it! Strangely enough, I had the most trouble in the water and ice temple, despite them being my favourite. My favourite part of the game would most definitely be Link's meeting with Zelda (no really? Lol) or Queen Rutela's appearance in Kakariko Village. That was just so beautiful. And seriously, those monkeys are the most hilariously awesome thing ever.

Anyways, enough of my rambling, onto the story!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He had forgotten how busy the castle was.

People bustled everywhere. Markets were set up along the various levels of the city with every imaginable item, spice or animal being sold. The bleats of goats filled his ears, mingling strangely with the clear chime of small bells. Women, old and young called from their stalls, glancing occasionally at the stocky forms of their husbands and brothers who stood guard. Children weaved in between the adults, their ragged clothes hanging off their bodies. Women shouldered strangers out of the way, large pots and vases clasped securely in their hands.

Walking slowly through the ever-moving crowd, he glanced at his arm as an elbow collided with it. The laugh of a man filled his ears and he tried to peer over the heads of the crowd to see to the end of the lane. A small hand gripped onto his sleeve and he looked behind him at Colin who was peering around nervously. Beth was standing close to him, her face red with the afternoon sun and a large smile spread across her face. Colin pulled her closer to him as a man glanced at her appreciatively. He could see her avoiding eye contact with the man, a disgusted lining her face. He tried to suppress a grin at the new world she was being exposed to. It was no wonder that Telma had become the woman she was.

An old woman smiled as she displayed flowers to him and he avoided looked down at the small plants. They were slightly wilted in the afternoon sun but still held a rich, glorious colour to their petals.

As he had been looking over the stall, Colin and Beth pressed close to them, their excitement and anxiety mingling into a strange expression of anticipation. They were staring at him now and he heard Colin shout over the deafening noises, "Are you going to buy anything?"

Link looked at the stalls behind him as he answered, "Maybe. I don't have a lot of rupees. I didn't exactly plan ahead for this trip." The majority of his rupees had been used for Epona's rooming. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing that she was uncomfortable. He had yet to visit Malo's store and he had been serious about getting a new sword, his other one was blunt and dull. He wished he still had the Master Sword, he missed its weight in his hand or sheathed on his back.

Beth bit her lip as she spoke, "Mum gave me a few yellow rupees. How about I buy everyone something to eat?"

Shrugging, he tried not smile at the thought of something warm in his stomach. It had been so long since he had eaten a proper, well-prepared meal. As if his body recognized this, his legs began to throb uncomfortably, urging him to sit down. He nodded to the others and they walked towards the main centre. Passing Malo's new store, he made a note of the opening times and resolved to have a look inside the next day. The fountain of Hyrule Castle bubbled merrily in the setting sun. It was surrounded by a group of young girls who were speaking quickly to each other. An old beggar leaned against the side, a hat thrown on the ground for coins. It would only be a matter of time before the castle guards moved him or threw him in the dungeons. Passing him, he dropped a few green rupees into the hat of the man, smiling grimly at the exclamation of, "Thanks be to you, sir," that the beggar responded with.

Reaching the restaurant at the side of the clearing, he walked to the counter. A young girl was standing patiently, smiling welcomingly at their group. Beth cheerily placed their order and Link and Colin moved to table on the wooden platform outside. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation of the rich looking woman beside him as she talked to an even wealthier looking man, presumably her husband.

"Oh yes, did you hear about that young man?"

The old man adjusted his glasses on his swelling, red face, "What man? You can't expect me to know of every man in the castle."

"There's no need for you to be like that, dear. Anyways, he's quite handsome; he used to set up that hideous tent down at the south end of town. He ran that ridiculous challenge you always tried to bet on."

"Oh, that man. Yes, I heard about him. Got thrown in the dungeons didn't he?"

"Indeed. He was caught raising one of the platforms. It's no wonder that no one could reach the top for those rupees. Such disgraceful behaviour. It's such a wonder that such people are even allowed in civilised society."

"I'd have given him a lashing if it were me who caught him. Raising the platforms, what a scoundrel. Just think of how much money we lost!"

"Speaking of money, I heard another bit of news. Do you remember that wealthy man who disappeared? The one with the cat?"

"What about him?"

"Apparently he just reappeared, straight out of the blue! And stark, raving mad. He's been raving on about, can you believe it, my dear: Poe's!"

"What did you say? A Poe? What in the goddesses names is that?"

"Some sort of ghost thing. I'm not quite sure myself. Regardless, he's mad as that girl who collects the bugs. Such an odd sort we have lately."

Tuning out of their conversation, Link smiled at the news. He had always despised the apparently charming man that ran the challenge. He had always been so arrogant. And the girls who had stood outside gossiping had been just as infuriating. It had been a good day when he had managed to scare all of them out of their wits in his wolf form. It had been a highlight of his trip.

With the couples conversation a hum in the background, he focused on the castle. It was all so familiar to him: the yells, the laughter, and the constant patter of feet against cold, hard pavement. Even the smell of the air reminded him of darker times, the war which nearly consumed his life. Though when he considered it, the war hadn't nearly consumed his life, it had. He wouldn't still be reminiscing about it if it hadn't.

"Are you alright?" Said Colin as he gazed at Link.

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I was just thinking."

"You spent a lot time here didn't you?"

"I spent most of my time in the wilds but…. This castle, I feel like I've never really left it. It's strange."

"Ilia said that she remembered you here, you know, after the whole amnesia thing. She said that you helped out Prince Ralis, by leading them from the castle to Kakariko."

"Hm, yes. I did. That was a dangerous trip."

"Why?"

Beth sat down as he spoke, "It was at the height of the war. The fields weren't as peaceful as when we crossed them, there were goblins everywhere, as well as creatures of the Twilight."

"What's the Twilight?"

Frowning, Link realised his slip up. Although they had known of a war, it must be odd for the citizens of the land not to know what the war was about. All that they knew of was that wild creatures were more aggressive then they ever had been, goblins roamed the plains like ants and sometimes, a darkness descended upon the land that choked all life. He answered slowly, "Did you ever feel like a blanket had descended, like the light couldn't penetrate it but you knew that the sun was in the distance, somewhere through the fog and the haze?"

Beth nodded, her eyes focused and her features serious. Colin nodded as well, his hair falling over his face as he did so.

Link continued, "That is the Twilight. That is what I was fighting."

They paused for a moment as the woman from the counter came over to the table. She smiled as she placed their glasses on the table and a few bowls of stew and rice. A jug of milk was placed in the centre.

As she left, Beth looked to Colin as she spoke quietly, "I know what you are talking of. In Kakariko, just before you came, there was something. I don't know how to explain it. We all felt it, some dark ominous presence that was patrolling outside our door. The air was thick and we could hardly see anything. I knew it was daytime but it felt as though… it felt as though the sun would never shine again, like it was choked by some force large enough to drain everything good and joyful from its rays."

Link nodded, "The twilight itself isn't evil or bad. It is the creatures inside it. They don't know what the sun is so they have no hope, no spirit that can rise above what is their life. I was told that those who inhabit the Twilight are exiles, sometimes, entire tribes that were flung from this world into the next as punishment. They grow resentful and bitter there."

"And this Princess Midna, did she help you fight it?" Asked Colin, his eyes glued to Link's face.

"Yes and no. She loved the Twilight, it was her home. She fought it from taking over our world but she didn't want to destroy it. In the end, that is where she went. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach her. She's in another world now."

Beth grasped his hand that was lying on the table, "I'm sorry Link, for all that you had to do."

He sighed, "Thank you," realizing that he upset his two travelling companions; he smiled wistfully, "It wasn't all bad though. It was beautiful at times and it really made you appreciate the light. Midna was always fun to travel with; she never backed down from a fight. I remember that if I was taking to long to get to where we needed to be, she would kick me in the side. She had some control issues." He laughed genuinely at the memory of her jumping up and down on his back and kicking his haunches like a horse when he would stop.

Colin grinned strangely, "She sounds… interesting."

"She was definitely interesting."

Beth cleared her throat, "So… what part did Princess Zelda play in all of this?"

Link sighed and looked down at his glass of milk, "You guys probably wouldn't have heard, Ordon is quite a closed off place and Rusl doesn't speak much of the outside world. He knows of what happened but so far, he hasn't really revealed much," he paused, "Princess Zelda rules this land, as you know, and when the castle was sieged, she was taken prisoner in the castle. Midna knew this so we travelled to meet her," he smiled softly to himself, "She was still strong, even after all that had been done to her and her people. She has the same… birthmark… as I do."

He rubbed the spot on his hand where it would be. His gloves were on but the mark felt exposed and visible to him, even if material separated it from his sight. Since he never had the chance to ask his parents of it, he never found out what their part was in his destiny. Did they know that they gave life to a hero? Suddenly, he wondered if they'd be proud of him.

Beth asked quietly, "So she helped you defeat this… Twilight?"

"It hasn't been defeated. It has been separated from this world."

"Oh, so she helped you separate it?"

"Yes. She wouldn't have been able to stand on the sidelines, it isn't in her nature," he nearly fainted as he heard Colin's sly remark, "You sound perfect for each other."

Coughing in his embarrassment, he looked around to avoid their eyes. As he had been talking, the sun had fallen and torches were sparkling brightly in the night sky. The bustle had not lessened, although it was different from the daytime activity. Most of the people walked serenely through the arches and lanes of the town, their arms intertwined.

He left his milk untouched, deciding his next course of action, "I was thinking that I should visit Telma."

His two companions looked up, "But isn't that a bar?"

He nodded, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Beth smiled quizzically, "Are we allowed into a bar?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Colin shook his head, his cheeks red, "Never mind." Taking a last bite of the stew, Colin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning happily at the scowl, which passed over Beth's face. Link pretended not to see Colin plant a kiss on her cheek, which turned her as red as he was.

Walking ahead of the two who were blushing quite drastically, he hitched his belt up a bit higher and strode to the south end of the town. Passing the first alleyway, he made his way down the next opening, stopping and waiting for his two companions to catch up to him. In the flicker of the torches, he could see a look of nervousness pass over their faces. He had never realized it before but he supposed that the path he was treading was a bit haunted in the dark of night.

A few familiar cats emerged from the shadow and he grinned at the sight. Their mews filled the air as they milled around his feet, rubbing their backs against his legs with low purrs. Beth squealed in delight and crouched down to pat one of the black and white cats. As she darted her hand out, the cat sped off into the night, the others following in its wake. He laughed at the sight and continued down the path, waiting at the top of a familiar set of steps for Colin and Beth.

Walking with them down the stairs, he took in a deep breath as he pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped inside Telma's Bar.

Nearly every seat or stool was filled and the scent of smoke burned his nostrils as he stepped in further. Beth and Colin were standing close together and looking around nervously, both of them experiencing a bar for the first time. Looking around, he spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a person approach him, "Mr Link!" He turned to the person, the sight of the Postman entering his view, "Mr. Link, it has been a while since I last saw you!" Link grinned despite his shy nature, "I have a letter for you! Da da da da!" He pulled out a beige envelope and handed it to Link.

Looking at it curiously, he peeled open the wax as Colin and Beth peered over his shoulder.

_Dear Link_

_I hope you get this, I really do. A few nights ago, my daughter Beth went missing. I am not a thick woman and I know of that infatuation she has for Rusl's boy and I am betting that she has run after him. I am worried sick about her, I haven't been this worried since my cat disappeared (again). If you do encounter her, please ask her to write back to me, telling me if she is safe and if she is well._

_Thank you Link,_

_Sera_

_P.S. Hanch says hello._

Link looked up at Beth who was looking at him in panic. He was about to open his mouth and speak when she cut in with a shrill, quick voice, "Please don't send me back yet! I want to find out what happens!"

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to the Postman's table where an absent spot was, "Sit at that table right now and write a letter to your mother."

She glanced down and twirled her foot, "Yes, Link."

He watched her go with a frown, a pleased feeling within him at the way he had controlled the situation. Colin was avoiding eye contact with him and he raised an eyebrow at the boy's behaviour. Sighing, he passed a hand over his forehead and walked to the bar, the sight of Telma a welcome one.

The woman was cleaning a dirty glass with a rag, her face gazing down at her hands as she did so. She was still just as curvaceous and strong looking as she always had been. No signs of weariness seemed to cloud her face and the same strange markings were present on her skin. He suddenly remembered her usual manner to him and was about to stutter out a hello when she looked up.

"Link! Is that really you?" He grinned at the surprise in her voice, "Well this is a surprise."

She lifted up the separator for the bar and walked out to greet him, a shocked smile on her face, "And look how handsome you've got. Why if you were just a bit taller, I'd be all over you like a drunkard on ale! Tell me, honey, what brings you to the castle? I was just thinking about you, this is such a surprise."

She scooped him into a bone crushing hug and he grinned happily as he hugged her back. Separating himself from her, she placed a hand on his shoulder companionably as he answered, "I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."

She cocked an eyebrow suggestively, "Well, you certainly sound like a man on a mission. May I ask this… business?"

"You'll find out sooner of later."

"No fair, hun. How about a drink, you look like you could take one?" She moved to the other side of the bar as she said so and picked up the now clean glass, filling it with ale. He was surprised at that as she usually only gave him milk. Something must have changed, either in his appearance or his demeanour, for him to be thought of a man worthy of a drink. He sipped it gratefully, not used to the taste of the alcohol but enjoying it regardless. He looked around for Colin but noticed him sitting next to Beth, leaning over her letter as he snooped on the contents.

"I'm here for some news," he said between drinks.

She leaned on the counter, her generous cleavage spilling over the shirt, "What have you heard so far?"

Her cat, Louise, jumped on the counter and curled up near his arm, a contented purr reaching his ears as he reached out and petted her pure white coat, "Bits and pieces. Purlo is out of business for rigging the Star Minigame," she snorted at that.

"Thank the goddesses for that, all anyone ever talked about was how handsome he was. A bit scrawny for my tastes," she wrinkled her nose at the thought of him.

"Malo's taken over Charlo's shop."

"You mean, Malver," she said with a grin, "the little whelp changed his name after Malo took over. Decided to start a new leaf, now he's all friendly," she paused for a moment, "you remember that boy, Soal, the one who shined shoes outside of his shop?"

"Yeah."

"I found him wandering the streets so I took him in as a runner boy," she nodded in the direction of a small, thin looking boy who was stacking cups onto a tray with a look of devoted concentration, "He's been good. It's nice to have a kid running around, stops the adults from acting too sleazy. What else have you heard?"

"Jovani's wandering around."

"He's a strange one. I've seen him a few times, seems harmless enough but there's something a bit off about him. He's a bit too… expressive. It's as if he doesn't remember how to smile or move. It's strange."

Link smiled into his ale at that, "Just between you and me, he probably doesn't."

"I knew you had something to do with that. Fess up, hun, what'd you do?"

"He was stuck in his house so I just collected a few… items… for him."

"My, my. You certainly are a busy one. Between saving the world and saving a greedy old hermit like Jovani, how do you even find time to sleep?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

"Well, if you keep neglecting yourself like you are, that may be sooner then you think," her grin faded a bit as she looked at him properly. He felt insecure under her gaze; as if she could see the torment he had been in.

He turned to the side as a new voice called his name, "Link?"

A tall, dark haired woman approached him and he took a moment to remember why he recalled her, "Ashei?"

She grinned, her features beautiful yet stern against her armour and her weapons, "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Not since the Yeti."

"How did that go?"

"Good. A bit cold."

She laughed loudly at that, her hair falling down her back smoothly, "Auru is here as well, so is Shad."

He looked at the back in interest where, sure enough, Shad and Auru where seated comfortably. They were looking over at him in interest so he waved a hand in greeting and grinned at their return of the sign, "I'll be over in a second, I just need to talk with Telma a bit."

The woman slapped him on the back before walking confidently back to the other room. He blinked in surprise at the longing gaze the Postman gave her as she walked by and the way he sighed softly to himself in his drink. Shrugging, he turned back to Telma.

Recalling their last point of conversation, he cleared his throat and spoke again, "I visited Kakariko Village."

The woman, who had been silently watching his exchange with Ahsei, straightened up in interest, her face going an odd shade of red. He knew that her mind was no longer focused on him but on a certain Shaman, "Oh really. Anything interesting there?"

She was trying not to broach the subject openly and he saved her the embarrassment by doing it himself, "I spoke with Renado. I think… he may have moved on from his wife."

The woman stood for a moment without moving, her eyes glazed over as she considered this piece of information. Shaking her head, she leaned back over the bar again, her voice low and her eyes steady as she asked him, "Now honey, I need a proper answer about this. When you say that he has moved on, do you mean what you are suggesting?"

Link paused, took a sip and answered her, "Yes."

Telma leant back, took a deep breath and shouted to the crowd, "Drinks are on the house tonight!"

A resounding roar of approval met his ears and Link couldn't help but laugh at the way the woman was smiling. He hoped that something came of his meddling. She looked so hopeful. Pushing his empty cup a bit away, he folded his arms as he asked Telma, "I need to ask you something else."

The woman's expression faded a bit as she looked at his, "What is it, sugar?"

"It's about Princess Zelda."

The woman sighed, "I have some news regarding her."

"What?"

"She's been paying attention to her suitors."

Link gulped nervously, his palms becoming sweaty at the words from Telma. Leaning forward, he asked quietly, "Why?"

"The war is over, the next step is marriage."

Staring at the wall, his face grew grave as he released what this meant. He knew that he shouldn't have dawdled, the stay in Kakariko had probably cost him more then he realised. If she was entertaining suitors, it would only be a matter of time before she made her pick and struck up a marriage with one of them. Suitors were impatient as a rule.

"I suspect that you didn't like that piece of news."

He covered his shaky smile with a hand as he spoke, "I just wasn't expecting that," he looked towards the group in the back and sighed as he spoke again, "I'm suddenly not feeling well. Could you tell the group in the other room that I had to leave? I'll probably be back tomorrow night if they'd like to see me then."

Telma nodded in understanding, "If you need to talk, you know I'd always listen, don't you?"

He nodded and slid off the barstool. Walking over to Beth and Colin, he spoke as he stood before them, "Did you write the letter?"

"Yes, I gave it to the Postman as well. He should be leaving tomorrow for Ordon at Dawn."

"Good. I need to get back to the inn."

Beth frowned, "Is everything alright?"

After a pause, he answered truthfully, "No actually, it isn't."

The two villagers gathered themselves quickly and Link gave Telma a wave as he left the bar. As soon as he passed into the dark night, his shaky grin faded and his frown creased into a line of worry and anxiety. His plan had been flawed from the beginning. Did he really expect to just waltz up to the Princess and live happily ever after? Within the castle itself, it was nearly impossible to meet or see her. Sure, he was meant to be knighted but even then, he would only see her on the actual day of the ceremony. He bit his lip at the thought. He could always just be knighted; at least he would see her.

Pacing in the alleyway, he was oblivious to Beth and Colin who were watching him nervously. To their eyes, he looked like a wolf with raised hackles. His eyes were bright and focused, his steps purposeful and strong. They held hands as they watched him, neither one looking at each other.

Link stopped as he viewed a poster. Tearing it off the wall, he grinned as he read the title, "_Harvest Festival Parade." _The date was for tomorrow.

He had a plan.

x_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hope you enjoyed my update.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Thank you for your reviews! It's been so great to receive them. I was so afraid that no one would read this anymore, especially after so long of a wait. Anyways, I'm rather excited about this chapter. I loved Shad in the game so I featured him here.

On another note, Mr. X, you really are quick. If you aren't subscribed to the story, does that mean that you are checking it every week or so for updates? Stalker! But seriously, you should review with an account, that way I could stalk you back It's only fair!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So why are we up so early?" Moaned Colin as he buried himself into his covers. Link pulled the covers off the boy, eliciting an offended groan at the sudden loss of warmth.

"You know why," he said as he pushed Colin's shoulder impatiently. He was already dressed and ready to go. He had smoothed down his tunic (the best that he could) and was in the process of putting his gloves on.

"It's not like the festival is going to go anywhere. Can't I just have a bit more sleep?"

"No. Get up. Now."

Sitting up and running a hand through his hair, Colin mumbled angrily to himself. Link didn't care; he could already hear the footsteps of the other guests running up and down the corridor, despite dawn having only shown a few minutes ago. Roosters were trilling eagerly to the rising sun and occasionally, the sound of pots and pans being moved drifted to his ears from the kitchen. He wanted to be out on the streets early so that he could gain an understanding of how the stalls or crowds would be positioned. He knew the castle like the back of his hand but if every citizen was to congregate in one area then his knowledge became slightly disorientated.

The festival wouldn't be starting as early as he hoped. It would be mid morning when Princess Zelda would speak to the crowd and it would be her who would begin the festivities. In Ordon, they had never really celebrated the start of harvest. Their celebration had been to get the scythes ready, round up the goats or cut up the pumpkins for dinner. Even so, if he could just get her attention for a few seconds during the speech then he would know that his efforts had not been in vain.

He felt arrogant and conceited thinking about his plan but if all else failed, it would be his best option. Zelda had been right when she had spoken of the people's admiration for their hero. They knew of his weapons (though sadly, the master sword was not with him) and they knew of his expertise with them. Although his first plan had been to merely allow Zelda to notice him, if that failed, he would have to use his status to get into the palace or even to speak to the woman. It had been so much easier when he had scaled the rooftops as a wolf with a strange imp sitting on his back.

He waited until the boy had splashed water on his face and finished dressing before nervously walking down to the common room of the inn. It was already filled with brightly dressed Hylians, Zora's and Goron's. He allowed himself a small smile at the sight of Zora and Goron laughing next to each other. Walking over to the nearest free table, he sat down with Colin (who was wiping his eyes wearily) and waited for the waitress to come over. He was nervous and impatient so he only ordered a glass of milk. He blushed as the woman winked at him and bit her lip.

Beth walked down a minute later. They had opted to give her a room to herself, a decision that she had been very grateful for. She was blinking tiredly as well when she sat down and was fighting not to yawn, "Morning."

They greeted her in like. She took a drink from Link's milk, not noticing the glare he gave her at such an action. He hated sharing drinks with people. "So what are we doing today?"

Link waited until the same flirtatious waitress had taken her order before replying, "I'm going to wander the castle a bit and work out how this festival is set up. I need you both to find out what is meant to happen after the Princess Zelda appears. Her speech is the extent of my knowledge. I also need a new sword so if you could buy one from Malo's shop, I'd really appreciate that." Taking out his travelling pouch, he heard the satisfying jingle of the rupees colliding as he laid them on the table, "This should be about three hundred rupees, which should be more than enough. By the time you've bought it, I should be waiting near the fountain."

Colin's widened at the thought of so many rupees, "But I don't know anything about swords, how am I meant to pick out the right one for you?"

"They usually only sell one sword at a time so just pick that one. Whatever you choose should be better than the one I have now."

"Whatever happened to that sword you used when you were travelling?"

He hesitated, "I had to return it."

"Oh, I thought it was yours."

"In a way it was," Colin looked at him in confusion. It was hard to explain that it both was and wasn't his sword. The Master Sword was a weapon of the hero's and was passed down in time for each new generation to use. However, it could only be used when the Goddesses willed it and returned when they did not. In a way, he owned it because he was the next generation hero, but his use of the sword was confined to obeying the Goddesses will.

The boy continued, "What about all the other weapons?"

"I can keep those. Returning them would be dangerous, especially without my sword."

"Is that the same for your tunic as well?" Said Beth.

"Yes. I'm glad I didn't have to give them back, I've grown use to them," shaking his head, Link stood up, sliding his glass of milk over to Beth so that she could finish it, "I'm going to start looking around. Make sure you are back for Zelda's speech."

His two companions nodded their head and he nodded at them before heading for the door. It was difficult to weave his way through the crowds but somehow he managed to stumble through the door and into the sunlight. The air was crisp and fresh and he blinked at the sudden onslaught of morning chill. He first stepped into the main area where the fountain was and peered around curiously. Stalls were set up along the side of the castle and already, a few people were sitting patiently by the fountain for the start. He recognized three of the girls and he glared at them briefly before looking the other way. If he recalled correctly, they used to stand outside of the Star Game.

Weaving his way through the sparse crowd, he entered the corridor to the east entrance, turning right at the alleyway breaking off from it. No tent, thankfully, marred his view and a new diner had been set up in its place. It was filled with people, the smell of the breakfast foods drifted lazily to his nose. Walking past it, he moved further down the alleyway until it narrowed, a few familiar dogs stopping at his approach and looking happily up at him. He grinned at them as well, leaning down to pat one as it approached him with a bone.

Stalls were set up along the alleyway and where selling small trinkets. He passed one stall and stopped in surprise. The owner of the stall noticed him and smiled at him genuinely, the skin around his eyes wrinkling at the action.

"Can I help you, young man?"

Link blinked, "Can I have a look at your stall?"

"Well, I haven't set it up properly yet but you are welcome to have a look at our stock."

"What are you selling?"

"Oh, well, I sell all kinds of things. But between you and me, merchandising has been my forte this year. I see that you have your eyes on that jug. Just a few weeks ago, it was finished. It's quite expensive though and very rare, a modern piece by anyone's standards," he lifted up the jug to show Link, "This Hero has become quite the celebrity. That's the Goblin King there," he pointed at the small figure of a boar and a Goblin astride it, "…and that is the hero right there. I thought they did a wonderful job on the tunic, very colourful."

"Oh."

"It's only five hundred rupees up front, I'm afraid that we don't offer warranties here."

"It's nice but… "

"That's fine. Even if you aren't up to buying the jug, you should look at the rest of my stock."

"Thank you but I really should be going."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. If any person wishes to indulge in their hero collection, I've got all the latest goods!"

"Yes, thank you," he blushed horrendously as he moved away from the cart. It felt like his blush would never subside. He couldn't help but laugh at the mans lack of sight. To be standing right in front of a collector for Hero memorabilia and not be noticed was odd. Trying, in vain, to push down his blush and his embarrassment, Link peered at the next few stalls. They were simple: beads, necklaces, pots and the occasional baked good.

It wasn't long before he came across Agitha's Palace. He could hear strange music coming from inside and the same boy was standing beside the door jealously. The boy recognised him and glared at Link, remembering the numerous visits he had made to the girls place.

Passing around the store, he came next to the Fortune Teller. He was about to pass it when he stopped. The woman had always been strangely accurate in the past and he was sure that he would need all the prescience he could get for the coming days. Opening the door, he stepped inside, the onslaught of incense and exotic fragrances disturbing his nose.

The same woman was sitting behind a crystal ball, her form blending into the environment perfectly, "Ah, my first customer of the day. Do you wish to see your fortune?"

He nodded, sitting down in front of her. The woman narrowed her eyes, "And do you wish to know of love…. Or perhaps, of your career?"

Fishing out a few rupees from his pocket, he handed it her, noting that her long, strong nails scratched his palm as she took it. He thought for a moment before answering with a blush, "Love."

"Ah, love," she glanced at the ball, her hands splayed over it as she spoke a few words, "Yes. Yes, I see! Does this image mean anything to you?"

He gasped as the image entered his sight. It was night and the area he could see was green and beautiful. Stone benches and statues sparsely decorated the garden and a few golden bugs flew in between the leaves. It was bathed in an ethereal glow.

As the image faded, he heard the voice of the Fortune Teller, "Do you recognize the image?"

He frowned in disappointment, "No. I don't."

She cocked an eyebrow; "All will become clear to you soon."

He sighed, brushing off his pant legs. Moving to the door, he muttered a, "Thank you," before emerging into the sunlight.

Almost as soon as the rays of the light touched him, he felt a piercing head ache tear through his head. Bending over in agony, he pressed a hand to his forehead, groaning miserably. A woman who had been standing outside the Fortune Teller's place rushed over to him, "Oh dear, are you okay?"

As if by magic, the pain immediately left him and he blinked dumbly at the experience. Relieving his hand from the position on his head, he gasped at the faint image of a Triforce, which breached his glove. His strange birthmark emitted it, he was sure of that.

It subsided, just as the woman reached him, "Oh, dear. Are you alright? This is so strange; the Fortune Teller said that I would meet a great man one day, just outside her door, who was in pain. Well, silly me. I always thought she meant that I would fall in love with him. It was so strange though because I didn't ask for love, I asked for my career and she told me that answer," the woman tilted his head to meet her analysing gaze, "But no mind, I once trained as a nurse so I should be able to help you."

"It's fine. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure, you should lay down for a little while. Have you been drinking plenty of water?"

"No."

"Well, there's the reason."

"Thank you but I'm fine."

"Hm, this is very odd. Perhaps this was the sign I needed…. Maybe I should become a nurse again?" Link stood up shakily as she continued, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Perhaps this was the push I have been needing. All I ever do with my life is wait for what the Teller told me would come. Even if you are not the sign she spoke of, you are guiding me on the path I wished," She stood up suddenly, a proud expression on her face, "Yes. I will become a nurse," she looked down at Link, "Thank you, young man. You have done a great thing today!"

Leaving him suddenly, the woman passed through the alleyway and around the corner. Link gaped in the direction she had bustled. It seemed that even when he wasn't trying, he was still being a hero. He shook his head in amusement, wondering at the strange headache, which had just afflicted him. It had not been natural, he was sure of that and the only explanation he could give was that it was in connection with the Goddesses. It wearied him to know that they may not be finished with him.

Passing through the alleyway, over the lane and into the next, he heard a distant voice call him name. Looking behind him, he was stunned to see Shad run up to him. The man looked as he always did: a bright smile behind large glasses. He grinned at the sight of him; he had always liked the man.

"Link, old boy, I am so pleased to have found you," said Shad, slightly out of breath from the run as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Link noticed that he was regarding him curiously with a hint of something cautious behind the wide smile.

"I must talk with you in private, Link. I have been meaning to talk with you for a while but you are quite good at disappearing! Why, I was just about to talk to you last night when you left so suddenly. I hope nothing has upset you?" There was genuine concern in the mans eyes and that same, curious expression that made Link uneasy.

Shad pulled him to the side and into the square outside of Jovani's house. It was deserted, the cats no longer milling around and waiting for their leader's return. He found that he missed their presence; he had always been fond of cats and dogs, "I'm fine, Shad."

"Well that is rather good news," the man flickered his eyes nervously to the opening, obviously wishing to keep his conversation as private as possible, "I'm afraid that what I must speak of is rather serious and personal. Are you alright with such an invasion?"

Link frowned, "I guess."

"Jolly good then. Do you remember when we were in Kakariko, in the basement of the Shaman's house?"

"Yes."

"I left you alone for a moment and when I returned, the owl had moved and you were in a passageway," his eyes were searching and quizzical.

Link answered nervously, unsure of where the questions were leading, "Yes, I do remember that."

A brief smile graced Shad's face as he spoke, "It was all so exciting, old boy, and we both walked down the passageway and into that clearing. Do you remember that cannon? What a discovery that was, I am pleased to say that such a discovery was the height of my career. Indeed, it proves that my father was onto something all of his life," the man hesitated before continuing, "After I babbled a bit, you implied that I should leave and so… I took my leave."

His mouth numb, Link mumbled out a, "Yes. You left."

The man looked down at his boots in shame before glancing up at Link's face again, his eyes wide, cautious and unsure, "Except, I didn't really leave."

Link could feel his face morph from pleased and hesitant into a look of seriousness, "What are you saying?"

"I-I was so curious as to why you of all people had been able to move the owl statue. It just didn't make sense; your physical stature isn't large enough to have lifted that stone or to have even shaken it. Beside that, the stone could not be moved with strength alone, even the Gorons had tried and failed to move it. The only reasonable, although slightly extreme option, seemed to be that you had somehow acquired the Dominion Rod," the man pushed his glasses up his nose as he continued, "It seems preposterous to my mind but it was the only explanation. And when we reached the clearing, you asked me, a man who had studied my entire life to witness what we did, to leave. Well, you didn't ask but I could feel it in the very way you stood that you wanted to be alone."

Shad coughed, tugging at his shirt in a subconscious manner, "So I took my leave and waited at the stairs. I wanted to see the Dominion Rod, to see what it could do…. But I saw something quite different. Something I have not stopped thinking of since I observed it. Link… I…"

Link's eyes were wide as he realized what Shad was telling him. Had the man truly not left as he had intended? Had he seen his transformation, Midna, and the warp of the canon? His head was swimming at the thoughts running through his mind.

Shad continued, "Link…. Just what was it that I saw?"

Closing his eyes, Link paused for a moment. He had been careless and both he and Midna had been so excited and so close to the end of their journey. He remembered that Midna had exited his shadow and drifted to the top of the cannon. He had asked her to warp and she had opened the portal to Lake Hylia, pulling him and the cannon into the black, gaping void.

He spoke quietly, "What do you think you saw?"

The man bit his lip at the question, obviously not having expected it, "I saw an imp like creature emerge from your shadow. The creature flew to the top of the cannon and hovered above it, like a guardian of sorts. And then you… you morphed into a … beast…. a great beast. You had a chain around your leg and it jingled as you walked. And then, after you had morphed into the beast, the creature spoke in a voice I could not understand and created a hole in the air. You were sucked into it, just as the creature and the cannon were and after, nothing remained of your presence. The void closed and… that is all I remember."

Link sighed, "I can not tell you all that I know but I can tell you a few details. The war that was fought and won was not as it seemed. Do you remember the stories of Ganondorf?"

The man shuddered as he answered, "How could I forget."

"Ganondorf was our enemy in the war," Shad gasped, "He worked through another, Zant, and poisoned his mind. Zant wasn't part of this world; he was part of the Twilight Realm, the world that exists between Dark and Light. He intended to take over this world on behalf of Ganondorf, to become King of the Twilight. However," he laughed to himself, "The Princess of the Twilight Realm didn't quite agree with his actions. So, she came into our world and looked for the one that had been foretold to rid the world of Ganondorf's evil."

"And that was you?"

"Yes. That creature, she was the princess. She was forced into that form through the evil of Zant and Ganondorf. She was often ashamed at its appearance, which is why she emerged from my shadow. She used to hide there." As Shad was still waiting for more of an explanation, Link obliged him, "What she did to the cannon and myself was to warp. Zant used portals to transport his creatures for battles and after the creatures were destroyed, they could be used as links between each other."

Shad smiled, "I had always wondered how you came and went so quickly."

Link blushed, "They were a large help."

"And so that cannon, what did you and the princess do with it?"

"We took it to Lake Hylia, repaired it and used it to blast ourselves into the sky."

"…. You didn't happen to encounter a lost civilisation while you were up there?" The mans eyes were wider then Link's shield.

"Perhaps. How about I make a deal with you: if you keep your silence about what you saw, I will tell you of everything I observed in the sky."

"I do not think you would know of how much that would mean to me, Link. You would be enriching my entire career and blessing the very memory of my father," Shad's eyes had started to water slightly, his face a crimson blush as he explained himself.

Grabbing the mans shoulder, he squeezed it reassuringly, "I expect that you will be rather pleased with my observations."

Shad gripped onto Link's arm tightly, his face breaking into a smile. It was reassuring that after witnessing such a strange scene; the man was able to accept his words as truth. He was glad that he had talked to him about the event; it had opened up the space between them. Link had been able to talk of his experiences and Shad was gaining knowledge on his field of work. Both had benefited from the conversation.

Looking at the position of the sun, Link inhaled, "I've got to leave."

"The festival?"

"Yes, I have to see Princess Zelda's speech."

"Ah, of course," said the man mysteriously. Link cocked one eyebrow at the expression on Shad's face, "It seems only fitting that The Hero woos The Princess."

Link blushed brightly at his words and rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't believe how quickly the man had picked up on his intentions. He looked down at the ground to avoid the dancing humour that was in Shad's eyes.

"Link, old boy, when shall we talk then?"

"Tomorrow night. I should be able to talk tomorrow night."

"Remember, you have your part of the deal to uphold."

"Yes, I remember. I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Goodbye, Link… and thankyou, for being honest with me." The man smiled brightly, his expression genuine and hopeful. Link wished that he knew Shad better, he was a good man and easy to talk to.

Walking out of Jovani's square, he turned east and headed towards the lane in the direction of the fountain. He groaned at the sight of people already milling around the lane, indicating that the crowd was so heavy that it had to push back. He peered over the heads of the people, biting his lip at the sight. He was quite good at weaving his way through people so he employed his skills to manoeuvre the crowd. He hoped that Colin had finished with his errands and was waiting for him at the front of the crowd.

Weaving in and out of the Hylians, Gorons and Zora's that stood patiently in the morning sun, he slowly made his way to the front. With a grin, he spotted a mop of blonde hair that he recognized and he slowly made his way over to the boy.

"Link, you finally came!" Said the boy as he gripped onto a heavy, narrow and straight parcel.

"I bumped into an old friend."

"Well, Beth and I saved you a standing place and we bought you a new sword," Colin handed it over to Link regally.

Unravelling the string and the paper, he smiled at the sleek sword that was gradually unveiled. It was of medium length with a sharp blade to each side and an ornamentally carved sheath and handle to accompany it. While it had differences to the Master Sword, it was strikingly similar in shape and design, enough to elicit a gasp out of Link.

"Colin, Beth. This is perfect," his two travelling companions glanced each other in happiness as they saw his reaction.

"You were right, Link. There was only one selling at the time and I managed to haggle it down from three hundred rupees to two hundred and fifty."

Link shook his head in amazement, "You both did a great job. Thank you."

"It's no problem," said Beth, her smile warm, "you deserve a better sword then the one you had."

He was about to reply when movement at the steps of the castle distracted him. Men were pouring out of the castle's entrance, spears and swords in their hands as they fell into position. He was nervous at the sight of the guards as he knew that Zelda would be following close behind. Already, trumpets were singing throughout the castle town, heralding her imminent arrival.

A great murmur started in the crowd as the people patiently waited. Within a few moments, a procession of finely adorned woman and men walked through the entrance in two single lines. At the head of this procession was Zelda. Link gasped at the sight of her. No cloak marred his view from her, as it had on his first meeting.

She was tall and bathed in sunlight as she walked to the head of the crowd. Gold lined every inch of her, including her hair, which surrounded the shining crown fixed to her head. Her eyes were cast to the skies as she walked towards the crowd, a sign of respect to the Goddesses, which had saved the land from destruction. She was tall, taller then the women and men who seemed shrunken and ordinary beside her form. Her posture was regal and emanated a sense of understanding, graciousness and wisdom to her people. He gripped onto his new sword tightly, as if trying to stop himself from running to her and sweeping her into a passionate and romantic kiss.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them after a pause to look at the ground. He could hardly stand to look at her beauteous form. Her soft, yet powerful voice met his ears, "My people, long has it been since peace graced this land. As I stand before you, I am content in the knowledge that a great evil has been lifted. A war has been ended, a war that was prepared to consume everything that we hold dear. Peace is not a prize easily obtained and great women and men, many of whom you love, have lost their lives in the struggle," she gazed a the crowd solemnly, "But with each harvest, so ends what which we have reaped and sowed and the chance for a new beginning is granted. The Goddesses have blessed us with light to grow our grain and water to nourish. We shall stand strong in the shadow of war, harvest that which has grown bitter in our hearts and start anew once more."

A great cheer filled the air and he smiled at her words. She was right, he had been living in the past, in what could have or did happen to him. He had been so absorbed in its pull that he had neglected a woman that had loved him and a village that had always welcomed him. He sighed at his thoughts.

Having made her speech, Zelda looked down at the crowd as the various helpers from the castle walked to the crowd. Their arms were filled with baskets of bread and great barrels of wine and ale were being set up on the walls. An even greater cheer emerged from the crowd as the sound of music began.

Link gazed at her face and watched as her eyes swept over the crowd in pleasure and curiosity. A few people threw flowers at her feet and she swept them into her arms graciously, smiling at the people who had made such an effort. It was an unwritten rule that no person was to approach her and everyone continued to jostle behind the invisible barrier created by her presence.

Suddenly, her eyes passed over the crowd and met his. He felt his heart rise and his legs go numb at the sight of her crystalline eyes widening in shock. Her form was stiff at the shock, her mouth agape. He continued to gaze at her, gripping onto his sword desperately as he searched her face. He gasped at the small, sweet smile, which grew on her lips as she looked at him and he felt an identical expression line his face in turn.

Without warning, the woman turned away and walked slowly and regally up to the castle entrance. He watched her form go in disappointment and sorrow. A maid rushed up to the princess and the woman bent low to her ear, whispering something into the maid's ears.

The Princess continued to walk as the maid bustled down to the crowd and weaved her way in front of him. She was young and fresh faced, her eyes wide at the sight of him and his eyes that were glued on the princess, "Sir, are you Link?"

He snapped his eyes to her, "Yes."

"I have a message from Princess Zelda. She…" the woman paused for a minute, blushing, "Wishes to see you tonight, at the Palace Gardens."

He drew in a deep breath and smiled brilliantly, gazing at the slow moving form of the Princess that had yet to disappear into the palace. As if understanding, the Princess stopped and turned one last time. He could distantly see a smile illuminate her face, before she turned and disappeared from sight.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**AN: **I love this pairing. So much. And now that I've refreshed my memory of the game again, there are so many hints for this pairing. But then, there are also hints for Ilia and Link, which are a bit annoying. I like the girl but she so doesn't suit him.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
